<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding Home by Pretty_fly_slushies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701197">Finding Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_fly_slushies/pseuds/Pretty_fly_slushies'>Pretty_fly_slushies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cheating, Drunk Robert Sugden, Emmerdale - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, France (Country), Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, aaron and robert in france, aaron is homesick, robert has an adorable daughter, sorry if mpreg isn't your thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>58,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_fly_slushies/pseuds/Pretty_fly_slushies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU set in a small town in France.</p><p>Aaron and Robert cross paths for one night only. That's until a tiny, unborn baby puts a spanner in the works and forces them to become a part of each others lives. With Aaron and Robert's plans for the future out of the window, how will they move forward?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My Tumblr is @robron1609</p><p>Also, If you're interested I made a Pinterest board to show what I picture the decor of Robert and Chrissie's house and Aaron's flat to be like, as well as photographs of Honfleur, the town I set this story in :)<br/>https://pin.it/f1uPexm</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert adjusted his leather jacket as he set foot down the small market street towards the centre of town. He instantly regretted his choice of outerwear when the July sun beamed hot and bright in his face. He would no doubt be sweltering and sweating unattractively in no time. Sighing, he shrugged his jacket off and carried it on his arm instead. He could simply turn around and walk the few steps back to his front door to return the jacket but his wounded pride wouldn’t let him set foot back inside his house until at least midnight. After all, it would ruin his dramatic exit. Robert’s frown turned into a smile as he began hearing the ambience of the French nightlife at the end of the street. He upped his pace as he saw his freedom for the night.</p><p>The Vieux-Bassin, or the Old Harbour as it was known in English, was the heart of the small town square. It was lit up beautifully with lanterns aligning the water edge, boats of all colours and sizes were bobbing up and down and the melodies of buskers filled the sky. The square consisted of 16th century town houses, tumblr-worthy cafes, souvenir shops, creperies and cosy local restaurants all with outdoor seating along the harbour.</p><p>It was a truly beautiful town and there were days when Robert wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else. But the sad truth of the matter was there were more days when Robert desired to be anywhere else with anyone else. And that was all down to his loving wife. It was days like this that he used the word ‘loving’ very lightly. He did love Chrissie and everything she had done for him, but the problem was he wasn’t <em>in</em> love with her. He knew that. He’d known it for a while. And to be brutally honest, he was bored with her. That spark, euphoria and adoration that their relationship once had was long gone. Robert had accepted that, however Chrissie was eager to rekindle what they once had. She wouldn’t let it go, she wouldn’t let <em>him</em> go. And it drove Robert mad.</p><p>As Robert continued to throw himself a one man pity party, he ended up in one of the numerous bars that Honfleur had to offer. He lent on the bar and was immediately handed the cocktails menu. He chuckled at the barmaid. Cocktails weren’t going to get him hammered nearly fast enough. “Merci. Une biėre, s’il vous plȃit.”</p><p>He glanced around as he waited for his drink. Oh, did he love the touristic nightlife, he could hear drabbles of English conversation dotted around the bar which made him happy, for two reasons. It reminded him of home, of Victoria and Dianne and everything else he missed about Emmerdale, albeit that wasn’t much. Also, and he had no shame in admitting this, it was much easier to hook up with someone who spoke his native language. And that was exactly what he intended to do. Robert’s French was fine but it became increasingly more slow and sloppy the more lagers he chugged.</p><p>Four pints later and Robert still felt like pure shit. He patted down his jacket and pulled his phone out to see <em><strong>3 missed calls from Chrissie </strong></em> flash across the screen. He sighed again. If he had one pound for every sigh he did he would be a rich man. Rolling his eyes, he turned his phone off and slumped on the bar, gesturing for another pint.</p><p>The sound of the bell that hung at the top of the door filled the area as a young man walked in. Robert glanced in his direction, looking him up and down. <em>He’ll do.</em> Robert chuckled to himself and shook his head. <em>Thank god you didn’t say that out loud.</em> Now, in an ideal world Robert would have that fit brunette tonight. Multiple times. He ticked all the boxes; decent looking and British (his terrible French and strong Yorkshire accent sounded like heaven in Robert’s ears). Two boxes wasn't a lot but a heavily intoxicated Robert didn’t do standards apparently.</p><p>“Beer. S’il vous plȃit.”</p><p>Robert cleverly decided that ten seconds was enough time to wait before shooting his shot and he moved closer to the stranger. “I’ll get that for you,” he slurred, flashing his wallet to the barmaid who understood.</p><p>The younger guy gave Robert a quizzical look before slowly nodding. “Thanks, I guess.”</p><p>“No proble-” Robert cut himself off as the arm that he was using for support suddenly slipped off the side of the bar and straight towards the floor, taking his entire body down with it. Robert landed with an echoing thud and groaned as he heard the noise level around him drop. It could be worse, his pint had managed to land next to him rather than on top of him.</p><p>Silver lining and all that.</p><p>“Smooth, mate. Very smooth.” The brunette happily sipped his free beer, trying not to laugh.</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert groaned as the blistering morning light shone directly in his eyes. He clamped his eyes shut and took a deep breath before grabbing the pillow his head was currently nestled into and muffling his face with it. The window creaked and howled as the intense sea air took over the room and the banging and crashing of market stools being set up rung in Robert’s ears, making him shiver and cocoon himself in the duvet.</p><p>“Sorry, if I don’t open the window every now and then it gets damp in here. Don’t need to give the landlord another reason to hate me,” Aaron nervously chuckled, clearing his throat. “It’s Aaron, by the way. I assume you were too plastered last night to remember my name, so.”</p><p>The second that Aaron spoke, Robert chucked the pillow to the end of the bed, his eyes shooting open and darting around the sights of the foreign bedroom. It was a somewhat small room with rich, oil-stained floorboards, dark grey walls and a beautiful bay window opposite the bed that let in a ton of natural light and made the space feel less cramped. Robert huffed and internally scolded himself. With a dull feeling he was all too familiar with lately, a plethora of images from last night rallied through Robert’s brain one by one.</p><p>He remembered meeting Aaron, falling flat on his face twice, begging Aaron to do body shots and sulking like a child when Aaron wouldn’t give in. He remembered then attempting to do body shots on himself and choking on his own laughter when it obviously didn’t work. He remembered calling Chrissie in the early hours of the morning and telling her he didn’t need her as long as he had sambuca. He remembered then crying to himself in front of the whole bar without a care in the world before dragging Aaron into the bathroom cubicles for a quickie. Clearly they both enjoyed it a little too much, otherwise Robert might’ve woken up in his own bed for once, next to his loving wife like he should. He can dream.</p><p>Aaron sipped his coffee and perched on the edge of the bed before speaking again. “I, uh- I didn’t notice your wedding ring until this morning. Sorry.”</p><p>Robert yawned, stretched and glanced at the glistening, gold wedding band on his left ring finger. He almost laughed. He might as well just bin it at this point. “Don’t worry. You’re not the first one anyway. In my head, I’m not married anymore. Haven’t been for months. We’re only legally binded on paper.”</p><p>Aaron slowly nodded and avoided looking at Robert, visibly uncomfortable. “In your head?” Robert didn’t say anything. “Sorry, you don’t have to give me your life story or whatever. Good to know I’m not a homewrecker, anyway.” Aaron paused and there was an awkward silence in the air. “Do you want a drink or something? Tea? Coffee?”</p><p>Robert quickly shook his head. “No, thanks. I should probably get home.” He climbed out of bed and scrambled around to find his clothes, slapping them on in record time. He swung his jacket over his arm, not daring to check his phone after the drunk voicemails he left his wife last night. He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced at the greasiness before turning to Aaron. “Thank you. For, uh- for last night, I guess.”</p><p>And with that, Robert disappeared out of Aaron’s flat and out of his life. Or so they both thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfic! Feel free to leave positive comments and constructive criticism,  I would really appreciate it :)</p><p>I'm not gonna promise quick updates as I am a perfectionist but I will try my best</p><p>Katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert returns home to his married life. Adam comes to stay and makes Aaron a proposition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert traipsed through the backdoor of his kitchen around nine AM. He shuffled awkwardly as he pushed the door closed and hung his damp, alcohol scented jacket on the hooks nearby. Chrissie was seated at the kitchen island, adamantly ignoring her husband’s presence as she prepared her breakfast. Robert smoothed down his clothes, giving himself something to do while he waited for Chrissie to break the silence. Being in the dog house, he knew he should be the first to speak, to apologise. But that simply wasn’t his style.</p><p>“God, you stink,” Chrissie said, slicing a variety of fruit for her morning smoothie. Robert went to wrap his arms around her, hoping to feel some warmth and comfort even though he most definitely wouldn’t get it. As expected, Chrissie pushed him off with a harsh "Don’t."</p><p>Robert frowned and took a few steps back. “What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“Seriously? You’re asking <em>me</em> that? You stormed out of the house yesterday after telling me you want a divorce completely out of the blue, then proceeded to get absolutely hammered!” Chrissie grabbed the chopped up fruit and chucked it in the blender with more force than necessary. “But no, no. It’s definitely me with the problem. And I don’t even want to think about where you might’ve spent the night.”</p><p>Robert just stood with his head down and his shoulders heavy, looking as pathetic as he felt. With his eyes closed, he could still sense Aaron’s coarse, lingering fingers moving up and down his body, he could feel Aaron’s hot, intense breath like sparks of electricity firing through his skin. He opened his eyes again and received a harsh slap of reality as his chilling wife seethed with anger.</p><p>“We're married!” Chrissie focused on her breathing and used all the energy she had left to remain calm, not wanting to start a screaming match with their four-year-old daughter in the next room. “I mean, does that mean anything to you anymore?”</p><p>Robert put his hands in his pockets and finally looked away from the floor. He regretted it instantly when he was met by Chrissie's ice blue eyes glaring right back at him. She had tears freely flowing and Robert wished he could feel as distraught as she clearly did. He wished he could find it in him to care, but after months of having the same suffocating argument he was just too tired. He took a step closer to Chrissie.</p><p>“You and I both know the only reason I’m still here is for Georgia. Our daughter is the only reason I bother coming back to this house. She is everything to me and if I lose her, it will rip me apart. I need her in my life.”</p><p>“And what about me? I’m your <em>wife!</em>”</p><p>Chrissie glanced over at one of her favourite pictures that lived on the fridge. It showed an ecstatic, proud Robert holding a tiny baby girl in his arms and gleaming at the camera. The picture was covered in glitter, pink paint and a tatty sticker that read <em>I love my Daddy!</em> Chrissie couldn’t help but smile as she thought of the utter love and admiration that Georgia had for her daddy. Robert was going to break that little girl’s heart and she couldn’t handle it. “Did you ever even love me, Robert?”</p><p>Before Robert could answer, Georgia came sprinting into the kitchen, sliding on the tiled floor as she jumped up into Robert’s arms with a shrill of excitement.</p><p>“Hey, gorgeous!” Robert kissed his daughter on the top of her head and held her close, finally feeling just a little bit more like himself. As Georgia explained why she decided to rock a disheveled, back to front fairy dress and a headband with homemade ladybird antennas, the deep pang of shame in Robert’s chest intensified even more. His dad’s words from what felt like a lifetime ago suddenly roared to life. <em>‘You know what your problem is Robert? You can never be happy with what you have.’</em></p><p>Any ounce of happiness Robert was clinging onto vanished into thin air.</p><p>…..</p><p>Aaron stared blankly at his TV as a monotonous, middle-aged news anchor droned on in French about… well, he wasn’t sure to be honest. He’d been in this country for nearly three years and had failed to get anything more than a basic grasp of the language. His third can of beer joined the others in a crumpled heap on the coffee table. Groaning at the dirt and squalor surrounding him, Aaron put his feet up on the other end of the sofa and yawned into the quiet room. Resting his eyes and sinking into the worn, frayed sofa cushions, he promised himself that he would consider getting the vacuum out later on. Just as some much needed nap time was a go, an obnoxiously loud knock erupted.</p><p>Adam Barton barged into the flat, clutching two overnight bags that were crammed to the brim with clothes, hair products and snacks. “Surprise!”</p><p>“What was the point of knocking if you’re just gonna waltz right in anyway?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Adam dropped his bags on the floor. “Calm down, bro, don’t get too excited to see me. I only traveled all the way from Yorkshire on a complete whim because I thought you needed cheering up. And by the sounds of it, you really do.” Aaron chuckled at the response, wrapping his arms around Adam and patting his back.</p><p>Aaron beamed as he embraced him, thrilled by the spontaneous arrival of his best mate. He really needed a familiar face back in his life. Socialising wasn’t one of Aaron’s strong points and that really came to light when he ended up being entirely on his own after Ed split up with him. It had been three whole years since he moved abroad, a chance to have the adventure of a lifetime and start a new chapter yet he didn’t have a single friend to show for it. Instead, in that short time, he’d been through breakups, rejections and redundancies. Alone. Dealing with things that are hard enough when you have support from friends and family, but a thousand times harder when they live on the other side of the ocean.</p><p>.....</p><p>Hours went by and the two friends talked about anything and everything, watching the sunset through the stained panels of the bay window. Countless cans of lager were consumed and an array of take-out pizza boxes were left scattered on the floor. Aaron stared at the last slice, “You gonna eat that?”</p><p>“No mate, have at it.” Adam yawned and stretched his arms, setting his empty can down. “Je suis pleine.”</p><p>Aaron’s eyebrows shot up in amusement as he failed to refrain his laughter. “Congratulations. When it’s due?”</p><p>“You what?”</p><p>“Mate, you just told me you’re pregnant,” Aaron said.</p><p>“Nah, Je suis pleine. It means I am full,” Adam said, matter of fact.</p><p>“Nope. That’s a very common mistake.”</p><p>Adam groaned in embarrassment. “Great. Do you know how many fit French waitresses now think I’m up the duff?”</p><p>Aaron chuckled again. He shoved the last bit of pizza crust into his mouth and sighed contentedly. “I’ve missed this, you know. Just having someone to talk to, talking about stuff that means nothing, even though somehow it feels like everything. Hearing about the stuff I’ve missed out on with you, Paddy, Cain. Even my mum. Sometimes, a small part of me wishes I never left the village. And I feel guilty.”</p><p>“You left because you needed a fresh start.” Adam gave a sad smile, putting an arm around Aaron’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “Aaron, if you’re not happy here anymore-”</p><p>Aaron quickly felt the need to defend himself and the choices he made that led to where he is today. “No. I am, really.”</p><p>“Mate, who are you trying to convince?”</p><p>Aaron sighed and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>The conversation halted for a while and the sound of zombies being slayed in VR flooded the room. Zombie after zombie was brutally murdered and second after second ticked by on the clock. The plug-in fan continued to lightly hum and supply some ambiance.</p><p>“I think it’s obvious.”</p><p>Aaron turned to his friend. “What is?”</p><p>“You should move back to Emmerdale,” Adam said, as if it were as simple as that. “I mean, come on, moving out here was never going to be a permanent thing for you was it? It makes sense to just come home. No offense, but what have you really got here?”</p><p>Aaron scoffed. “Bit harsh. You’ve got a point though.”</p><p>Adam threw his arms in the air in exasperation. “So do it! Come home.” He yanked his iPad out of the duffel bag and went to sit at the kitchen table. “Vic shared a link on Facebook to some flats that are going cheap in Hotten. I get it if you don’t want to live in the pub with your mum still, so-”</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah.” Aaron gave up on his zombie-beheading marathon and joined Adam at the table. ”You’re acting like I just said yes. Look, going back home might be great but… it’s not that simple. For starters, what about my job? I love it. It’s a five year contract and I’m not gonna find anything nearly as good back in England.”</p><p>“Mate. Since when were you so career driven? A job’s a job.” Adam ignored Aaron’s hesitancy and began scrolling through Vic’s Facebook. “You might love your job at the moment, but do you really wanna be a mechanic for the rest of your life?”</p><p>Aaron mumbled indignantly. He hated to admit it but Adam had a point. The same point that deep down he’d known was true for months now. Aaron watched aimlessly as pictures of Vic, her friends and her family flew past him on the screen. Then something caught his eye. Well, someone. The man who spent the previous night in Aaron’s bed appeared in pixel form, looking a few years younger but it was definitely him who was posing in front of the Eiffel Tower with Vic. Aaron stared right at the screen, finally with some interest. <strong><em>Robert Sugden</em></strong> was the little blue name that appeared in Vic’s caption just above the photo. And then it hit Aaron like a brick to the face; he’d now slept with two out of three Sugden’s.</p><p>…..</p><p>“Merci.”</p><p>Robert took two ice creams from the counter and carried them outside to the small table in front of the café window where Georgia was waiting eagerly with a wide grin on her face. She grabbed her bowl of strawberry gelato and immediately began munching on the wafer. “Thank you, Daddy.”</p><p>Robert smiled and tucked Georgia's fringe out of the way in hope of preventing the inevitable explosion of dessert all over her hands and face. He then got to work on his own ice cream before the sweltering summer sun could beat him to it. Georgia paused and looked up at Robert, something clearly on her mind. “Does Mummy snore?”</p><p>Robert blinked, not expecting that. “Not really, sweetheart. Why?”</p><p>Georgia sighed and completely abandoned her ice cream which was near enough a milkshake at this point anyway. “My friend Chloe said her daddy snores really loud so her mummy sleeps in the spare room all the time.”</p><p>Robert knew what was coming and it pained him.</p><p>“You never sleep in Mummy’s bed anymore.”</p><p>Robert didn’t know what to say, he couldn’t imagine in a million years that he would be at a point in his life where he had to explain his crumbling marriage to a four-year-old. <em>His</em> four-year-old.</p><p>“Your mum and I don’t like each other very much at the moment. And when adults fall out, they don’t want to sleep in the same bed. But I promise we’re going to sort it out. You have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Georgia frowned but dropped the subject for the time being.</p><p>Robert silently prayed that by the time his daughter woke up tomorrow morning, things would be somewhat normal. Or as close to normal as one could get in a broken home. As Robert’s thoughts continued to go askew, his phone buzzed. He sighed before patting down his pockets to find it. The screen lit up and he was greeted with something very interesting. <strong><em>Aaron Dingle has sent you a friend request!</em></strong></p><p><em>Dingle.</em> Robert opened up Facebook and gasped. As if he’d had sex with a Dingle. Again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>voila chapter 2 is here, it's a bit slow but the story will pick up soon I promise :) and thank you all so much for the kudos and lovely comments on chapter 1 it mean's the world </p><p>p.s. in this AU, Aaron left the village in 2012 with Ed, exactly the same as he did in canon. except he didn't take the blame for the garage fire so he's not a fugitive and can return home as he pleases</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert vows to be a better family man and Aaron takes a life changing test.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been just over a week since Aaron found out a little more than he bargained to about his most recent one night stand. Robert bloody Sugden of all people. What are the chances? Aaron may or may not have spent quite a few hours researching as much as he could about the infamous Robert. Purely out of curiosity, nothing else. Anyway, needless to say, Robert was quite the village bike back in his day. Aaron smirked as he remembered Robert’s wedding ring. Still up to his old tricks, then.</p><p>For one reason or another, Robert had accepted his friend request immediately which surprised Aaron. He thought the Dingle name would’ve put Robert right off. After all, it was no secret how the two families felt about each other. Aaron remembered how his mischievous teenage self had earned the words <em>’the only good Dingle is a dead Dingle’</em> from Robert’s very own brother.</p><p>Speaking of Dingle’s, Aaron’s ringtone began blaring through his bedroom way too early and <em><strong>Mum</strong></em> popped up on the screen. Aaron groaned. He was groggy, disoriented, and quite frankly he felt like shit. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with his overbearing mother asking him when he was coming home. After interrogating his best mate until he'd cracked, it had become as clear as day that Chas had pestered Adam to come and spend some time with her son and ask him one very important question.</p><p>“So, you made up your mind yet? Stay or nay?” With impeccable timing, Adam entered in his dressing gown, grinning as he chomped down on a croissant.</p><p>“No, Adam,” Aaron yawned, adjusting to the day as he stretched out on his mattress. “You said I had two weeks to decide and I still have six days left so get off my back. And don’t come into my room unless it’s to bring me breakfast.”</p><p>Adam chucked a second croissant at Aaron. “Now, what kind of a mate would I be if I let you starve?”</p><p>“One who doesn't get flaming crumbs all over my bed for a start.”</p><p>…..</p><p>The Vallée de Seine airport was overflowing, stuffy and so loud that Robert couldn’t hear himself think. The trek through the first class terminal seemed never ending, his body ached all over and his mind was numb. He just wanted to get back to his car and scream. Which was ridiculous, really, as he’d just returned from a last minute luxury retreat to Sorrento. He’d spent the past four days under the sun getting a glorious tan, sipping wines he couldn’t even pronounce the names of and piling more pasta into his gob than he’d care to admit. And the best thing about it all was he had gone alone. Chrissie was told that it was a business trip and she was skeptical to say the least, not believing a word about Robert’s made up, exotic client. Understandable, he thought.</p><p>Robert finally made it back to his car and lobbed his suitcase in the boot before crashing on the driver’s seat of his beloved Classic Porsche. He relished in the new found silence and zoned out as he paid attention to his breathing. Simply inhaling and exhaling. Nothing more and nothing less.</p><p>He felt the tension and stress drain from each fibre of his being and he could finally smile. He was ready to go home and do whatever it was he had to do to make his family feel whole again. Because even though he was miserable, he had to put Georgia first. She was the only thing he cared about right now, so he had to get over himself and fix his marriage, for everyone’s sake.</p><p>Robert’s self-given pep talk was cut short when he received a video call from Chrissie. He waited as long as he could before answering and ended up being pleasantly surprised when he was met with his daughter’s glowing smile right up against the camera.</p><p>
  <em>”Hi Daddy! Are you off the plane yet?”</em>
</p><p>Robert chuckled. “Yes, sweetheart. I’m in my car now, I’ll be home before you go to bed. Okay?”</p><p>Georgia nodded, then screamed in what Robert presumed was Chrissie’s direction to tell her the news that Daddy was finally on his way home. She turned back to the phone. <em>“I’ve missed you all the way to the moon and back.”</em></p><p>“Same here.” Robert thought his heart might burst with love for this precious little girl. “I’ll tell you what, how about you go and annoy Mummy into buying some popcorn, get your pyjamas on, and when I get back we’ll all have a late movie night. Just the three of us, like old times. Sound good?”</p><p>Georgia agreed enthusiastically, thrilled at the prospect of some long overdue family time. Robert blew her a kiss before ending the call and switching the car ignition on. He knew he had a way to go, but he was going to get his family back on track no matter what.</p><p>…..</p><p>July was coming to an end and Adam was set to depart back to England in forty eight hours, still unsure of whether or not Aaron would be in tow. He didn’t want to put Aaron under any pressure but time was ticking and he didn’t think he could face the wrath of Chas Dingle if he returned to Emmerdale without her son by his side.</p><p>Adam was desperate, so desperate in fact that he pitched Aaron a very spur of the moment idea. A business. A brand new business of some sort, set up by just the two of them, something for the pair to really sink their teeth into and call their own. Adam thought he had hit the jackpot with this idea but Aaron seemed less than amused, his mind somewhere else completely. Adam became incredibly concerned at the other man’s behavior and was left muddled when Aaron failed to give any sort of response and exited the flat without so much as a goodbye. <em>Charming.</em></p><p>.....</p><p>Aaron stood and stared at an illuminated green sign hanging above the small stone building on the corner of the square. <em>Pharmacie.</em> He tried to pluck up the courage to go inside but he just couldn’t bring himself to face reality yet. He didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if his recent, dreaded suspicions were confirmed. His mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour as he thought over Adam’s idea of starting a business back in their hometown. It was a breath of fresh air and in an ideal world nothing would be stopping him. But right now there was a chance that his world was about to turn upside down, and his next possible business venture was the last thing on his mind.</p><p><em>Pregnant.</em> The word ricocheted around Aaron’s brain like a bullet and it was loud, drowning out all other signs of life happening around him. The idea was absurd. The only person he’d had sex with in the past couple of months was Robert, and they had used protection. However, the logical part of Aaron’s brain left a niggle. The condom could've broke. Or it was in that pesky three perfect of ones that just didn't work. He had a horrible, nagging gut feeling that wasn’t going away until he took a damn pregnancy test. So, he frantically wiped his tears, composed himself and pushed his nerves aside before setting foot in the pharmacy.</p><p>After making the most awkward and difficult purchase of his life, Aaron headed down the cobbled alley to the beach where Adam was waiting. His phone had been spammed with non-stop messages from his best mate ever since he left him hanging. Aaron didn’t know how to feel anymore. He wished he could simultaneously be on his own but have a shoulder to cry on at the same time; frustrating didn't even cut it. He made it to the beach and relaxed a little when his eyes met the horizon and the saltiness of the sea air slapped his tongue. Adam was sitting on the steps to the pier, his trousers rolled up as his toes submerged themselves in the shallow waves underneath. Aaron joined him, shuddering at the crisp spray of water that attacked his body.</p><p>Adam sighed. “Go on, then. What happened?”</p><p>Aaron tried to speak but failed.</p><p>“Right,” Adam tried again. “What’s in the bag?”</p><p>Aaron looked down at the small plastic bag that he was clutching in his sweaty, trembling hands. Knowing his luck, struggling to tell his best friend would only be the start of his problems. “It’s, uh- It’s a… Well, it-it’s a pregnancy test.”</p><p>Adam’s head turned so fast that he could’ve ended up in the A&amp;E with a broken neck. “Shit.”</p><p>Aaron couldn’t agree more. Shit, indeed. “I mean, I think I am. I don’t know for sure, it’s just a hunch. I’m probably not pregnant. God, I hope I’m not, Adam, I really do. If I am then I couldn’t handle it.”</p><p>An odd, juxtaposed mixture of panic and relief bubbled inside of Aaron as he finally spilled what was on his mind. Without a word, Adam grabbed Aaron and pulled him into a bone-crushing but much needed hug as he was blatantly on the verge of tears once again.</p><p>“I guess we should get you home so you can take that test then, eh?” Adam said. Aaron reluctantly nodded and the two boys got up, ready to head back to the flat.</p><p>…..</p><p>As dusk approached, Aaron spent the longest five minutes of his life curled up on his bathroom floor with his head in his hands. Each tick of the clock felt like a punch to the gut. Adam was stood on the other side of the door. “Well?”</p><p>Aaron forced himself to look at the little white sick that laid on the side of the sink basin. It was blank. “Nothing yet,” Aaron frowned.</p><p>“Did you do it right?”</p><p>Aaron snorted. “There’s only one way to piss on a stick, Adam.”</p><p>Without thinking, Aaron glanced at the test again and everything froze.</p><p>He felt sick. And not just because of the Sugden-Dingle baby that was growing inside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not sure I like this chapter too much but hey ho. </p><p>the next update may be a tad slower as I have a busy week ahead</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert has a rough couple of days.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>over 1000 reads already?? honestly thank you all so much, I'm glad you're all enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert gently traced his fingers through Georgia’s curls as she snored softly, all cuddled up on his lap. The lounge was dark and empty, a stark contrast to the warm glow of the TV that hung above the fireplace. The end credits of Mulan started rolling and Robert was more than ready to get some sleep. The irregular periods of shut eye on the plane journey back just didn’t cut it. Chrissie was sat under a chunky throw blanket in the corner spot, expressing great fondness at the two people she loved more than anything.</p><p>Robert smiled at her. “I am sorry, by the way. For everything. And I don’t want a divorce, I don’t even know why I said that. Perhaps I’m just going through some sort of quarter life crisis.” The lie effortlessly flowed out of Robert’s mouth.</p><p>“You know my dad always told me I would need ten husbands to keep me happy,” she began. “But somehow you’re the high maintenance one. You’ve got everything you could possibly want yet you act as if you’ve been hard done by. It makes no sense to me.”</p><p>Robert looked at her, then back at Georgia. It was hopeless. Just hours ago, he was telling himself that his future was going to be perfect. Well, maybe not perfect but stable. And now, he doesn’t see a way out of this. Something had to give. And that something was going to be him. So, for the first time in a long time, he tried telling the truth. “Sometimes, Chrissie, no matter how good your life is, no matter what achievements and milestones you reach, if you’re not happy in <em>here</em>,”- he meekly pointed to his brain -“then it means nothing. It’s pointless.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous.” Of course Chrissie wouldn’t understand, coming from such a materialistic family. “How are you not happy? What’s happened to make your life so miserable? Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position? To have a family who cares about them. To have enough money that they’ll never need to work another day in their life.”</p><p>Robert was hurt. So much for the honest approach. “You’re not listening to me! It’s not about what I do or don’t have, it’s about how I perceive that. It’s- it’s like there’s this fog in my brain and it’s clouding everything good that comes my way.” Robert had a thudding headache and it was getting harder and harder to restrain himself from crying and looking even more stupid. “I can’t focus on anything positive because it’s- Well, it’s disappearing. And I can’t stop it. So, instead, I just get this overdose of anger and sadness and- and resentment. Because that’s all I can see.”</p><p>It was silent again and if Robert didn’t know his wife better, he would've thought that she actually, just for a minute, understood where he was coming from and perhaps even <em>cared.</em> He continued. “I just don’t know why I feel like this and it’s hard. Because you’re right, I have no reason to be this… depressed.”</p><p>Chrissie took a sip of wine and she swallowed thickly. “No.” She shook her head. “I’m sorry, Robert, but the only problem here is that you are too full of yourself to see past any stupid, minor objection that doesn’t go your way. You’re not <em>depressed</em>, you’re a coward. And you need to grow up.”</p><p>Chrissie took a sleeping Georgia from her husband’s lap and left the room, leaving behind a hostile presence and a stunned Robert. He’d just poured his heart and soul out to the one person who was supposed to love and support him through thick and thin. She’d kept him around for months and gave him as much love as she could, even when she <em>knew</em> he was overtly cheating on her. A lot. She knew he’d had enough. So what changed her mind? Robert had just opened up and unveiled his most lonely and mentally draining thoughts, all to get absolutely nothing in return. No reassurance, no alleviation and definitely no love. Not anymore. He let his tears fall and fury rised up like bile from the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Through his swollen, fuzzy eyes, he took notice of his and Chrissie’s wedding photo that proudly took centre stage on the mantelpiece. Before he could stop himself, he ran over and grabbed it, throwing it to the floor and stomping on it with all the strength he could muster. Shards of glass flew everywhere and Robert cried aloud to the echoing room as it became even less homely than it ever was before.</p><p>Robert’s burst of rage slowly came to a halt as it dawned upon him; his wife had finally given up on him too. And he didn’t deserve to wallow in his pity because, at the end of the day, he had it coming.</p><p>…..</p><p>It was a new day and Aaron had spent the first few hours of it drowning out his problems with virtual reality. It was either that or a round of classy day drinking, and it’s not like alcohol was on the table anymore so attacking sharks it was. Adam was still sprawled out on the air mattress in the corner of the room, sleeping like a baby. Aaron was jealous. He had given up trying to sleep when he noticed the morning sunrise glimmer in speckled rays throughout his bedroom. After being harshly dragged out of bed by a delightful bout of morning sickness, he decided to have a large, strong coffee and turn on the gaming console.</p><p>Aaron was so fixated on the screen that he didn’t notice Adam stir from his slumber. “I didn’t realise that the crack of dawn was prime shark slicing time.”</p><p>Aaron jumped, nearly spilling the mug of coffee that was balanced on his lap. He defeatedly took the headset off and chucked it on the sofa next to him, knowing his best friend would undoubtedly have a bunch of questions up his sleeve after Aaron had barely said a word the night before.</p><p>“How’re you feeling this morning? Got your head around it a bit more?” Adam asked as he fought the urge to stay in bed all day.</p><p><em>No.</em> “Yeah, I think so.” Aaron hoped that saying it aloud would make it come true. It didn’t.</p><p>Adam collapsed onto the leather sofa and stole a sip of Aaron’s coffee. Inevitably, he started off with the million dollar question. “So, who's the daddy?”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes at Adam’s choice of words. He chuckled to himself as the utter insanity of his situation really sank in. There was no easy way to explain how he had managed to get knocked up by his best mate’s girlfriend’s long lost brother who definitely wasn’t as straight as everyone thought, never mind the fact that he was married. Well, only technically married, according to the man himself. Going off Robert’s ‘colourful’ past, Aaron was starting to wonder how much of that was really true.</p><p>Aaron’s silence threw Adam off course. “Do you not know him?”</p><p>“No, no, I do. Sort of. Well, I know <em>of</em> him,” Aaron said. “It was just a one night stand but then I found something out.”</p><p>If Adam wasn’t confused before, he certainly was now.</p><p>Aaron decided to just get it over with, like ripping off a plaster. A very unlucky and unexpected plaster, to say the least. “He’s Vic’s brother.”</p><p>“Andy?!”</p><p>“No, you flamin’ pillock!” Aaron swatted Adam on the back of the head, getting a weak apology in response. “The other one. Robert. You know, the one who left the village years ago.”</p><p>“Wow. I guess it really is a small world.” Adam looked completely shellshocked, rubbing his temples just like Aaron had spent a large percentage of the previous night doing. Aaron’s head continued to be a chaotic whirlwind as he knew he still had to tell Robert and completely flip his life over. Aaron was certain that his reaction wasn’t going to be pretty.</p><p>“Mate, your mum is gonna explode when she finds out.” Adam was laughing but there was an underlying tone of seriousness and Aaron’s heart sank. What on earth would his mum think of him? Scrap that, what would his <em>family</em> think?</p><p>Aaron flung his head back and prayed that he would wake up from this bizarre nightmare any minute now.</p><p>“Well, I think my safest bet is to stay here and wait ‘til the kid is old enough to tell her. Then I’ll make a run for it,” Aaron joked.</p><p>“So you’re keeping it then?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Ad. The jury’s still out on that one.”</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert was slumped against the cliffside, gazing half-heartedly at the twinkling specs of sand surrounding him. He blindly brought his brand new bottle of brandy up to his lips and took countless swigs. The alcohol burned through his pipes and the familiar sensation grounded him. He had no idea what time it was, all he knew was he’d been sitting here long enough to watch the tide come all the way in and all the way out. He hadn’t bothered to pay attention to anything else.</p><p>As he continued to watch the waves lap through his blurry eyes, a shadow suddenly towered over Robert and he looked up. Robert furrowed his eyebrows as a man stood in front of him. Robert’s intoxicated mind kicked into gear right away, amazing himself. <em>Aaron Dingle.</em> Robert didn’t want to dwell on why he remembered Aaron so quickly, he was essentially a stranger who Robert just happened to spend one night a few weeks ago. Yet Robert was thrilled to see him. There must be an angel out there somewhere who had answered his inebriated prayers after all.</p><p>Robert couldn’t stop staring at Aaron. God, he was good looking. Robert took in his distressed black jeans and dark blue t-shirt that was beautifully form fitting, showing off Aaron’s muscles very well. His hair looked lighter than Robert remembered, probably due to the pristine sun light that created a golden aura around Aaron. The next thing Robert noticed was the look on Aaron’s face. A concoction of fear, anxiousness and embarrassment. He sat down silently next to Robert, which would be quite odd to anyone who was sober. Saying that, Aaron had also sent Robert a friend request on Facebook which was odd considering it was just a poxy one night stand. So maybe Aaron was just an odd person, Robert thought. Well, he was a Dingle after all and the whole lot of them were a weird bunch.</p><p>He took another gulp of brandy and turned to Aaron. “Back for round two are we?”</p><p>“So you remember me then?”</p><p>“Just about,” Robert lied. He remembered Aaron very well. Perhaps too well.</p><p>Aaron's knee was rapidly bouncing up and down and he was picking at his jittery fingers. “I’m not stalking you or anything, I just saw you here and I, uh- I actually have something I need to tell you. I wasn’t planning to tell you this soon but here you are. So, I might as well.”</p><p>Robert had a feeling he was far too drunk for what was about to come.</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert, with Aaron’s help, had made the executive decision to sober up as quickly as he could. The anticipation of what Aaron’s big revelation could possibly be helped tremendously, but a few glasses of water and a triple espresso in a nearby café finished off the job and perked him right up.</p><p>He was on a caffeine high, becoming increasingly hyper-aware of minute smells, sounds and sights.</p><p>Though nothing could’ve prepared him for what sound stuck out the most; Aaron’s voice mumbling something impossibly quickly then repeating it again a little slower.</p><p>“You got me pregnant, Robert.”</p><p>Aaron said it so tentatively and quietly, but that didn’t stop it from sounding deafening in Robert’s ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert lashes out at Aaron and Aaron decides that having this baby just isn't an option.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the wait, I really struggled with this chapter for some reason. I decided to just post it and start fresh with the next one.</p><p>Thank you all for the kudos and comments, it means the world &lt;3</p><p>Katy xo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron was hoping for the best but expecting the worse, watching on as Robert’s jaw dropped and his eyes went comically wide. Except there was nothing comical about this. An instant wave of regret washed through him and he wanted to repeatedly bang his head against a brick wall, but that wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Why, why, why did he have to tell Robert <em>now?</em> Aaron hadn’t had much of a plan but if he did then he was pretty sure this wouldn’t have been a part of it. Before he could melt into a full-blown panic attack in the middle of La Maison Bleue, his jagged, faded scars reminded him of where keeping things to himself had gotten him in the past. He was nearly two years clean and wasn’t set on going down that isolated and destructive road again.</p><p>Robert was statuesque. His eyes were screaming for some moisture since he’d forgotten how to blink, and his throat was turning to sandpaper.</p><p>“You can talk,” Aaron snapped and abruptly brought Robert back into the room.</p><p>Robert tried to say something but the words got stuck at the back of his mouth. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Tell me you’re joking.”</p><p>Aaron shook his head.</p><p>All colour was absent from Robert’s face and his erratic breaths had failed to slow down. “I-I… Since when?”</p><p>“I only found out yesterday,” Aaron said. He hated everything about this and began to ramble, a nervous habit that had shone far too much lately for his liking. “I know we used condoms but- well, I guess we’re just unlucky. And it’s definitely yours, or I wouldn’t have told you. Obviously. Um, well, I didn’t actually plan to tell you so soon, but I saw you on the beach, you were just there and I thought I might as well. Before I chicken out. I know this a lot to take in, believe me I’ve hardly got my own head around it so-”</p><p>His waffling was cut off when Robert stood up, repeatedly denying everything and shutting down the prospect as he couldn’t get out of the café fast enough. Aaron scowled and ran after Robert, chasing him through the hustle and bustle of the square. “Oi! Robert, come on, we need to talk about this. Don’t be a baby.” Aaron’s voice cracked on the word ‘baby’ and he gave up going after Robert. He forcibly rubbed his eyes and kicked an innocent stone as far as he could with his scuffed, battered trainers. A failed attempt to release some pent up anger that he didn’t even know he'd had until he'd spoken with Robert.</p><p>Aaron glanced at the blond man who had changed direction and appeared to be storming back towards him with a stern look of disdain. He grabbed Aaron’s shoulders. “You need to get rid of it.”</p><p>Aaron was taken aback. “Actually, I think you’ll find it’s my body so I’ll do what I want.” He found himself wanting to imprint his fist on Robert’s arrogant yet attractive face, but he settled for harshly removing Robert’s hands from their vice-like grip on his shoulders.</p><p>“It- it’s nothing, just a bunch of cells. Aaron, I’m married. I have a family.” Robert stared directly at Aaron, his chin trembling. “This is the last thing I need, it’s way too close to home.”</p><p>“Weird, that, because this is my dream come true,” Aaron said sarcastically. “Anyway, if you’d have ever given a toss about your family then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.”</p><p>Robert weakly maneuvered over to a vacant bench close by. “Don’t say that.”</p><p>“Why? It’s the truth,” Aaron said.</p><p>“You don't know anything about me,” Robert retorted, his head in his hands.</p><p>Aaron took a breath to try and settle his infuriation and seriously contemplated whether or not he should just ditch Robert here and now to spend the rest of the night slagging him off. He sighed and begrudgingly sat down next to Robert. Aaron tried to be radical and hold a calm demeanor but he could feel it crumbling when Robert refused to look his way.</p><p>“Why are you being like this?” Aaron asked. Robert meekly shrugged, unsure of what else to say or do. It seemed as if the news had finally registered and his features were less tense. Aaron could only hope. “I never asked for anything from you. You don’t have to be involved, Robert, if you don’t want to. I only told you because if it was me then I’d wanna know.”</p><p>“Sorry, Aaron, but I can’t. I can’t give my wife anymore reason to hate me, and I’d say this is a pretty big reason.” Robert’s heart broke in two as he examined Aaron’s crestfallen face. “You said yourself that you didn’t want this, so there’s no reason why you can’t just-”</p><p>“Get rid of it, yeah. It’s as easy as that, is it?” Aaron finished for him, his voice heavy with sheer disappointment. “Don’t worry, you’ve made it very clear how you feel. Have a nice life, Robert.”</p><p>Before Robert could truly process this sharp turn his life had taken, Aaron fled the scene with red-hot cheeks, trails of salty tears gliding down them.</p><p>Robert wanted to yell and scream until his lungs hurt and beg Aaron to come back and save him, save him from his shambolic marriage - if he could even call it a marriage.</p><p>…..</p><p>Adam was sweating. The cheap, plastic fan had given up and conked out earlier that day and he was having an infuriating time trying to squeeze a ton of dirty clothes back into his suitcase. He abandoned his packing when Aaron returned home, huffing and puffing as he strode over to the sofa and collapsed on it. He looked shattered and his eyes drifted shut. Adam's flight was due to take off in three hours but all he wanted to do was stay with Aaron and aid him through this mess he had found himself in.</p><p>“Mate, what’s happened?” Adam asked.</p><p>Aaron sighed and kicked his shoes off. “I told him. Robert. I wasn’t planning to, but without thinking I just did it. Definitely not my brightest idea.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“He wants nothing to do with me, basically. Told me to get an abortion.” Aaron’s voice was rough and repeating Robert’s stone cold words out loud made him feel numb.</p><p>“I’m sorry. He sounds like a right prat.” Adam offered a sympathetic smile and rubbed Aaron’s back. “So, what now?”</p><p>Aaron’s senses dimmed as he tiredly considered his options. He felt torn. The thought of terminating this baby, <em>his</em> baby, was miserable and it clogged his brain like an agonising headache. Rationally, he envisioned his future and the idea of doing this alone was just as daunting. Adam wouldn’t be staying here forever and his job as a mechanic wouldn’t gel well with pregnancy at all. He was virtually left with no choice.</p><p>He faced Adam and spoke with sparse breaths. “He's right. I should just get an abortion.”</p><p>Before Adam could object, Aaron carried on, his voice faltering now and then. “And before you start, I’m doing this for <em>me</em>, not him! There’s no way I could raise any kid, especially on my own. It’s not happening.”</p><p>“Mate, you wouldn’t be on your own. If you come back to the village then you’ll have your whole family,” Adam insisted, trying to put Aaron’s mind at ease.</p><p>“And what are they gonna think of me, Adam? Tell me that. They’ll be ashamed,” Aaron said bitterly.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous. They’ll support you to the grave,” Adam said. “Besides, it’s not like you’re the first Dingle to get accidentally knocked up, is it?”</p><p>Aaron rapidly shook his head, blocking out the sound of Adam trying to sway him. “Just give it up, Adam. I’ve made my decision.”</p><p>Adam wasn’t wholly convinced that the other man was in any kind of mindset to make such an impactful, life altering choice. He quickly reached out to grip Aaron’s wrist when he had tried to escape to the comfort of his bed. “Aaron, just promise me that you’ll at least make a hospital appointment to... I don’t know, confirm things. Then see how you feel. Alright?”</p><p>Aaron gave him one last weary glare before retreating to his room without a word.</p><p>…..</p><p>“Daddy, when is Chloe getting here?” Georgia asked, dragging an empty suitcase around the kitchen island. “We’re going on holiday together.”</p><p>Robert watched with bewilderment at his daughter’s young, innocent antics. “Oh, yeah? Where to?”</p><p>“The sweet shop.”</p><p>Robert couldn’t help but laugh, glad for the distraction Georgia gave him from the turmoil he was ominously debating in the back of his mind. He’d arrived home about five minutes ago, shaken up and in despair. Chrissie was nowhere to be seen and Robert’s thoughts were swiftly averted to Georgia when he realised that she was alone.</p><p>Robert was in the midst of imagining his future, which had never been more uncertain than it was right now. He had an unborn child who was hopelessly oblivious to the world it may be brought into, unaware of the lack of love that created it. And then there was Aaron. Poor, unsuspecting Aaron. Robert had managed to successfully ruin the life of someone he didn’t even know. Except, he kind of did know him, didn’t he? Getting someone up the duff was mayhem enough, but a <em>Dingle</em> nonetheless. Carnage. He squinted as he thought back to his last years in Emmerdale, the village was Dingle’s galore and yet there wasn’t a single flicker of a young Aaron in Robert’s memory.</p><p>Just to ruin his day a tad more, Chrissie’s heels clattered up the garden path before she came in and set some shopping bags on the counter. She scoffed when she laid eyes on Robert, like he was a sour taste.</p><p>“So, let's hear it. Where have you been this time?” she asked, refraining from grilling Robert as she put the groceries away.</p><p>“I think we have more important things to talk about at the moment. Care to explain why on earth you left Georgia on her own?” Robert asked with a scorned expression.</p><p>Chrissie froze. “I only went to the corner shop for a few bits, Robert, it’s not a big deal. She’s fine.”</p><p>Robert couldn’t believe what he was hearing, for the second time today. “Not a big deal?! Chrissie, she’s four, not fourteen! Jesus Christ.”</p><p>“Well, if you were any kind of dad then you would be here to watch her. It’s not my fault you left to have one of your childish tantrums again.”</p><p>Robert was livid. “Don’t you dare try and put this on me! I told you exactly how I felt yesterday and you just acted like- like you <em>hate</em> me.”</p><p>“I don’t hate you, Robert.” Chrissie put a finger and thumb on either side of his freckled chin. “I just hate your lies and your scheming and your secrecy. It drives me mad.”</p><p>“I’m honest when it counts,” Robert mumbled.</p><p>“Like last night, you mean?” Chrissie chuckled in a sombre tone. “One measly truth doesn’t make up for the countless lies you’ve told though, does it?”</p><p>She left the room, having the last word like she always must. Robert’s blood ran cold. Chrissie was well and truly on her high horse and she wasn’t getting off it anytime soon. She expected the worst from Robert so that was what she was going to get, he decided. With an impulsive spark shooting through him, Robert reached for his phone and pulled up Aaron on Facebook, composing a message as quickly as he could.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I’m sorry. I shouldn't have told you to get rid of the baby. Can we please meet and talk?</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert and Aaron attempt to bond as they attend the first scan together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pop of the toaster made Aaron jump out his skin. He absentmindedly trailed over and made a face as he cautiously put two pieces of toast on a plate. He wafted away the draft of smoke and wasn’t even surprised upon realising he’d burnt his breakfast. He routed through his fridge in search of some butter and held back the urge to gag when he caught sight of the specs of mould that were dotted around the surface. Fantastic. He exhaled, abandoning his toast as it ended up at the bottom of the bin. His cupboards were bare, his stomach was gurgling obtusely and to top it all off he had to be at work in less than an hour. Overall, it was a pretty shitty morning, even by his standards. Ignoring his stomach’s battle cry for nutrience, he grabbed his jacket and left his flat with a slam of the door.</p><p>As if his morning couldn’t get any worse, a guttural groan erupted from his car and the engine refused to come to life. Aaron wacked the horn out of frustration. It was tormentingly ironic how he needed a mechanic right now. With a permanent scowl on his face, he switched on his phone and was preparing to call his boss when he got distracted. A message, reminding him of the ultrasound he had booked for the following week. With all thoughts about work out the window, he uncomfortably stared down at his flat belly. He wasn’t sure what kind of emotions had just been evoked but he felt… different. Yet unclear as to whether it was a good or bad different. He failed to fight the almost missable smile that crept up on his lips.</p><p>After little to no contemplation, he decided that sacking work off for the day wouldn’t do anyone any harm. Besides, he should probably pay the supermarket a visit since he was eating for two now. When Adam had left at the beginning of the week, Aaron relished and thrived in the silence of his own thoughts for hours on end. He held back from making any rash resolutions early on and took Adam’s advice, blanking the number of the abortion clinic and ringing the hospital instead. He felt much better about that call when he woke the next day feeling a weight off his shoulders.</p><p>Even Robert had come through with a meagre but somewhat sweet level of understanding and remorse. Unable to meet due to apparent ‘hectic schedules’, they settled with mediocre small talk on Messenger before Robert bit the bullet and boldly gave Aaron his number. Maybe he wasn’t such a plank after all. Aaron had to give him some credit; it was as much of a shock to Robert as it was to him. He just needed time for it to sink in which was understandable.</p><p>Naturally, Aaron had Robert on his mind and his thumb lingering over Robert’s contact. Before he knew it, he found himself pressing the green call button. Aaron wondered if it was possible to give yourself second hand embarrassment, and cringed at how clingy he must come across as. Robert would hardly give him the time of day if their last meeting was anything to go by.</p><p>As expected, it went to voicemail. Aaron anxiously left a message. “Hey, it’s Aaron. Um, I know we haven’t really had a chance to talk properly about… this whole situation, but- Well, I have the first scan next week. On Monday. And I was wondering if you wanted to come, maybe. Give us a chance to talk.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I’ve been transferred to this hospital in Rouen as they have more doctors that specialise in male pregnancy, apparently. So, yeah. There’s no pressure but I’d like you to come. Anyway, I’ll shut up now. Call me back, yeah?”</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert had spent the rest of his week smiling from ear-to-ear after listening to Aaron’s voicemail, which made a nice change. And now Monday had rolled around. It was nice to know that even after being his usual abrasive, closed-off self, Aaron had given him the benefit of the doubt. For the first time in a long time, Robert was thrilled with the prospect of something that was shiny and new. It was a reason to escape his mundane, everyday life in short bursts, even if he was incredibly spooked by what the future held for him in terms of his family. If Chrissie ever found out… he was finished. The uncertainty of what disaster this may cause made him shudder.</p><p>Nothing was set in stone yet, he reminded himself. It was still early days and he mustered up the courage to take each day as it comes. Otherwise his mind, that usually ran like clockwork on any given day, would become a hazy cluster of secrets and deceit. He was no stranger to that, but he was smart enough to stay as close to the truth as possible. Which was why he had told Chrissie he was taking a mate to the hospital. She was quick to point out that he didn’t seem to have any mates and he scoffed dismissively. She was a piece of work.</p><p>Robert insisted that he would pick Aaron up this morning, much to the younger man’s dismay. And he couldn’t help but gleam at Aaron as he jogged over to his Porsche.</p><p>“You took your time,” Robert said, clearing the front seat of numerous crayons, miniature plastic toys and dirty food rappers courtesy of Georgia.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m pissing for England now, no thanks to you,” Aaron joked, nervously shifting in his seat.</p><p>Comfortable silence really was underrated. An uneasy presence clogged the car, suffocating them both as neither of the two men knew what to say in this peculiar circumstance. Robert took it upon himself to break the ice, just a little.</p><p>“Ready?” Robert asked, playing it safe.</p><p>“I guess.” Aaron’s raw, bitten lips were a telltale sign of just how nervous he actually was. “I’m bricking it though.”</p><p>Robert nodded in agreement. “Me too. None of us signed up for this. It’s not going to be easy but I promise I’ll be there, however I can. We’ll just take it one step at a time and see how it goes.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Aaron said, amazed with Robert’s new found sincerity.</p><p>Robert started his car up with a twist of the keys and they set off on an hour long commute to Rouen. The world went by peacefully and before too long Robert spoke again, “I mean it, I’ll try my best. I know the last time we spoke I was a bit… well, selfish. And I’m sorry. I just needed time to get my head around it.”</p><p>Aaron was unable to respond to Robert’s heartening words, so he sat back and turned the radio on. You can learn a lot about someone from their taste in music and Aaron wanted to see if Robert was any exception. What Aaron wasn’t expecting was for Shake It Off to blare through the crackling speakers at maximum volume, startling both himself and Robert. Robert swore and swiftly reached over to turn the radio off, breathing a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Taylor Swift? Really, Robert?”</p><p>Robert sighed, clearly used to trying to justify his diabolical music taste on a regular basis. “There’s nothing wrong with 1989, honestly.”</p><p>Aaron was unquestionably amused. He took sight of Robert’s CD collection that lived in the side pocket of the passenger door. Oddly, it consisted of teen-pop and way too many girlbands for anyone’s liking. Aaron rifled through the multiple CDs with a chuckle. “S Club?! Dear God.”</p><p>Robert’s face burned red in sheer embarrassment. This was going to be a long journey.</p><p>…..</p><p>Eventually, after the odd pit stop at a grungy, run-down garage for Aaron to release his bladder, the two of them made it to Rouen in one piece. They’d gone through the tedious process of checking in, struggling not to collectively lose their temper at the young, unenthusiastic receptionist who was trying to beat her personal best on Candy Crush, and now they were in a cramped doctor’s office that was so hushed you could hear a pin drop.</p><p>Robert was restless, his eyes flicking around the room at hundred miles per hour. He’d tried to be respectful and let Aaron go in by himself, but the other man was adamant that he couldn’t do it alone so here they both were. Aaron’s top was raised up to his chest as the doctor got to work, spreading the icy gel around Aaron’s stomach which made him flinch. Everyone ignored the elephant in the room; the silver, violent scars that were scattered across Aaron’s torso. Aaron was relieved but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was brought up at a later date.</p><p>The small screen displayed what looked like a bunch of fuzzy lines and splodges to the untrained eye. Doctor Brodeur pointed out, with her thick but gentle French accent, the tiny pipsqueak of a baby and Robert stared at it in awe. Everything flooded back to the last time he was in this position nearly five years ago. He may have been here once before but it felt foreign to him.</p><p>Robert looked over to Aaron who seemed to be on another planet, blissfully zoning out his surroundings with his eyes locked on the screen.</p><p>…..</p><p>The consultation was coming to an end and between seeing his baby and hearing the delicate heartbeat, Robert couldn’t comprehend how he’d managed to avoid floods of tears. Instead, he was frozen in a fixed state of shock and adoration, remembering the delightful feeling of immense and unconditional love that nothing else in this world could ever bring. Aaron’s gorgeous expression was a carbon copy of Robert’s.</p><p>“Do you plan on keeping your baby, Aaron?” Doctor Brodeur asked in a tentative manner, checking her notes.</p><p>“Yeah. I think so, yeah.” Aaron’s verbal response wasn’t remotely assuring but his determined look told a different story.</p><p>“Any questions?” Doctor Brodeur glanced between Aaron and Robert, eyebrows raised.</p><p>Aaron spoke up. “Male pregnancy, it’s… well, it’s just as, you know, doable as normal pregnancy? I know it happens all the time, but-”</p><p>“It’s not as common, no,” Doctor Brodeur began, like she’d rehearsed it from a script. “But it does work the same way and you’ll have a normal pregnancy. It only differs from female pregnancy when it comes to the birth. The majority of expecting men have a cesarean section rather than a natural birth as it’s safer and less stressful for both dad and baby.”</p><p>Aaron and Robert nodded in sync and after a quick round of frequently asked lightning questions, they bid their doctor farewell and traipsed towards the hospital exit with a folder packed full of leaflets, sonogram photos and prenatal vitamins. Once they were out in the open, Aaron suggested that they treat themselves to lunch and Robert couldn’t approve fast enough.</p><p>…..</p><p>Aaron and Robert were settled under a parasol on the corner of La Taormina, waiting for their pizzas to arrive in the midst of the midday warmth.</p><p>Aaron sipped his Orangina, staring at Robert who had an unreadable demeanor. “Wow. How on earth did we make an actual baby?” The corner of Robert’s lips rose slightly, giving a simple smile. “Does your wife know?”</p><p>Robert scoffed. “I wouldn’t be here if she did. She’s hardly the forgiving type.”</p><p>“So where does she think you are right now?” Aaron said, confused.</p><p>“Work,” Robert answered, like it was no big deal that he was having a cosy little dinner date with the man who he had drunkenly knocked up a month ago. “Listen, if she ever found out, I would lose everything. My home, my job, my-” Robert debated if he should tell Aaron about Georgia, he would need to at some point. He just thought he would have more time. No. If he let his daughter’s name slip Aaron would run for the hills without a doubt. “Chrissie would cut me out of her life if she knew. She’s spiteful.”</p><p>Aaron frowned. “Right, so you’re just gonna keep this kid from her forever, are you?”</p><p>Robert took a swig of his beer and swallowed it down with a sullen look. “I don’t know. I am trying here, Aaron. But this isn’t an ideal situation by any means, you have to understand that.”</p><p>The conversation faltered as the main course arrived. Robert was thankful for the distraction, he didn’t want to think about the struggle that would come with either of his options. If he told Chrissie, she’d ridicule him beyond imagination. He would have all his assets ripped away from him and she would no doubt pay one of her fancy, makeshift lawyers to find a way of keeping Robert from his daughter. On the other hand, if he didn’t tell her, he would be faced with the strain and clusterfuck of balancing his already rocky life with his new life. And that wouldn’t be fair on Aaron who’d already been through enough in the first month alone.</p><p>It was clear what he had to do. He knew himself well and the task of keeping the biggest secret he possibly could from his wife gave him a twisted thrill when he thought it through properly. To be fair, he only landed himself in trouble when he got bored. And nothing about keeping a secret, illegitimate child from your wife was boring by any means.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to try me best to get the next one out a little quicker &lt;3</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert gets drunk again. Chrissie tries to apologise for her actions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron was tired. The scintillating streetlights that outlined the main road into town were turning into fuzzy, distorted lines of each and every angle. Himself and Robert arrived back in Honfleur in sync with the sunset. The car grinded to a halt outside of Aaron’s flat and Robert yawned contently.</p><p>Aaron uncliped his seatbelt and stretched his limbs to their limit, satisfied with the cracking sound that some of his bones emitted. He was drained from an emotional rollercoaster of a day but still felt stupidly happy, and he was unsure as to whether that was because of his baby or Robert. Or, and more than likely, both. He turned to Robert, who was looking at his copy of the sonogram picture with a fond smile. On the surface, he appeared happy but when Aaron gazed into his eyes it was like a different Robert. There was an empty void in his eyes that lacked life and spark. Aaron didn’t know the full extent of what Robert was going through, however he couldn’t help but wonder if Robert secretly despised him for bringing this baby into their lives when none of them were dealing with life well beforehand.</p><p>“I would invite you in but you seem as knackered as I am,” Aaron said, gathering his stuff and preparing to flee solo. </p><p>“Wait.” Robert grabbed a hold of Aaron’s wrist before letting it go just as fast, overcome with uncertainty. “What if I said I didn’t want to go home yet?”</p><p>Just one touch of Robert’s hand sent tremors of heat through Aaron’s body. “Well, I’d say good because someone needs to drink those bottles of beer Adam left.”</p><p>Robert beamed as they got out of the car, locking it behind him and hurriedly following Aaron at the heels like an obedient puppy. “Who’s Adam then? You got a secret husband I don’t know about?”</p><p>“Why? You jealous?”</p><p>Robert gave a bemused laugh and Aaron explained that Adam was just a mate. Robert felt a flood of relief, and then quickly scolded himself. He had no right to feel that way, <em>he</em> was the married one.</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert took in the sights of Aaron’s cluttered, unorganised living room. Woolen blankets, remotes and controllers took up a large amount of space on the sofa next to Robert, a display of car magazines were crumpled up on the glass coffee table, various cushions appeared to have been carelessly tossed around the floor and canvases with cool tones of colour were stacked against the only blank wall, covered in a layer of dust as they’d clearly been there a while. Everywhere Robert looked was inviting and lived in. Everything appeared to have meaning and everything looked worn, which was refreshing compared to Robert’s (well, Chrissie’s) house that was vastly stark, no real signs of memories ever being made. Each corner was always cleaned to a crisp and if never felt like home, despite his family being there with him.</p><p>Aaron finally came out of the kitchen and thrusted a six-pack of beer onto Robert’s lap. “Try not to get too off your face.” He switched the TV on at a low volume, with the hope that a bit of background noise would cover up any moments of awkward silence that may occur. </p><p>Aaron curled up on the armchair in front of the fireplace and Robert cracked his first bottle open, licking his lips after taking a sip. “I still can’t believe our baby’s due on my birthday. April 22nd. What are the chances, eh?”</p><p><em>Our baby.</em> Aaron’s heart swelled. “I know, poor kid.”</p><p>….. </p><p>“So, does anyone else know about the baby?” Robert asked, gazing out the window into the pitchblack sky. He should probably head home now but it was the last place on earth he wanted to be, as usual.  </p><p>“Just Adam, he was with me when I found out. He’s back in Emmerdale now though,” Aaron said. Robert’s brows furrowed at the mention of that dreaded village. “Don’t worry, I made him swear not to say anything to Vic about you.”</p><p>Robert’s features were sharp and tense, his relaxed form became eerily serious at the flip of a switch as he put the pieces together. “Adam Barton? Your best friend is my sister’s boyfriend?” Robert’s jolting change in mood stunned Aaron into silence and he could only give a slow nod. Robert briskly stood up, putting his beer bottle to one side. “Tell me you’re joking. If news of this gets around the village then-”</p><p>“Then what?” Aaron challenged, losing his temper.</p><p>“As soon as my family finds out they’ll ridicule me, they already think I’m a waste of space. Why do you think I haven’t been back there in a decade? Not to mention that it will no doubt get back to Chrissie in no time. I can’t have that happen.” Robert paced the small area of space, burning holes in the floor as his mind ran away with him. </p><p>“Just sit down.” Aaron gave Robert a slight shove backwards onto the sofa before planting himself down beside him. “You know, you are so selfish. Not everything’s about you. Adam’s going to keep his mouth shut so just chill out, yeah? What happened to taking this one step at a time?”</p><p>Robert shook his head. “I don’t trust that runt to do anything he’s told.”</p><p>“Then that’s your problem,” Aaron said, silently praying that Robert wouldn’t ruin the decent day they’d had. “Don’t start having a go at innocent people, this is no one’s fault. Not mine, not yours and definitely not Adam’s.”</p><p>“But what about Chrissie?” Robert mumbled indignantly.</p><p>Aaron groaned. “What about her? She’s been left in the lurch, hasn’t she? Just like you wanted.”</p><p>Robert pouted in defeat. Aaron carried on, “I don’t get it, you made out like things were as good as over with you two. So why are you clinging on to her? Would it really be the end of the world if she found out?”</p><p>Robert tilted his neck up towards Aaron, glaring at him like he’d done something criminal. “She’s my <em>wife,</em> and I love her. Don’t you dare act like you know what’s best for me, you haven’t got a clue.”</p><p>“I was just asking,” Aaron said, holding back the urge to throttle Robert.</p><p>“Yeah? Well, don’t.” Robert chugged his way through the penultimate bottle of lager. Aaron had tried to pry it out of Robert’s hands but he clung on to it like a baby with a bottle of milk. “You probably want me to tell her so she’ll finally throw me out and I’ll come running over to you like some desperate idiot. You just want me to yourself, don’t you?”</p><p>“I’ve already had you to myself Robert, and it was the worst mistake of my life,” Aaron spat, trying to stop his voice from uncontrollably wobbling. “If you think I’m trying to get your wife out of the picture so that we can have some sort of domestic then you really are stupid.”</p><p>Robert slumped further into the cushions with a frown. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Sure you are. You shouldn’t apologise if that’s what you really think,” Aaron said dryly, pretending that Robert’s drunken slurs hadn't affected him. </p><p>“No, I am, really. I don’t know why I said that, I just-” Robert’s voice was brittle. “You’re so nice, Aaron. So nice. You don’t deserve me.”</p><p>Aaron felt a pang of empathy as he listened to Robert’s breathy whimpers. It was evident that Robert’s home life wasn’t all that sweet, Chrissie was tearing chunks out of Robert as he dumbly sat by and let her. It made no sense to Aaron, he couldn’t comprehend what was keeping Robert tied to his broken home. Looking at Robert’s current disorderly state, Aaron had a strange sense of Déjà Vu. It wasn’t the first time he had witnessed Robert cowered over a bottle with a defeated, numb look. And that made Aaron despise Chrissie a whole lot more.</p><p>“Look, you’re in no shape to drive now so why don’t you just stay on my sofa tonight? Yeah?” Aaron said, grabbing a blanket and draping it loosely over Robert’s lap. Robert melted under the sound of Aaron’s gravelly voice that spoke in such a caring manner that Robert had been craving. Robert glimpsed at Aaron with big eyes that conveyed his gratefulness and he quietly watched as Aaron nonchalantly picked bits of loose fluff off the blanket. </p><p>Aaron turned to Robert. “Thank you for today," he said. “For driving me and just being there. It means a lot.”</p><p>Robert gazed through hooded eyes at Aaron’s tanned skin, admiring his relaxed, brown curls and the warm, rosy glow on his cheeks that never seemed to vanish. His shivering body drifted closer to Aaron and he could feel the heat of Aaron’s breath as he closed his eyes. With a flood of want and need, he urgently attached his lips to Aaron’s and wormed his hand around the back of Aaron’s neck. At first Aaron’s lips were stiff but he soon warmed up and began kissing Robert back with soft moans. And then, as quickly as it started, it was over with a haste turn of Aaron’s neck and a gruff 'No.' </p><p>….. </p><p>Robert’s airy snores filled the room as he slept, sprawled out on the sofa with his mouth ajar. Down the hall, Aaron lay awake in his own bed under a Robert-induced haze as the sensation of Robert’s lips continued to dance around his mind. He was angry at himself for kissing Robert back, but there was something about the blond man that had him under a spell. Robert’s lips were magnetic and Aaron had blurred out any rational thought as he got lost in them. That was until the shrill taste of alcohol on Robert’s tongue had brought Aaron to his senses and it pained him to tear his lips away from Robert’s. But if he didn’t, things were guaranteed to go further and he didn’t want to take advantage of Robert.</p><p>….. </p><p>The next day, Robert walked through his front door with a crushing feeling of shame. The place was empty and Robert used the opportunity to take a much needed shower, basking in the soothing release of the piping hot water that steamed the room. The humiliation of last night began to fade and wash away, then he heard a knock on the bathroom door and tensed. Great, Chrissie was home. “I’ll be down in a bit,” he said, trying to scrape up the energy to deal with her.</p><p>Chrissie sat on their bed and waited. She’d mapped out everything in her head that she wanted to say to her husband when the door to the en-suite creaked open and Robert appeared, his skin still wet with droplets of water cascading off the ends of his hair. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” Chrissie asked, her voice coated in concern.</p><p>Robert shrugged, his expression blank. “Where’s Georgia?”</p><p>“Dad picked her up from school so we can talk,” Chrissie said.</p><p>“What’s the point when you won’t believe a word I say?” Robert said, searching through his wardrobe for some lounge wear.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Chrissie stood next to Robert and put a hand on his arm, desperately trying to keep his attention. “I should’ve never said those things to you, it was cruel and uncalled for.”<br/>
</p><p>“What things, Chrissie? Blaming me for <em>you</em> leaving Georgia alone? Accusing me of sleeping with anyone that has a pulse? Or calling me a coward for being depressed?” Robert felt his nostrils flare in anger. If he was a cartoon character, there would be smoke blowing vigorously out of his ears right now. </p><p>“All of it. I know I’ve been a lousy excuse of a wife lately, and I hate myself. But I’m here now and I want to help you,” Chrissie said, her grating voice ringing loudly.</p><p>“Well, I don’t want your help!” Robert’s jaw clenched, and he backed Chrissie into a corner. “I’m not going to forget how you treated me. It hurt, you know? I poured my heart out to you and you just trampled all over it.” </p><p>“How do I make it up to you?” Chrissie begged.</p><p>“You can’t.” Robert slung his top on and eyed Chrissie over once more before leaving the room. If Chrissie wanted to squirm her way back into his arms once again, then that was up to her. But this time Robert wasn’t going to make it easy. Why should he? He had her exactly where he wanted, begging for his mercy. He would be a fool to not use that to his advantage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you again for the comments and kudos, I can't believe the love this story has already gotten. thank you all so much &lt;3</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Chrissie away, Robert and Aaron grow closer, only to be interrupted by a surprise visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One late August morning, Robert woke up to the touch of tiny, soggy fingers that poked and prodded at his face with no boundaries.</p><p>“Wake up!” Georgia whisper-yelled in his ear, her minty breath tickling his skin. Robert squinted, adjusting to the blinding morning light. He lovingly squeezed Georgia tightly against his chest and placed an excessive amount of kisses on her head, emitting a delightful fit of giggles from the little girl.</p><p>“What are you doing awake this early? It’s the summer holidays,” Robert asked as Georgia wiggled out of his grip, accidentally kicking him a few times in the process.</p><p>“Mummy woke me up. She has a surprise,” Georgia said.</p><p>Robert began fixing Georgia’s plaits, which were already a frizzy mess of loose strands sticking out in every direction. He smoothed down the top of her head and she gave him a dopey smile in return. </p><p>The faint murmuring of Chrissie’s voice could be heard from the office and Robert saddened as he remembered what was happening today. Chrissie had taken it upon herself to plan a few weeks away in Ibiza to visit her sister, booking a room for herself and Georgia in a lavish resort that happened to be the home of Rebecca’s over-priced but thriving Tiki bar. Chrissie was convinced that this tropical retreat would do the world some good, claiming that she had lost the precious bond with her son ever since he decided, just over a year ago, that living with his laid-back, chill aunt was a better suited lifestyle for him. </p><p>Chrissie was distraught beyond belief when Lachlan announced that he needed the change. She cried rivers when watching him pack and tried every form of bribery under the sun to get him to stay. She then gave Robert a stern dose of the silent treatment when he had keenly offered to drive Lachlan to the airport. The teenager had given Robert the creeps since the day they met, and he was overjoyed to get Lachlan as far away from Georgia as possible for the foreseeable future. </p><p>The aroma of Chrissie’s designer perfume wafted around the bedroom as she entered with a pile of clothes in her arms and her mobile tucked under her cheek. “Okay, Bex. That’s wonderful. See you this afternoon. Bye!” She hung up and perched herself on the edge of the bed, resting one manicured hand on Robert’s thigh and the other on Georgia's arm.</p><p>“Right, Miss, how would you like to come on holiday with Mummy?” Chrissie said, pulling Georgia onto her lap.</p><p>Georgia gasped, her jaw dropping with pure excitement. “Where? When?”</p><p>“We’re leaving in a few hours, I’ve already packed your suitcase. And the ‘where’ is a surprise,” Chrissie said. “So, why don’t you go and decide what toys you want to bring, yeah? Don’t go overboard.”</p><p>Georgia obeyed and sprinted away to her bedroom with a gaggle of joyous shrieks.</p><p>Chrissie let out a breath before laying down on her side of the bed, her acrylic nails leaving a slow trail down Robert’s bare chest. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?”</p><p>“And pass up on two weeks of non-stop peace and quiet? No, thank you,” Robert said, rolling over to face away from Chrissie.</p><p>….. </p><p>It had taken longer than anticipated for Chrissie and Georgia to vacate the house. Once Georgia realised that her daddy wasn’t coming to Ibiza with them, her bottom lip quivered and her face went red, frankly not impressed with the prospect of being away from Robert for that long. She locked her entire body around his ankles in a feeble attempt to bring him with her. In the end, Chrissie had to forcefully strap her into the car as she melted down in fits of tears and anguish.</p><p>As soon as the car was out of sight, Robert gleefully spent the rest of his morning grooming and pampering himself. He put on a crisp ironed shirt that had cost more than most people earn in a week, polished his shoes and tampered with his wild hair until it looked presentable. He checked his teeth in the illuminated mirror that hung in the master bathroom, before making his way downstairs to start lunch. With the oven preheating and his cook books piled up on the counter, he grinned when he got a confirmation text from Aaron that he was on his way.</p><p>Shortly after that, Robert’s homemade lasagne was bubbling away in the oven as he raced around the ground floor of the house, scooping up any remainders of Georgia’s toys and preparing to temporarily hide them away in her bedroom. In the nick of time, the doorbell rang and Robert took a slow jog to the front door, greeting Aaron with a flashy smile. Aaron stood with his legs crossed and his hands in the pockets of his overalls, leaning against the door frame with a slight smirk. A black and blue duffel bag sat in front of his feet.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for coming.” Robert led Aaron through to the kitchen. “I hope you’re hungry, I may have overdone it with dinner. Saying that, you are eating for two now so no harm done.”</p><p>Aaron sat on one of the plush bar stools, spinning around on it as he took in the sights of his home for the next couple of weeks. “Well, I came straight from work so I’m starving.”</p><p>“I’m making lasagne, is that alright?” Robert asked, dragging his stare away from the view of Aaron in his overalls and focusing on the cooking instead.</p><p>“Perfect,” Aaron grinned. He would have to be blind to not have noticed Robert gawking at him like an idiot but for Robert’s sanity he carried on like normal. Except this time it was with a stupid smile that stuck around like an infection. </p><p>“I know this may be a bit strange, us being here together for a while. But it might be a gift. We both get a chance to learn about each other, and figure out how we’re going to move forward and make this work,” Robert said. </p><p>As Robert stayed glued to the hob, he could feel Aaron’s stare like lasers in the back of his neck. Aaron appeared to be in high spirits and Robert just hoped and prayed that it would stay that way for the next fortnight. It had only been a few weeks since he'd accompanied Aaron to the first scan and he'd missed him immensely. With oncoming days of just pure Aaron and nothing else on the horizon, excitement twinged through Robert’s spine.</p><p>….. </p><p>Dinner was going swimmingly if Robert did say so himself. Conversation flowed with relative ease and he felt elated. His lasagne had gone down a storm with Aaron, the younger man engulfing it like it was the last supper. Robert had watched on in a fusion of amusement and disgust from across the dining table, sipping on a glass of rosé.</p><p>"What?" Aaron barked, lasagne hanging out his mouth.</p><p> "Nothing." Robert stifled a laugh, shaking his head. "Just admiring your impeccable table manners." </p><p>"Shut your gob."</p><p>"You shut yours. Literally." </p><p>Aaron made a show and a half of closing his mouth, correcting his posture and removing his elbows from the table. "Is this better, master?"</p><p>"Drama queen," Robert huffed. Aaron flipped him off with a shoddy glare and resorted right back to his previous lack of decorum. “So, I see that the weird pregnancy cravings have already kicked in.” Robert nodded to the almost empty jar of pickles next to Aaron’s plate.</p><p>Aaron brashly munched on a pickle, a way of telling Robert that he wouldn't be judged.</p><p>…..</p><p>Time flew by and the days of the week blurred into one dreamy alternate reality that Robert never wanted to leave. He hadn’t expected to feel so... stable. He’d viewed Chrissie as a necessity that he was unable to live without. She symbolised what he thought was the reality he needed. She was his key to being a version of himself that would impress, a version of himself that was <em>perfect.</em> And without that, he was nothing. But looking at Aaron now, something had changed within him. He had this inner peace that had been missing for a long time. Aaron was simple, in the nicest way. His presence was as light as a feather and Robert didn’t feel like he had to close up. There was something about Aaron that made Robert want to run towards him, not away.</p><p>They were sat together on the sofa, images and patterns from the television reflected on Aaron’s face and Robert was fixated. Aaron’s dressing gown (which he practically lived in, Robert had observed) covered the majority of his body but hung loosely around his shoulders, leaving his chest on display. Robert was drawn to the selection of scars that littered Aaron’s chest and he had so many questions. His heart thumped.</p><p>Aaron must’ve felt Robert’s open stare as he wasted no time in wrapping his dressing gown tightly around himself. He quietly cleared his throat, his eyes never leaving the TV screen. Robert should’ve taken the hint but his mouth ran away with him. “What happened to you?” </p><p>Aaron’s eyes narrowed and his mouth hung open slightly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>“Do you still do it?” Robert’s hands were clammy and he felt idiotic. A wave of solace washed over him when Aaron shook his head. Robert was too tense to say another word, so he turned his head back to the film. None of it went in. Concern drilled at the back of his mind, an unpleasant white noise that wouldn’t let him settle. It was none of his business, so he buried his incessant need for answers.</p><p>…..</p><p>As the film came to an end, Aaron sat up on the sofa to face Robert. “Robert, what is this?”</p><p>“Terminator 2.”</p><p>“No, not the film. Us,” Aaron said, his hand fiddling with the tassels on the cushion behind Robert’s head. “What are we doing? I mean, I thought we'd skipped the whole friends thing. But then, we're not just like... having casual sex either.”</p><p>“You were the one who turned me down,” Robert smirked, turning his body so that it was facing Aaron’s. </p><p>“Because you were drunk. Otherwise, I‘d have- you know.” Aaron looked riddled with nerves, whereas Robert’s ears pricked up.</p><p>He urged Aaron to finish his sentence. “What?”</p><p>“We both know what would've happened.” </p><p>“So is that what you want? Casual sex?” Robert offered, his voice sounding like silk.</p><p>Aaron’s gaze shifted between Robert’s plush lips and desiring eyes. Aaron wanted to bathe in the heat of the room and his long, drawn out breaths were synchronised with Robert’s. Robert’s next line was practically a whisper. “Are you not satisfied with being just friends?” </p><p>“What do you think?” Aaron said, his eyes fluttered shut as the gap between him and Robert disappeared.</p><p>Robert eagerly deepened the kiss, his hands landing either side of Aaron’s face. The itch of Aaron’s stubble on his fingertips made him shiver and Aaron’s lips felt heavenly.</p><p>As Robert fell further and further into the sensation that was Aaron, the door bell sounded out. The ringing put a stop to everything and Robert’s eyes widened. He craned his neck to try and see out of the window. With no luck, he scrambled to get up and head over to the door, leaving Aaron awkwardly waiting on the sofa, annoyance painted on his features.</p><p>Robert swung the door open to find his little sister on the other side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have big changes in my life starting next week, I'm moving to London for a couple of months to start a new job so as I adjust to my new schedule updates may be a little slower :)</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert makes a discovery that furies him and Aaron realises he's in far too deep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vic! What are you doing here?” Robert wasn’t alarmed, he’d been half expecting Vic to show up for quite some time. It was just a shame that she had the worst timing known to man. </p><p>Victoria had her arms crossed with a raised brow. “Oh, so you do remember me then? You could’ve answered my messages, Robert. Just so I know you’re not dead.”</p><p>There was only one thing on Robert’s mind; Aaron. If his darling sister hadn’t rudely interrupted, he’d have the younger man writhing and gasping in his bed by now. That thought travelled down south and all we wanted to do was shove Vic out the door and lock it behind her. “Look, Vic, now’s really not a good time-”</p><p>“You are kidding me,” Vic said, more than displeased. “After I came all this way? What’s so important?” Despite Robert’s best efforts to keep her at bay, Vic barged her way through the front door just as Aaron marched out from the lounge with an agitated swing in his step.</p><p>“Rob, who is-” Aaron’s words fell flat when he layed eyes on a very astonished Victoria. </p><p>“Aaron?!” Vic was speechless, staring at Aaron with a gaping mouth. Aaron put a hand on his stomach, like he was expecting it to have grown drastically overnight. At only 10 weeks, he looked nothing more than slightly bloated but the paranoia that someone would know he was pregnant with a blink of an eye ate him up inside. </p><p>Vic turned to her brother, who looked like he was about to pass out. “Care to explain why Aaron Dingle is in your house?”</p><p>“He was fixing my car,” Robert said, pleading to Aaron with one look to back him up.</p><p>Aaron cleared his throat. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Right, because mechanics always do their best work in fluffy dressing gowns,” Vic said, not as blindsided as Robert hoped she would be. “Do I look like I was born yesterday?”</p><p>Aaron and Robert’s misspoken communication was beginning to get on Vic’s nerves. “Come on, spill. What’s going on? And how do the two of yous even know each other?”</p><p>Aaron knew that the very idea of anyone, let alone Robert’s flesh and blood, finding out about their baby was illicit in Robert’s dysfunctional mind. But that didn’t stop him from having a lightning bolt of adrenaline - what was stopping him from telling Vic the truth? She stood across from him right now, wanting answers. Answers that he had to spare.</p><p>“I’m pr-”</p><p>“He got covered in oil so I let him use my shower. That’s not a crime is it?” Robert beat him to it. Aaron almost envied how smoothly the lies just rolled off his tongue.</p><p>Vic didn’t look wholeheartedly convinced but that wasn’t Aaron’s problem. Speaking of problems, Robert was doing a grand old job of ignoring his and Aaron wanted to strangle him. Though, to be fair, Aaron hadn’t even told his own mother that he was pregnant yet so that would make him quite the hypocrite. And at the end of the day, he needed to keep Robert sweet because he couldn't do this without him by his side.</p><p>As Robert desperately tried to pry a fuming Victoria out of the door, the awkward encounter escalated to a whole new level as a second face lugged a floral print suitcase up the stone steps to the entrance. It was Aaron’s turn to panic as his best mate turned up for the second time this summer, with much less enthusiasm this time round.</p><p>“Finally, I thought you decided to run off with the taxi driver,” Vic said.</p><p>“If only,” Adam mumbled, giving Robert an unimpressed eye. Adam watched as his best mate's head hung low. He knew Aaron and Robert were on 'good' terms, even if 'good' wasn't the optimal word he would've chosen. Adam had a protective streak over Aaron and Robert was on strict probation. Adam shot Aaron a knowing look.</p><p>….. </p><p>Robert was tense, for the lack of a better word. Vic was seated across from him, sipping her coffee as she got more inquisitive by the minute. Adam stood in the corner of the kitchen, one leg in front of the other as he looked at Robert like he was planning where to bury his body. And then there was Aaron, who was shuffling around upstairs, leaving Robert to deal with the interrogation single-handedly.</p><p>He felt like a ticking time bomb that had only a matter of seconds until the self destruct button went off. He’d calmed the waters, spinning yet another pack of convincible lies to cover up the trail that had been left. All that was left to do was send Aaron on his way and wait for Chrissie to arrive home tomorrow. He meandered his way to his and Chrissie’s room, where Aaron was throwing things into his bag with a dispirited expression.</p><p>Robert’s heart throbbed, he had wanted to make the most of his last full day with Aaron but Vic and Adam had served as a rude awakening.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Aaron. I really am. I’m just not ready to tell Vic the truth,” Robert said.</p><p>Aaron carried on packing. Pretending that Robert wasn’t there was easier than trying to reason with him. And Robert, well, Robert did what he did with any unattainable situation he’d managed to wrangle himself into; make it a hundred times worse. </p><p>“Chrissie’s coming home tomorrow.” </p><p>Aaron stilled, looking up with tears brimming in his eyes. He gave a slight insulted nod. “So, that’s the real reason you want me gone. You can lie to Vic like she’s nothing, but your wife’s a different story.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Aaron raised his voice, hammering his point home. “If you knew Vic was coming, I’d already be out that door. Because you can’t bare to let people know how much of a screw up you really are.”</p><p>“No!” Robert leapt forward, clutching Aaron’s shoulders to still the younger man. He sat himself and Aaron on the edge of the bed, his voice softening. “Aaron, please don’t ruin this. It’s been so, so good.”</p><p>Aaron was breathing heavily, his cheeks puffed out. “<em>I’m</em> ruining this? I’ve just spent two weeks in your wife’s house and now you’re chucking me out like nothing’s happened between us.”</p><p>“Why are you being like this?” Robert asked, his palm massaging Aaron’s shoulder as his fingers lightly scratched it.</p><p>“Because I’m not going to spend god knows how long playing second fiddle to your mug of a wife,” Aaron said, his voice low and croaky. “You can't just spend your days switching between your sham of a marriage and… me. It’s not fair. And just because you’re afraid. Of what? Losing a bit of money?” </p><p>Robert had this look, like he was back in school being told off by the head teacher. Aaron continued to drill into him. “You need to suck it up and decide what you want.” He threw his bag over his shoulder, rubbing his eyes with a sweaty fist before he stormed out of the bedroom. Only, he suddenly stopped, a feeling of discomfort dawning over him as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>Robert’s eyes widened and he rushed over. “Aaron, what is it?”</p><p>Robert reached out but Aaron batted his hand away. “Nothing, just a cramp. Now leave me alone.” </p><p>…..</p><p>Chrissie and Georgia arrived home late the next day, headlights pulling into the darkness of the driveway. Robert stood by the door, chattering with Vic as they each cradled a steaming mug of coffee. He grinned when the car engine ran silent and he pulled a cranky, delirious Georgia from her car seat into his arms. She gave him a weak smile before her eyelids drifted shut again.</p><p>Vic came over, her eyes sparkling as she gently traced patterns on Georgia’s back. “I can’t believe how big she is. She was just a baby the last time I saw her, Rob.”</p><p>“I know. And I’m sorry, I’m terrible at keeping contact,” Robert sighed, nudging Vic to help Chrissie take the luggage out of the boot. He gave Chrissie a quick, forced kiss on the cheek as she embarked on some much needed catch-up time with Vic. He then carefully carried Georgia upstairs to get her ready for bed. </p><p>Vic offered Chrissie the remains of Robert’s Americano, which she gladly accepted with a yawn. They walked inside, suitcases trailing behind them through the gravel.</p><p>“So, have you been keeping my brother in line?” Vic asked.</p><p>“Well, you know what he’s like. I try, but at the end of the day Robert’s going to do what Robert wants to do,” Chrissie said, a hint of affection trying to come out.</p><p>….. </p><p>Georgia whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut as Robert flicked the light on.</p><p>“Sorry, sweetheart,” Robert whispered, gently setting her on her feet. After gathering a clean set of pyjamas, he quickly stripped the grizzly four-year-old and gasped when he took sight of her skin. It was red raw from top to bottom, peeling and incredibly irritated. Robert’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Oh my god, George, what happened?” He asked, gently caressing her hands with his thumbs. She pouted and stared at the floor with a whine. </p><p>“It’s okay, you can tell me.” Robert encouraged her to speak up.</p><p>“I got sunburn on the beach. It really hurts, Daddy,” Georgia sniffled and wrapped her arms around Robert. He planted a kiss on Georgia’s forehead and reassured her that he’ll be back before he dashed to the bathroom to grab the bottle of Aloe Vera. He returned and began massaging it tenderly into her skin.</p><p>“Did you wear suncream?”</p><p>Georgia shook her head, pushing her hair out of her face. “There was none left and Mummy fell asleep.”</p><p>“Where was your brother? Or Auntie Bex?” Robert asked, his skin crawling. He didn’t like where this was going one bit.</p><p>“Working. It was just me and Mummy on the beach.” And there it was. Robert felt a punch of fury like he never had before. So much anger was brewing inside him that he felt physically sick. The fact that Chrissie had left their daughter alone for five minutes to pop to the corner shop was one thing, but dozing on the beach all day as Georgia slowly fried under the Ibiza sun was unforgivable.</p><p>Robert was seething with anger and his jaw was tense. “Why didn’t you wake Mummy up?”</p><p>“Am I in trouble?” Georgia’s chin was wobbling and her eyes glassed over as she picked up on Robert's change of mood.</p><p>“No. Not at all, sweetheart. You’ve done nothing wrong.” He helped his daughter slip into her pyjamas and soothed her with a bedtime story before kissing her goodnight.</p><p>As he shut her bedroom door behind him, he took a series of deep breaths. He’d never been so mad at his wife in the six years he’d known her and the thought of Georgia burning to a crisp on the beach, alone, made his blood curdle.</p><p>….. </p><p>Aaron sat alone in his flat. The lights were off and he was submerged in silence. Just how he liked it. His state of tranquility was over before it had properly started when Adam wandered in like he owned the place. Aaron’s fingers were intertwined, resting on his stomach as he continued to stare into nothingness.</p><p>“That farm boy career of yours must be booming if you can afford to fly out again,” Aaron said dryly. </p><p>Adam sighed and sat down. “Don’t be like that, mate. Vic dragged me with her.”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, resting his chin on his knuckles.</p><p>“So, Robert’s married,” Adam said, a slight undertone of judgement.</p><p>“You're smart,” Aaron said. He paused and stared into his lap. “I thought Vic would’ve mentioned it at one point.”</p><p>“Maybe. I should probably start listening to her more.” Adam chuckled at his own feeble attempt of humour, but Aaron wasn’t in the mood. “You're really keeping this baby then?”</p><p>Aaron nodded without further thought. “I just- I’m terrified. And frustrated. I’m frustrated because I don’t know where I stand with Robert. I mean, I think he likes me but then he throws me out of his house the second his wife’s back in the country."</p><p>“He said he likes you?” Adam clarified.</p><p>“Well, not in so many words but- we kissed. Again. Just before you and Vic showed up,” Aaron admitted, picking at his fingernails absentmindedly.</p><p>“And do you like him?”</p><p>Aaron chewed on the inside of his cheeks, a despondent pit of sadness welling up in his gut. He felt empty but he nodded once again. He was in far too deep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for all the lovely comments and kudos, keep them coming &lt;3</p><p>Katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert furiously confronts Chrissie. Things begin to unravel as Vic finds out the truth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert spent the remainder of the evening struggling to conceal his skyrocketing levels of anger. Chrissie didn’t have a care in the world as she continued to top up her gin glass whilst holding a strained, insipid conversation with Vic. When she wasn’t looking, Robert shot spiteful daggers into her back. He didn’t want to spark any antagonism until they were alone, desperate to maintain a loving family image in front of his meddling little sister. A meek attempt to keep things simple and confined.</p><p>He averted his attention to the grand, copper clock on the wall and watched the second hand tick by. Until finally, <em>finally</em>, Vic slowly proceeded to the spare room for the night with Adam when he'd bothered to roll up again. Robert could only guess where he’d been. The scorn that Adam sent his way answered his queries.</p><p>Chrissie slid off the barstool, blathering on about how tired she was. Her words meant nothing to Robert and they bounced off him like he was immune to them. Chrissie dumped the stained glasses in the basin and turned to Robert, only to be surprised at her husband’s wrathful expression. “What is it?” she asked, oblivious.</p><p>“How could you?” Robert spat.</p><p>“What have I done?” Chrissie just stood there, looking all gormless and Robert was only riled on by her audacity.</p><p>“Don’t you dare play dumb, Chrissie!” Robert’s lips were a stern line, tension prominent in all of his facial muscles. “I just had to calm Georgia down, she was in absolute hysterics. Her skin is on fire and she’s in pain because <em>you</em> left her to burn on the beach.”</p><p>Chrissie was spooked, her mouth hung open but anything that she wanted to say evaporated briskly. She ever so slightly turned her head and Robert just <em>knew</em> she was going to try and deny it.</p><p>“What? You hoped I wouldn’t find out? <em>Two weeks.</em> You had to look after her and keep her safe for two measly weeks and you couldn’t even manage that.” For the sake of not wanting to shout, Robert injected all of the hatred he could muster into each and every word he spoke.</p><p>Chrissie flapped her hands about, pathetically trying to pluck an excuse from thin air. “You have no idea how bad I feel about this. I- I didn’t notice until it was too late, she seemed fine and then one minute later-”</p><p>Robert wasn’t having any of it. “Chrissie, she told me you were asleep. Regardless of whether she got burnt or not, you left her on her own. <em>Again.</em>”</p><p>“I don’t know what you want me to say. I’m sorry, truly. It was a mistake. She’s going to be fine though, children get sunburned all the time,” Chrissie said. Any shred of remorse she had was draining out of her already.</p><p>“And that makes it alright?” Robert couldn’t hold back anymore, Chrissie needed to know how much her mindless actions led to avoidable consequences, before it was too late. “You know what else happens all the time? Children suffering from malnutrition and illness or living in poverty. It doesn't make it okay!”</p><p>“Don’t be so dramatic, you’re making mountains out of molehills,” Chrissie sneered.</p><p>Anything Chrissie said damaged their already frail relationship even further and Robert felt a drill of exertion that came with his wife’s lack of ability to take criticism. She was going to be the end of him. And not in a good way. “No. I’m trying to make you realise how much of an ignorant, trainwreck of a mother you really are!”</p><p>Chrissie saw red. Her eyes sprung wide in horror and her dominant hand developed a mind of it’s own, flying up and slapping Robert across the face. <em>Hard.</em> A flush of red came to life on Robert’s cheek and there were obvious imprints left from Chrissie’s rings. </p><p>The room fell eerily silent.</p><p>….. </p><p>The next morning was violently cold for the last Sunday of September. Robert, Victoria and Georgia were huddled together in their warmest coats as they sat outside La Maison Bleue, watching the fishermen trot expertly around the harbour. Georgia stared vacantly into her hot chocolate and Robert put a comforting arm around her back. She’d been in bits this morning since her pain had worsened overnight, her fragile skin tightening to a point where she couldn’t even walk without agonising aches. Robert had had to carry her to and from the car as she sniveled miserably. </p><p>“I can’t believe Chrissie would do that,” Vic tutted, her heart stinging with empathy as she looked at the sleepy four-year-old who was adjusting her baby pink beret. </p><p>“That makes two of us,” Robert said. “I can’t even bring myself to let her near Georgia at the moment.”</p><p>Vic squeezed Robert’s shoulder in commiseration, silently agreeing. “That’s understandable. Who leaves a four-year-old on their own?”</p><p>“I’m at a dead end Vic, I can’t even trust Chrissie to look after her own daughter by herself. What do I do?” Robert said in a broken voice. </p><p>“I know it’s hard but you have to try and move past it. Georgia will heal,” Vic said, matter of fact. “At the end of the day, Chrissie made a mistake and making mistakes is how people learn.”</p><p>Robert took just one look at Georgia and he felt like he was plummeting into a cul-de-sac with no way out. “She- she didn’t even show any remorse. It was like she didn’t <em>care</em>.”</p><p>Vic furrowed her brows. “No, surely she’s upset to a degree. And I know she messed up but she can’t change what she did.”</p><p>“When I mess up, I don’t let it hurt Georgia. In any way, shape or form. That’s the difference,” Robert said, his eyes snapping to Vic with a betrayed glint. “It feels like you’re taking her side.”</p><p>“Robert, this isn’t about sides. I’m just saying that if you really love Chrissie then you’ll have to find a way past this. She’s your wife, you can’t resent her forever.” Vic scooted up to Robert’s side and rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him through her lashes with a sad smile. </p><p>Robert sighed. “No offence, Vic, but you don’t even know Chrissie. She never learns. I just know that something like this will happen again and- and I don’t think I have the energy to deal with it.”</p><p>He spoke again, choosing to change the subject. “Where’s Adam anyway?”</p><p>“Only hanging out with the true love of his life.”</p><p>Robert looked at her blankly, confusion drawn on him.</p><p>“Aaron,” Vic laughed.</p><p>….. </p><p>The frigid weather had slowly vanished throughout the day and crystal clear skies were settling overhead. Their coats were abandoned on a park bench as Robert and Vic took it in turns to push a now more lively Georgia on the creeking swings.</p><p>“What did you mean earlier? When you talked about you messing up?” Vic quizzed. She didn’t miss the dash of trepidation that appeared on Robert’s face.</p><p>“Nothing. It was just a term of phrase,” Robert lied. Vic crossed her arms in disbelief.</p><p>“Robert, what have you done?” Vic said, in a haunting way that reminded Robert so much of their mum. He felt that recurring pang of shame brew deep inside him again. He wondered what his mum would make of his current chain of flaws if she were still here today. She had such a wonderful motherly instinct, complete with the perfect balance of succour and tough love. It was times like this when Robert prayed for her guidance.</p><p>“You can tell me, I’ll never judge you,” Vic spoke softly and Robert scoffed. That was debatable.</p><p>Robert inhaled deeply as Vic kept on probing. “Is it something to do with Aaron?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Robert said, so timid and out of character. “We-” Robert suddenly got clawed back into the reality of Georgia’s presence when she started to wiggle with a grouchy pout in an attempt to free herself from the swing. Robert helped her down, covering her ears since he still felt brave. “Don’t freak out, okay? It’s not a big deal but... we slept together.”</p><p>Robert took his hands off Georgia's reddened ears as Victoria’s jaw fell to the floor. She stammered, failing to form a coherent sentence. “When?!”</p><p>Robert shrugged, trying to appear much more nonchalant than he truly was. “At the start of July. I met him in a bar and it just happened. I didn’t even know who he was then.”</p><p>“That’s just-” Vic remained stunned, unsure of how to process the burst of information to her brain. “So you two are still…”</p><p>She trailed off and Robert was quick to shed light on the situation. “No, no.”</p><p>“Then why was he at your house the other day?” Vic asked.</p><p>“I told you, he fixed my car.” Robert couldn’t even take himself seriously at this point. Vic would have to be a fool to remain naively unaware. After all, it’s not like Aaron’s storming exit with weeks worth of belongings went unnoticed by anyone the other night. “It happened just the once, alright?” </p><p>It wasn’t a lie, it just certainly wasn’t the entire truth. Robert screwed his eyes shut. Vic would find out about his and Aaron’s baby soon enough, there was no way it was staying stump. Not anymore. But for now, he continued to relish in his clandestine joke of a double life for one more day.</p><p>….. </p><p>There was a pounding knock on Aaron’s front door and he exchanged a glance with Adam before forcing himself up from the sofa and trudging over to answer it.</p><p>“Vic. What a surprise,” Aaron said sarcastically as Vic beamed at him, entering the flat. </p><p>Aaron suddenly frowned, a thought crossing his mind. “Wait, how do you know where I live?”</p><p>Vic gestured to Adam with a smirk and Aaron groaned, snatching Adam’s controller off him. “You’re weak, mate.”</p><p>They all sat in various places dotted around the lounge, a sense of stealth looming in the air like a disturbed spell.</p><p>“So, did you just come over to stare at us?” Aaron asked, feeling on edge from Vic’s unnerving gaze. Himself and Adam were on a merciless zombie-decapitating roll and Vic was cramping their style.</p><p>“I know,” Vic simply said. Both boys’ broke out in a cold sweat which bemused Vic even further. She raised a brow and directed her intense stare at Aaron. He gulped. “About what you and my brother have been up to.”</p><p>“You’re in deep shit now,” Adam helpfully supplied, relieved that he was out of the woods.</p><p>Aaron’s eyes darted about everywhere, purposely avoiding Vic’s. He was now a bundle of nerves. “Look, Vic, I didn’t even know he was married until it was too late. I had no idea that this would happen, but now that it has... I’m actually sort of excited. I know it’s weird-”</p><p>Vic was taken aback, disgruntled by Aaron’s response. She stood up and Aaron quickly mirrored her. “What? You’re excited to be a homewrecker, are ya?”</p><p>“He told me his marriage was practically over! And it’s not like I wanted to get pregnant, is it?” Aaron’s words died along with a portion of his dignity when he saw Vic’s entire demeanor shift. She went from anger to confusion to shock quicker than Aaron could blink. Vic was left flabbergasted and Adam’s head flipped back and forth between the two of them like he was watching the final round of Wimbledon.</p><p>“You didn’t know about that,” Aaron said dumbly. He’d spectacularly put his own foot in it.</p><p>Adam finally stood up and stepped in, trying to play peacemaker. “Babe, don’t give him a hard time. He was beating himself up over this.”</p><p>Vic looked double-crossed, struck with hurt. “You knew?”</p><p>“Aaron didn’t want me to say anything,” Adam said.</p><p>“Who else knows?” Vic asked quietly.</p><p>“Just me, Robert and Adam. And now you.”</p><p>Vic sat down with shaky legs, struggling to absorb a dose of hard hitting information for the second time in one afternoon. Before too long, a minuscule smile crawled onto her lips as she took Aaron’s hand, who’d sat down alongside her, desperate for her to not despise him. “You and Rob are really having a baby?”</p><p>Aaron nodded, relaxing at the sight of Vic's gleefulness. “Sort of, yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vic gives Chrissie some home truths and Aaron gets a worrying diagnosis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria peered through one of the pretentious floor to ceiling windows at her brother’s house. She stood stiffly in the middle of the patio, surrounded by perfectly pruned bushes that rustled in the breeze and a queue of sun loungers that lived along the stone edge of the pool. Itching to speak to her brother, she hurriedly slid her phone out of her coat pocket and tapped Robert’s contact with a sigh.</p><p>She held the mobile up to her ear, one hand resting on her hip. She waited, waited and waited some more but there was no answer. Hanging up, she plonked herself on the end of a sunlounger with a huff. She wanted to throttle her brother and hug him to death at the same time. </p><p>The last time Vic had come to Honfleur, Robert seemingly had the picture-perfect life. His very own fairytale. Herself and Diane had travelled to St. Catherine’s Church to witness Robert’s much anticipated wedding day and the start of his new life. Vic remembered carrying a babbling, chubby Georgia down the aisle as the baby girl clasped a bunch of scrunched up petals in her puffy hands. She remembered watching Robert and Chrissie exchange their vows with besotted, smitten smiles and hoping she would have a chance to be that lucky one day.</p><p>Vic’s trip down memory lane was abruptly ended by the sound of movement at the front of the house. Vic dashed around at top speed, only to be disappointed when she saw a startled Chrissie who’d suddenly paused from wiggling her key in the lock, an array of shopping bags at her feet. “Vic, what were you doing in the back garden?”</p><p>“Trying to see if anyone was in. Have you heard from Robert?” Vic asked, avoiding eye contact with Chrissie. She strongly doubted that Robert had filled Chrissie in on his pending second start at fatherhood. Vic was unsure of what she could and couldn’t say without blowing everything out of the water, hence why she had spent the past hour trying to contact her useless brother.</p><p>“No, not today. He left early this morning with Georgia and didn’t even bother to tell me,” Chrissie said, finally cracking the front door open and heading through to the kitchen.</p><p>She whipped her neck around to face Vic, speaking with an irked tone. “Is there a reason why you’re attached to my heels?” </p><p>“Yes, there is actually. You have some explaining to do,” Vic said, her chin held high.</p><p>“Oh.” Chrissie massaged her temples, towering over Vic. “Listen, I swear I never wanted to hurt Georgia.”</p><p>“Obviously, but what did you think was going to happen? You fell asleep on the beach and left a four-year-old on her own. You can’t do that, Chrissie,” Vic said, her cavilling look piercing through Chrissie like a laser. </p><p>Chrissie swept her hair out of her face, her posture shifting as she unnecessarily flared up. “Listen, I get that you’re concerned but I don’t have to explain myself to you, okay? I made a mistake, it’s part of being a parent.”</p><p>“Chrissie, a mistake would be forgetting to pick her up from school or bumping her head as a baby. Not leaving her alone to get slowly burnt,” Vic stated.</p><p>Chrissie had a blasé exterior as she started putting various items of food away like it was a regular day. “Can you just leave? Please? I could really do without this.”</p><p>“Robert was right,” Vic said, mouth agape. She edged towards the door, feeling foolish as her willingness to see the good in everyone plummeted. “I can’t believe I actually gave you the benefit of the doubt yesterday. And you know what? Thank you for making me realise where my loyalties should lie. Now, I know Robert is no saint and I know he’s hurt you in the past but at least he would never harm his daughter, accident or not. Shame the same can’t be said for you.”</p><p>And with that, Vic walked away from a stumped Chrissie, leaving a trail of blazing home truths in her wake. With a thrash of the door behind her, Vic took a monumental sigh. She frantically patted down her jacket with a frustrated huff and gripped her phone. She searched for Robert’s work number, even with all the unanswered previous attempts, and frowned when she came across the picture she had put under his name. Herself and Robert, each holding a glass of champagne up to the camera with glistening eyes. His wedding day; a day that now felt like it occurred in a different life.</p><p>Because now, over four years later, Vic was starting to realise the ugly truth. Robert’s marriage wasn’t idyllic, it was volatile and on the verge of eroding. Chrissie was turning into a monster and Robert was so obviously at the end of his tether that he felt the need to go looking for fulfillment elsewhere. Everything was spiraling into an unsustained mess. But maybe, just maybe, this baby was a light at the end of the unnavigable tunnel.</p><p>….. </p><p>Tepid water swirled around in Aaron’s plastic cup as the humidity in the hospital waiting room was on the verge of becoming unbearable. He stared up at the ceiling, his knee absentmindedly bouncing up and down in sheer boredom. He gulped down the remains of the water before squashing the cup flat in his palm. He had a persistent headache that ruthlessly pinged around his brain and a stabbing ache under his ribs that wouldn’t quit.</p><p>This was not how he saw his day panning out. His morning had started off with a regular wave of morning sickness, except this time it didn't want to end. He then had to clamp his eyes shut and grit his teeth firmly whenever he attempted to move from his hunched over position on the grotty bathroom floor, leaning gauntly against the toilet bowl. That was until a cautious, overbearing Adam had had enough and clumsily dragged Aaron, moaning and groaning, to his car.</p><p>“Did we really have to come here? I’m fine,” Aaron complained to Adam, whose face was buried in Instagram. Aaron gave Adam a miffed flick on the back of his bowed head and the other man switched his phone off with a tut. </p><p>“You might be fine now but this morning I wasn’t far off calling an ambulance. You scared me, mate,” Adam said, with rapport.</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes, exasperated. “Can you stop with the mithering? You’re worse than my mum.” Aaron uncomfortably joked his way through the situation as a feeble attempt to hold it together on the surface; not turn into a puddle of dread and worry. Adam gave him a discerning scoff, seeing right through his best mate’s nerves.</p><p>“Aren’t you worried?” Adam asked.</p><p>“What do you think?” Aaron responded, swallowing thickly. “But there’s no point panicking until I know if I need to or not.” </p><p>Aaron’s hands automatically rested on his slightly swollen stomach, his thumbs drawing senseless shapes on the fabric of his top. His belly was growing by the day but it still went unnoticed under his constant attire of baggy hoodies. The atmosphere fell flat as the thick layer of fear on Aaron’s heart multiplied. Each tick of the clock sounded like cymbals crashing together on a loop, right up until Aaron’s name was finally called and he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.</p><p>….. </p><p>Aaron had completed blood tests and urine samples and hastened his way through ultrasounds and x-rays. Doctor Brodeur sat across from him, her glasses resting on the end of her nose as she typed away relentlessly. Aaron was chipping away at the broken skin around his nails as his patience wore extremely thin. </p><p>Doctor Brodeur shuffled away from her computer, crossing her legs. She looked at Aaron with a warm tint. “Well, Aaron, you have what is known as Pre-eclampsia. It’s a minor problem with the placenta that occurs in around 6% of pregnancies. The placenta is the organ that sends blood from you to the baby. However, your ultrasound has shown a restricted flow so your baby isn’t getting the ideal amount of oxygen and nutrients that it needs.”</p><p>“So- so what does that mean?” Aaron said in a strangulated voice.</p><p>“It’s nothing to worry about at this stage,” Doctor Broduer reassured. “Like I said, it’s a minor problem and it’s not life threatening to you or the baby. We will have to monitor the progress of your pregnancy a bit more frequently as your blood pressure is - and will likely remain - very high. I can prescribe you low-dose aspirin to help with the pain and vomiting.”</p><p>Aaron gulped as he internally willed himself to calm down. “But will the baby be okay?”</p><p>Doctor Broduer took a breath. “Disturbed blood flow will stunt your baby’s growth so he or she may be a little on the small side, which is perfectly fine. Also, your chances of having a premature birth are increased. But if that happens, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, there is no major cause for concern so please don’t stress. That won’t do you any favours.”</p><p>….. </p><p>Despite what he was told, stressing was the only thing Aaron could achieve during the car journey home. He relayed the diagnosis he was given to Adam and listened blindly as the other lad kept telling him everything would be fine. Adam’s words got etched on to his mind but that didn’t stop him feeling any less frightened.</p><p>“I- I was already terrified of having this baby and now-” Aaron struggled to get the words out as they stuck to the back of his hoarse throat. “I thought I would be able to do this.”</p><p>“Mate, it’s just a blip in the road. You heard the doctor, it’s nothing to worry about,” Adam said, patting and rubbing Aaron’s shoulder.</p><p>Aaron’s clammy hands trembled as he continued to grip the steering wheel, eyes on the road. “You’ve changed your tune. What happened to having 999 on speed dial?” he snarked. </p><p>“Look, I know you’re freaking out but there’s nothing you can do so just calm down,” Adam said sternly, handing out some tough love. There was a pause before Adam spoke again. “You know, things would be a lot easier if you told someone.”</p><p>Adam braced himself for Aaron’s inevitable petulance at the idea. “No, no way. I will tell people when <em>I’m</em> ready to. Right now, I have you and Vic and Robert when he learns how to answer his bloody phone. That’s more than enough.”</p><p>“Speaking of Robert-” Adam started. Aaron groaned, throwing his head back.</p><p>“Just drop it,” he begged.</p><p>“No, I will not drop it. You told me that you liked him. I really hope he doesn't let you down, for your sake <em>and</em> the baby's."

Aaron stared out the window, his mouth turning downwards as his eyes drooped. He felt a tightening in his chest as he let out a sharp puff of air. After the scratching jab of reality he was injected with earlier, things were starting to defog and everything suddenly felt more defined and more <em>present</em>. His baby felt more human than ever and that terrified him, a tiny human being that was developing and flourishing and utterly reliant on <em>him</em>. What kind of figure was Robert going to be with a wife on the sidelines who lived in a bubble of blissful ignorance? Aaron knew one thing for certain, Robert was kidding himself with this witless, decadent idea that he could strive to grab and drop what he wanted, when he wanted. Something dreadful could’ve happened to their baby today and Robert hadn’t even scraped up the decency to answer Aaron’s uncharacteristically recurring calls.</p><p>It was up to Aaron to knock some sense into him. </p><p>….. </p><p>Vic was sitting alone when Robert returned home, her legs were crossed under a thick, knitted blanket as the dimmed light bulb on the side table lazily illuminated her vexed face. She didn’t move an inch as Robert awkwardly traipsed over to the sofa, falling down with a yawn. </p><p>“Thanks for watching Georgia, Vic. I appreciate it.” Vic stayed daughtingly still. “Have I done something?” Robert had a perturbed look that spread all over him like a rash. “Is this about what I told you the other day? About sleeping with Aaron?” Vic turned her nose up even more, like a stubborn child. “I’m bisexual. I haven’t told you because I- well, I’ve never been able to until now. Aaron, he’s-”</p><p>“Pregnant with your child?” Vic had spotted the golden moment to get under her brother’s skin and she vindictively took it. “Yeah, I know.”</p><p>The colour in Robert’s freckled skin flushed away.</p><p>"And you really thought you swinging both ways would be the biggest shock I'd get."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone's still enjoying this story, each chapter gets more exciting for me to write &lt;3 </p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron catches up with his Mum before spending some more time with Robert.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Aaron, it’s so good to see you! How are ya?”</em> Chas Dingle beamed dramatically into her webcam as she waved her jeweled hand at her son, her eyes twinkling.  </p><p>Aaron greeted his mum from the comfort of his sofa, his feet up on the coffee table and his laptop balanced on his lap as he gave her a set smile. A smile that he hoped to keep for the duration of their video chat as a way to shield Chas from what was really going on in his life. Things were complicated enough without his nagging, overprotective mother being tossed into the mix.</p><p>Chas riveted on about a gas leak in the depths of the Woolpack cellar that had turned out to be nothing more than a pesky false alarm. Despite her insignificant problems, she seemed happy enough which put Aaron at rest; even if her endless, strident voice did little to no favours for the protruding headache that nastily lingered around his temples. He was so focused on concealing any sign of discomfort he came across that he missed Chas' question and alarm bells chimed in the back of her head.</p><p><em>“Earth to Aaron,”</em> Chas said, clicking her fingers. <em>“What’s the matter, love? You look all over the place.”</em></p><p>Like a bad habit, Aaron pinched the edges of his jumper and stretched it out, double checking that wasn’t clinging to the slight roundness of his stomach. He blinked and looked up at his awaiting mum. “Nothing, I’m just tired. That’s all.”</p><p><em>“Are you sure there’s nothing else? Have you been to the Doctors?”</em> Chas fretted, like she was ticking off an invisible checklist that ensured her son’s health was at its optimal best.</p><p>“Mum, would you give it a rest? I’m fine, just knackered. I’ve been working a lot so I just need to catch up on some sleep,” Aaron said, his eyes sending his mother a warning through the laptop screen.</p><p>Chas fired back her own look, reminding Aaron that she was, in fact, not stupid. And that look wasn’t budging any time soon. <em>“You are looking after yourself out there though? If there’s something wrong, promise you’ll tell me.”</em></p><p>“Oh my- yes, I promise. But there’s nothing,” Aaron said, voice cloaked in frustration. His tone signaled that he had had enough of Chas’ bleetering. Miraculously, she let go of the subject, much to Aaron’s temporary relief.</p><p><em>“How’s work?”</em> Chas asked, after a cloud of silence loomed over the pair.</p><p>Aaron hesitated, hands curling up as they retreated into the warmth of his jumper sleeves. “Same as always. I turn up, stick my head under a bonnet for six hours, then go home.”</p><p>
  <em>“Insightful.”</em>
</p><p>Aaron gave a slight chuckle that was less of a laugh and more of a quick puff of air that shot through his nostrils. “What do you want me to say, Mum? It’s a garage.”</p><p><em>“I just want to know what’s going on in your life,”</em> Chas whined. <em>“You’re my only son and I miss ya. Is that so bad?”</em> Her shoulders dropped and she wore a deliberately exaggerated pout. </p><p>Chas’ expression meant that Aaron’s task of keeping his fluctuating hormones at bay became even more difficult. Aaron had spent his life furiously trying to bury any hardships that crossed his path, from the minuscule things to the dastardly things that came with great big heaving consequences. As his mother’s beady eyes made his sweat glands work harder, he found himself battling with the idea of telling her about the baby. He had this brand new urge to change tactics and reveal all. Unfortunately, a dark shadow mounted over that thought and it was gone in a flash.</p><p>Aaron’s eyes were wide as he stared into space.</p><p>
  <em>“Love, what is it?”</em>
</p><p>Aaron’s knuckles turned white as the blood rushed to his head. He panicked when he couldn’t see anywhere to turn and, naturally, he did what he always did and flurried about to bottle everything back up, laying an invisible comfort blanket over it all.</p><p>However, Chas was still waiting with her brows arched high so Aaron took a stab in the dark.</p><p>“I think it’s time for me to come home.”</p><p>…..</p><p>As the month swiftly rolled by, autumn was well and truly making its mark. Aaron zipped his coat up right to the top, shielding his airways from the bitter October wind that swayed around the beaches of Honfleur. He shivered as he poured rough grains of sand from his hand to the floor. He quickly checked his phone for the time and huffed, his knees bobbing up and down. </p><p>Robert was running late which was no surprise. Aaron watched the minutes change on the small screen of his phone as he had nothing better to do. He then saw Robert’s blond hair flapping in the gusts of wind, dress shoes punching through the sand as he jogged over to sit by Aaron’s side.</p><p>“So, you have time for me now.”</p><p>Robert sighed, collecting his shortening breath. “Aaron, I can’t apologise enough.”</p><p>Aaron gave a curt nod, averting his eyes away from Robert's dapper appearance and gluing his eyes to the horizon instead. “Is there a reason you’ve turned up to the beach in a suit?”</p><p>“I came straight from work, my meeting ran over,” Robert replied impetuously, squinting as he looked around at the vast stretches of sand that expanded for miles. “And besides, this isn’t exactly where I imagined us meeting again. Surrounded by screaming kids and seagulls.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Where else would you rather be?” Aaron flicked his eyes up at Robert’s smirking lips that were plush, ridiculously pink and so, <em>so</em> inviting.</p><p>“I think you know,” Robert said, his voice low as he shamefully desired to catch up on what he’d been missing. <em>Aaron.</em> Beautiful Aaron who was bashfully flirting with him whilst looking better than ever. Even with his rosy cheeks that were feeling the effects of the changing weather and his springy curls of hair that didn’t last long under the vice of hair gel Aaron slapped on each morning.</p><p>Robert moved impossibly closer to Aaron before leaving in, ignoring the gritty sand that clung onto his skin for dear life. Aaron put a palm on Robert’s chest and gently pushed him away with a soft smile. "Not now, yeah?"</p><p>Robert frowned, almost mewling like a baby. Aaron spoke again. "We need to talk."</p><p>Bringing his knees up to his chest, Robert let out a subdued exhale. </p><p>“Robert, I- I was in the hospital the other week,” Aaron said, the words clambering to rush out of his mouth. He watched as Robert’s jaw dropped and the older man stammered over a bunch of inchoate sounds. “Relax, it’s nothing bad. Well, not really but it could’ve been.”</p><p>"Is the baby okay?"</p><p>“The baby’s fine," Aaron reinforced, putting Robert's initial panic to rest. "There’s just a problem with the placenta so it’s not getting all the vitals it needs. But it’s not as bad as it sounds.”</p><p>"And you?" Robert asked, his eyes no longer dried out by the harsh sea air.</p><p>"I'll live. There's just a higher chance that I'll go into labour early," Aaron said, dully tracing patterns in the dusty sand and trying to ignore the buzz that came from Robert's touch. "Adam had to take me to the hospital in the end. I spent the whole day calling you and I got nothing, you couldn’t even let me know you were still alive.”</p><p>Robert's head fell, just hovering over his lap. The sporadic movement of his eyes was enough to make Aaron feel inferior and a little moronic as the penny dropped. "You were with Chrissie. Of course."</p><p>"No, I wasn't," Robert assured, his neck rapidly tweaking around towards Aaron.</p><p>"Robert, it's okay, you don't have to-"</p><p>"I've been searching for a lawyer, okay? One who specialises in-" Robert stopped himself and took a moment to pause. To <em>breathe.</em> "Things aren't great at home right now."</p><p>"Do you wanna talk about it?” Aaron hesitantly pryed but Robert shut him down with a haste shake of the head. Aaron drew his lips in a tight line, unsure of where the flow of conversation was heading since Robert appeared to be lost at a crossroads.</p><p>Robert places his palm on Aaron's knee, composing himself. “I’m sorry that I haven’t been there.”</p><p>Aaron responded by covering Robert's hand with his own. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Aaron raced to keep his internal beating at bay. He had repeatedly drilled it into his brain that it was time to find out where he stood and no longer allow Robert to come and go as he pleased. But he had a soppy, daft soft spot for the blond that grew each time he laid eyes on him.</p><p>So, for now, Robert needed an escape and Aaron was going to carry on being just that.</p><p>…..</p><p>The two men had embarked on a stroll around the lantern-lit harbour, the sun setting behind them as it left a soft, muted pink in the sky. Aaron glanced up at the line of dusk circling the town before sending Robert a soft smile. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture. “I have something for you.”</p><p>Robert took the crumpled sonogram from Aaron’s ice cold hand and stared at it with endearment, tenderly running his thumb along the blurred shape of their baby who had tripled in size since the last time. “Wow.”</p><p>Aaron drabbled on about some of the updates he received from his Doctor; the baby was now plum-sized and growing fingernails and toenails. It was the typical lines that any pregnant person spouted and Robert thought it suited Aaron exceptionally well. He clutched the black and white picture and stared at it for what felt like an eternity. His eyes flicked up to Aaron.</p><p>“I can’t do this without ya, you know,” Aaron stated. Robert’s chin quivered.</p><p>“You won’t have to,” Robert replied.</p><p>Aaron may be too indulgent for his own good and Robert didn’t deserve it. With Aaron standing right in front of him, gently swaying with his hands deep inside his pockets, Robert felt more composure than he had all week and that said it all. He let out a trapped sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around Aaron, taking the younger man by surprise. Robert nuzzled his face in Aaron’s neck as Aaron slowly but surely melted into Robert’s embrace.</p><p>….. </p><p> “I can’t believe you made us get ice cream,” Aaron said, licking the sauce off his freshly whipped cone as himself and Robert chilled on a rusted bench to watch the carousel go round and round. “It’s freezing and it’s been raining most of the day.”</p><p>“You have to get ice cream when you go to the beach, it’s the law,” Robert argued.</p><p>Aaron laughed, playfully shaking his head at the other man. “Robert, we <em>live</em> here. That’s how you get fat.”</p><p>Robert gasped in mock offence. “Thanks.”</p><p>Aaron worked his way through the remains of the soft vanilla, his eyes darting up to Robert every now and then. He sighed before asking the one question that he really didn’t want to know the answer to. “Don’t you have to get back soon?”</p><p>“Yeah. But I’d rather stay with you,” Robert said truthfully, putting a hand on Aaron’s bicep.</p><p>Aaron blushed.</p><p>“So, are we going back to yours?” Robert wondered aloud. After all, if you don’t ask, you don’t get. Some shelter wouldn't do them any harm either, he hadn't missed Aaron's uncountable disdain towards the unforgiving weather.</p><p>“You don’t give up, you,” Aaron observed. His skin was hot which made it all the harder to appear cool and collected on the surface.</p><p>“Well, I don’t remember having to work this hard last time.”</p><p>Aaron’s brows shot up, his lips forming an ‘O’ shape. “Are you saying I was easy?”</p><p>“No, I’m saying you couldn’t resist me,” Robert witted.</p><p>Just when Robert thougt he'd read everything tremendously wrong, Aaron began walking backwards, his eyes trailing Robert’s body up and down. Robert stayed glued to the spot as a crooked smile grew on his face.</p><p>Aaron beckoned Robert. “Well, come on then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologise for the extra long wait, I haven't had the best couple of weeks. I've been ill and suffering from homesickness, with a lot of work and long shifts on top of that. Hope this chapter was still okay regardless</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron takes a step forward and Robert takes ten steps back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert was nestled in the musk of Aaron’s duvet and he never wanted to leave. Wrinkling his nose, he inhaled the scent of sex that still loitered around the bedroom and his body seized up as he rolled over to grab his phone from the bedside table, only to be greeted by a flat battery and his own stale reflection staring ghostly back at him. There was a chill in the air that made his hairs stand on end so he clutched the covers and pulled them right up over himself, awaking Aaron from his peaceful doze.</p><p>“Sorry,” Robert said, his voice still doused in sleep.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Aaron grumbled, his eyes remaining closed. “At least you didn’t kick me again.”</p><p>Robert gave a small smile, suddenly having an urge of self-doubt that rippled through his whole body. He felt unwanted, despite Aaron having wasted no time in inviting Robert back to his last night. His lips were all over Robert’s mouth and neck, his hands were tearing Robert’s clothes off piece by piece before they both landed on the bed in a heap of intertwined limbs. Yet Robert still felt like a nuisance. </p><p>Aaron forced himself out of bed, mumbling about needing a wee as he slammed the door behind him. Robert’s face drew a blank, his heart stinging from the unexpected bitterness of Aaron’s impersonal exit. It was like a switch had been flipped at the back of Aaron’s brain in the middle of the night, and he woke up with a dismal change of heart. Or, perhaps, Aaron just wasn’t a morning person and Robert needed to grow a thicker skin. </p><p>As Robert continued to second guess his ability to read people, Aaron snuck back in and winced as he crawled into bed with a yawn. Robert’s brows furrowed in worry.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Robert asked. </p><p>Aaron responded with a brisk nod but the dead straight line of his lips said otherwise. "I'm sorry for telling Vic about the baby. I thought you'd told her but I got it wrong."</p><p>“It doesn't matter, Aaron. I don't care about that anymore. It's you who I'm worried about, you just seem a bit… off,” Robert said cautiously, stepping on eggshells as it were. “Do you regret what happened last night or something?”</p><p>“No, not at all,” Aaron answered before Robert had got to the end of his sentence. He slithered back down into the cocoon of bed sheets, nestling his head against Robert’s shoulder with a pout. “You were right, you know. I can’t resist you. I don’t want to.”</p><p>Robert let out a soft chuckle, “Uhm, thanks. Back at you.” He flashed Aaron a bright smile as he ran his nimble fingers through the masses of brunette curls on Aaron’s head. But he got nothing in return. His lips turned downwards. “What is it?”</p><p>Aaron held a wobbly breath before unceremoniously kicking the duvet off and walking through into the lounge. Robert shook his head in utter confusion and instantly followed Aaron down the hallway like a sheep. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed what Aaron was anxiously gesturing at; an array of boxes. Some empty, some full. Each one had a label - <strong><em>kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room</em></strong>. And Aaron had this look that made Robert shudder.</p><p>Robert stated the obvious. "You're moving."</p><p>Aaron had his hands on his hips, his stance as downcast as Robert felt. Aaron watched Robert’s face fall and he was struck with guilt, nervously scratching an itch on his forehead as he twitched. Robert’s eyes danced around the number of boxes that were scattered across the living room.</p><p>“How far?” Robert asked, his voice barely audible.</p><p>Aaron’s eyes were now glued to the floor. “Back to Emmerdale.”</p><p>Robert’s mouth dried out, his pulse rising impossibly higher. A dash of betrayal flared up inside him, like a possessive, vigorous monster that only came out to play when someone bit back out of the blue. Robert’s voice wobbled. “And you didn’t even think to tell me?” he gulped. “Why?”</p><p>Aaron gave a halfhearted shrug of his shoulders. “I just- I miss it. I miss my family and I wasn’t planning on living here forever.”</p><p>“But why now?!”</p><p>“Because I’m sick of being on my own! Each time we’re together, it’s great, but then you go back home to your wife to play happy families and I- I have no one. And neither will our baby.” Aaron’s head felt extremely heavy and his eyes welled up with pools of tears. “I don’t want this kid to grow up without a proper family.”</p><p>Robert lurched forward and grabbed hold of Aaron’s wrists. “The baby will have us. And your family can come and visit, nothing has to change.”</p><p>“Please. Everything’s going to change,” Aaron whimpered and harshly yanked his arms out of Robert’s grasp. “How are we going to be any good? I don’t know what I’m doing and you're <em>married</em>. It’s a joke.”</p><p>Aaron’s hormones were getting the better of him as his voice wavered all over the place. Robert was roughly massaging the loose skin of his face, before giving his head a haste shake. “No, I’ll tell you what’s a joke. You taking my unborn child away after banging on about how much you need me, after guilt tripping me into playing my part." Robert was tense from head to toe. Hot, red anger coursing through each of his rigid features. "I mean, I try my best to be here for you, despite everything, and this is how you repay me?" </p><p>Aaron flew his head back, a lump in his throat as he sniffed. “I’m not taking the baby away from you, I want you in it’s life. And mine.”</p><p>“Well, that might be hard when you’re in a different country!” Robert yelled.</p><p>Aaron felt like he was shrinking. He couldn’t think of a further word to say and he just carried on standing still, a emptiness in his eyes as his hands found their way to his stomach. Eventually, he mumbled a weak apology.</p><p>“I don’t wanna hear it. You’re a hypocrite, Aaron,” Robert spat. He looked broken and it was all Aaron’s fault.</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert immersed himself into rearranging the fridge magnets. It was a superficial, wasteful task that was unsuccessful in making him feel any less inadequate. He didn’t have a clue as to why he thought it would work miracles. As his mind ran fuzzy, Georgia skipped in with her usual boundless spurts of energy, Vic chasing after her.</p><p>Georgia was gleaming, some girly time with her Auntie Vic being exactly what she needed after such a dire end to her summer holidays. She wiggled her dazzling, manicured fingernails in the air with pride. “I got yellow nails!”</p><p>Robert complemented his daughter’s new look with a squeeze, his arms draping over her bouncing frame. With Georgia’s joyous face smushed in Robert’s stomach, he sent a half-assed glare in Vic’s direction. </p><p>“There was twenty five percent off for kids, I couldn’t resist. Soz,” Vic said in a sing-song voice, poking Georgia in the ribs which emitted a high-pitch range of giggles from the little girl. Robert layed his palms either side of Georgia’s puffy cheeks as he encouraged her to go off and play. When she did just that, Vic slid her hands in her pockets with a forced cough. “I want to ask you something.”</p><p>“Should I be worried?” </p><p>“No. I was wondering if it would be okay for me to take Georgia back to Emmerdale, just for a few weeks or so. She can stay with me and meet Andy and Diane,” Vic suggested tentatively.</p><p>Robert seemed reluctant as he started straight ahead at the pile of Georgia’s toys that cluttered the otherwise empty corner of the kitchen. “But why?”</p><p>“To give you a break,” Vic answered. “If I get her out of your hair, you can focus on other stuff. Like Aaron, Chrissie and the divorce.”</p><p>Robert faced Vic properly. “Hang on, who said anything about a divorce?”</p><p>“Well, I just thought-”</p><p>“Don’t, okay? Just stop. You’re my little sister and you need to stop interfering with my life.” Robert felt like a gas canister that was seconds away from exploding. He needed to be on his own, remove himself from the fire that was close by. He ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Rob, I just want to help. Let me take Georgia off your hands for a while,” Vic said sternly, giving Robert a contrasting sympathetic look that suffocated him. </p><p>Robert groaned before giving in. “Fine. Just please look after her. And I’ll have to check with her school but it should be fine.”</p><p>Vic practically squealed, giving Robert a lively hug before she flew off to find her niece.</p><p>….. </p><p>Aaron let out a strangled yell of frustration, throwing his phone on the sofa as it went to voicemail for the umpteenth time. Robert was persistent, for one. He was also totally in the right, everything he had said to Aaron the previous day being spot on. Hypercritical was the golden word. Aaron may not have pressured Robert into anything but he certainly didn’t turn him down. He’d given Robert a trap of false hope and hastily caught him in it without thinking. He’d chastised Robert for masquerading as a single man who was covering a web of affairs that was nothing short of a wreck. Aaron had been hinting at Robert to be honest with his wife since day one and yet here he was, not having said a word to a single soul in his own family.</p><p>He let his head sink into his hands, ferociously rubbing at his eyes. He needed to get a grip. He’d spent one day after the other thinking through all the pros and cons, concisely weighing them out. This was where he’d landed, spending his time placing his limited belongings in cardboard boxes with a vacant expression. Or, rather, staring at the boxes and hoping they’d pack themselves as he kept ringing Robert over and over again, only to receive a beep on the other end on the line.</p><p>Aaron lost his train of thought when he heard the loud, gurgling flush of the toilet and out came Adam.</p><p>“Mate, just give him some time to cool down,” Adam said as he started to rifle through a selection of bits in Aaron’s drawers.</p><p>Aaron sighed. “I just- I need to explain. He has this warped idea that I used him and…”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Maybe I did. Use him.” Aaron's chest rose and fell heavily. “Yeah, I kept making him feel bad for not being here enough and then when he makes the effort I just leave. Like a coward.”</p><p>Adam chucked a few items in a nearby box before facing Aaron. “You’re just putting yourself and the baby first, there’s nothing wrong with that. And Robert’s a big boy, who’s to say he can’t move back to the village as well?”</p><p>“His wife,” Aaron scoffed. “When it comes down to it, he’s never going to pick me.”</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert peered round the archway to the lounge, his eye on Chrissie as she relaxed on the sofa. He gave himself a few agonising seconds before joining her.</p><p>“Vic’s going to take Georgia back to Emmerdale for a little while,” Robert said.</p><p>Chrissie reached for the TV remote and turned it off. The room was now silent but <em>so</em> loud at the same time. “I heard.”</p><p>“And you’re okay with it?”</p><p>“Wasn’t sure if I even had a say. I haven’t had a second alone with her since-” Chrissie stopped herself and gazed at Robert, all doe-eyed with quivering lips. “I’m so sorry. And I know that doesn’t change anything but I hate myself for what I did.”</p><p>Robert was wary, his eyes thinning. “That wasn’t the impression you were giving before.”</p><p>“I know. I was being petty and stupid. I only acted like that because I wanted to hurt you, I wanted to make you feel as angry as you made me feel,” Chrissie admitted, her voice tremulous as her arms flurried about all over the place. “Will you ever forgive me?”</p><p>Robert’s heart was screaming <em>no, no, no.</em> He knew how vindictive and selfish his wife truly was and the thought of letting her sweet talk her way back in made his stomach chunder. But here she was, sitting right in front of him, almost glistening as if his brain was playing a vengeful trick on him. And Aaron, well, Aaron was leaving. The only flicker of candle light in a dark, endless room had been blown out. Instead, it had been replaced by a shiny, red self-destruct button that had his name written all over it in capital letters.</p><p>Robert wormed his arms around Chrissie’s waist, inching her closer. “Just promise me that you’ll never put Georgia in harm’s way again? I couldn’t bare it.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Chrissie looked right up at him, the corner of her lips curling up. “Can we get past this?</p><p>“It won’t happen overnight. But we can have a lot of fun trying,” Robert smirked, placing his deceitful lips on Chrissie’s. She had a tantalizing glint in her eyes that only spurred him on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for the angst, but in better news the gender of the baby will be revealed in the next chapter! </p><p>Thank you all so much for your lovely comments regarding my health, it meant the world to me. I'm feeling much better now with exciting things on the horizon.</p><p>Katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron makes a confession, Robert get's a letter, and Vic and Georgia are off to Emmerdale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron stood in the shadow of the manor that was cemented in front of him, glowing in broad sunlight. He blinked, feeling intimidated by the architecture for some reason. It’s not like he hadn’t been there before. The last time he had faced the rather elaborate pair of double doors, things were an ounce more simple. This time, he was unsure of what would be awaiting him on the other side. </p><p>Normally, he wouldn’t dare turn up without asking Robert first but that proved unlikely when Robert continued to act like Aaron was just a distant memory. He took a hold of the door knocker and banged it against the rich oak three times, barely giving himself time to overthink before he heard movement through the stone walls. His shoes shifted on the gravel as his clammy fingers wiggled their way into his pockets and the door crept open to reveal who Aaron could only presume was Robert’s wife.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Chrissie asked impatiently. Her blouse was unbuttoned most of the way with strands of hair loose from her ponytail and Aaron didn’t have to scrounge his imagination to know why.</p><p>Aaron stumbled over his words. “Uh, I- sorry, I got the wrong house.”</p><p>Chrissie tilted her neck ever so slightly, looking at Aaron like he was some sort of mystical creature that had never walked the earth before. Aaron turned around and scuffled back down the garden path, his face feeling hot with embarrassment. </p><p>“Aaron!” Aaron stopped in his tracks, startled by the sound of Robert’s voice coming from the front door. Aaron etched his head around little by little, trying to remain casual as he now watched Robert walk over, buckling his belt back up.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Robert hissed.</p><p>All Aaron could do was stare at the floor, “I wanted to say sorry, you weren’t answering my calls.”</p><p>“I know. Can’t you take a hint?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll just… go.” Aaron turned, ready to give up and walk back down the hill in defeat when Robert sighed, having a belated change of heart.</p><p>“Wait. You’re here now, you might as well say what you have to say,” Robert grumbled, crossing his arms to create a makeshift shield against the bitter gales of wind.</p><p>Whenever Aaron looked into Robert’s eyes, he became ever so mad with himself. Mad for feeling incapable of making his own decisions and mad for just melting into a puddle of forgiveness with the words that dripped off Robert’s tongue like butter.</p><p>Aaron cleared his throat. “So, you’re back on with your wife.”</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes. “We were never off, we just had a blip.”</p><p>“One of many.”</p><p>“Will you stop acting like you know what’s going on in my head?” Robert said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Aaron looked him up and down. “I don’t think even <em>you</em> know what’s going on in your head.”</p><p>“Who are you, my therapist?” Robert snorted.</p><p>“You know what? Maybe I am," Aaron started, opening up the rotted dam that held back a flood of harsh truths. It was time for Robert to hear them. "Because I get it. You’re hurt and you want to hurt me back. Fair enough. But the only person you’re hurting is yourself. You really think I’ve forgotten about all the times you’ve called me in the middle of the night, telling me that you’d rather be in my bed than hers? Don’t pretend that’s not how you feel.” By this point, tears were free falling from the corners of Aaron’s glossed eyes. He took a refreshing breath, his whole chest inflating and deflating and he scrubbed at the tear stains strewed over his cheeks. </p><p>It was silent for what felt like forever, until Robert spoke up with a tiny voice. “It doesn’t mean anything.” </p><p>“For God’s sake, Robert! Stop lying to yourself,” Aaron shouted, straining against the quivering lump in his throat. “I’m sick of it. And this,”- Aaron pointed to the gentle curve of his stomach with both hands -“yeah, this, it isn’t going away. And neither is Chrissie. Unless you finally grow a pair and do something about it. Make up your mind.”</p><p>Robert stared at Aaron incredulously, all bug-eyed and mopey. His heart was heaving and he was shaking his head just a tiny bit without even being aware of it. “It’s not as simple as that, Aaron. You don't understand, you just- Why are you making this so hard?"</p><p>"Because I love you!” Aaron forced out rigidly, looking right into Robert’s shuttered eyes. “Okay? I love you. But this, I hate this."</p><p>“You- you love me?” Robert repeated, the words feeling alien on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Aaron nodded, his hormones swimming all over the surface of his skin. “But if you don’t feel the same, if you want to run back to the safety of your wife then go ahead. Don’t-”</p><p>Then, as if they were the stars of an overrated rom-com, Robert put his tingling palms either side of Aaron’s face and pulled the younger man closer, until they were a mere inch apart. So close that they could hear the grinding of each other's thoughts and see the fireworks whizzing in each other’s eyes. With his eyes fluttering shut, Aaron focused on the sensation of Robert’s fingertips tickling the back of his ears and he found himself cast under Robert’s infatuation once again, relishing in the feeling of Robert’s lips on his. Robert’s breath bombarded Aaron’s skin and he shivered, his fingers vining around Robert’s neck in a newfound sense of urgency.</p><p>As the two boys got tangled in a secret web together, the hustle and bustle of the world around them blurred into a picture that no longer held any meaning. That was until they had to pull away, gasping for fresh air, and the detail of the landscape got restored.</p><p>Aaron cleared his throat, unwilling to tear his hooked eyes away from Robert. “So, what now?”</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert observed the movement of the shadows that the dimming bulb cast across the lounge. Chrissie must’ve heard the shuffling of his feet from the other end of the room before she whipped the curtain shut, smoothing the tops of her royal blue trousers and giving Robert a honeyed smile that made his spine straighten.</p><p>“Finally. Who was that?”</p><p>“Nothing, just a client who had an emergency. It’s all sorted now,” Robert assured.</p><p>“Well, as much as I’d love to carry on where we left off, I have to get to the salon. And since you have the day off, we need some sweets for tonight. Could you pick Georgia up from Dad’s and get some? I’ll be home in time for tea and we can all go trick-or-treating straight after. We can’t go too late, she has to be up early tomorrow to catch the plane with Victoria.” Robert hadn’t absorbed a single word and each fibre of his body ran cold when Chrissie’s nails left an unnerving trail from the centre of chest, past his collarbone before resting on fine hairs at the top of his neck. Exactly where Aaron’s fingers had been dancing just minutes before.</p><p>“Robert?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. Of course.” Robert slid out of his daydream and Chrissie gave him one last kiss on the cheek before sliding into her coat, grabbing her bag and slipping out the door to leave Robert floating in a pool of self-hatred. He stared at the back of the oak, so out of it that his unfazed mind visualised Chissie’s figure with repentance. After a period of stillness, the metal of his discarded car keys caught the light and reminded him of his upcoming errands.</p><p>…..</p><p>“I’m gonna be the scariest zombie-bee ever!” Georgia sang, skipping up the trail of concrete slabs with Robert slugging behind, his feet feeling like two bricks. Ecstatic about the evening of sweet treats, Georgia was itching to get in, practically crawling up the front door with anticipation. </p><p>Robert lazily chuckled as he rattled his key in the lock, fingers burning. The door swung open and Georgia barreled in, heading straight for the kitchen in hope of raiding the fridge. She momentarily went unguarded by her dad, who was distracted by something that was caught in the letterbox. He turned into stone, viewing the envelope that addressed him in scrawly handwriting that he couldn’t fathom. He tore it open and tugged at the contents until it fell out into his hand. His pumping heart froze over, stopping with time. It was a creased but crisp sonogram, with a picture of his baby <em>boy.</em> His eyes relayed relentlessly over the three words scribbled on the photo next to an arrow; <em>It’s a boy!</em> Staring at the photograph in his gloved hands was all he ever wanted to do for the rest of his life. He flipped it over and a chain of words were written on the back in the same handwriting. </p><p>
  <em>We’re having a son. I just found out a few days ago. I was going to tell you yesterday but you didn’t stick around long enough.<br/>
Sorry,<br/>
Aaron.<br/>
P.s. I hope you make the right decision.</em>
</p><p>Robert was lulled by the tapping of Georgia’s school shoes as she re-entered the hall, sucking merrily on a carton of juice. “Will you help me get my costume on?”</p><p>Even though Georgia wouldn’t have even the foggiest of ideas as to what was in his hand, he panicked, his breath catching as he rushed to cram the sonogram into the shopping bag that was dangling off his arm.</p><p>“Daddy?”</p><p>“Of course, sweetheart.” </p><p>Georgia cheered before ascending the staircase, climbing it two steps at a time. As soon as her tiny frame disappeared out of his sight, Robert hunted for his phone and dialed Aaron's number quicker then he ever had before. Robert waited for what felt like a lifetime before Aaron answered.</p><p>“Hey,” Robert breathed out. “We’re having a boy.”</p><p><em>“Yeah, we are,”</em> Aaron confirmed. Robert could almost hear his uncontrollable smile through the phone line.</p><p>“I should’ve been with you when you found out,” Robert said solemnly.</p><p>Aaron gave a light sigh. <em>“Robert, you were away on business. It’s not your fault.”</em></p><p>“Yeah. I’m sorry.”</p><p><em>“Stop apologising,”</em> Aaron scolded. Robert released a laugh that was like a ton of bricks being brushed off his aching back.</p><p>His impatient daughter kept calling for him, her voice bouncing off the ivory walls with an echo. Robert switched the carrier bag over to his other arm, following the sound of Georgia’s voice whilst still listening intently to Aaron who was reciting all the details of his latest scan through the speaker. Entering his daughter’s bedroom, Robert dumped the bag aimlessly at the end of her bed before using his free hand to release her from the Straitjacket she’d managed to turn her costume into. </p><p>…..</p><p>The next morning, Robert was up before the sun. He’d trudged downstairs to make himself a mug of coffee and watch a few hours of crap on the TV, toes wiggling in the comfort of his woolen slippers. As the lounge became submerged under natural light, Robert scoffed down a bowl of cereal as he prepared to say goodbye to Georgia.</p><p>A little later, Georgia’s deep breathing was the only thing Robert could hear as he opened her blinds to find a frosty layer of condensation hugging the window. Georgia whined at the blinding light, her mouth half smushed in the feathers of her pillow. With all the energy that she could possibly summon, she gave Robert a smile which made his day a little brighter.</p><p>Robert crouched down at the side of her bed, his hand running through the numerous knots in her hair. She rolled over so that her whole body was facing him. “Things will be very different when you get back. But I promise you, no matter what, I’ll always be here. Me and Mummy both love you so, <em>so</em> much. Don’t you ever forget that. Whatever happens next doesn’t matter because you will always be my main priority.” </p><p>Georgia blinked at him, scraping the crusty sleep out of her eyes. Her bottom lip started to tremble and she sat up, throwing her arms around Robert. Her nose tickled Robert’s neck and her sharp nails scratched his skin, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it's a boy!! </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Comment any name suggestions and I'll pick my favourite when the time comes &lt;3</strong></p><p> </p><p>I wrote this chapter whilst I was drunk and I'm strangely proud of it, think it might be some of my favourite writing I've done in a while lmao</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last sting of Robert and Chrissie's relationship finally breaks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>If Aaron you see Aaron at all, don’t let him know Georgia’s mine. I haven’t told him yet and it needs to come from me.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Pulling a disgruntled face, Vic typed out a reply to Robert’s text.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Aaron’s not thick, he’ll find out sooner rather than later.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Vic let out a frustrated sigh as her nuisance of a brother left her on read. The weight of Georgia’s head slowly but surely caused Vic’s arm to lose any feeling, but she didn’t have the heart to wake up the sleeping girl. Georgia had been hit with a lightning bolt of nerves upon leaving Honfleur and had spent a large portion of the journey whimpering, her cried filling up the cramped space as they pinged from window to window.</p><p>Finally dozing in and out of consciousness, Georgia let out little breaths and mewles every now and then as Vic’s thumb continued to stroke her rosy cheek in a calming rhythm. The taxi began speeding down the country roads as the stagnant smell of manure filtered in through the air vents. Vic’s shoulders visibly dropped and she breathed out, letting her stresses fly away out the water-stained window. Home sweet home.</p><p>
  <em>Welcome to Emmerdale. Please drive carefully through our village.</em>
</p><p>…..</p><p>The following week, Aaron was sitting on a dusty bar stool that made too much noise whenever he shifted his weight; it was one of the only pieces of furniture left in his bare flat. Everything else had been either sold or shipped off to some damp, grotty storage container in the centre of Leeds. Adam stood beside him, slumped against the wall as he swished a half-empty can of beer. Aaron’s eyes flicked from each corner of the room, soaking up his last seconds of freedom. He had never really called this place home but leaving it felt so much harder than he ever imagined. It was <em>his</em>, his space to unwind and hide away at the end of each day. As soon as the door clicked shut it was just him and his own company; alone. And he’ll miss that. The second he steps off the plane into the dark of the night, it’ll never be just him again.</p><p>Reading Aaron’s sprinting mind, Adam spoke. “So, you ready?”</p><p>“No. I’m bricking it. I’m just gonna turn up at my mum’s and she doesn’t even know about-” Aaron’s words fell flat as he vaguely gestured to the bumb of his stomach.</p><p>“She’ll get over it,” Adam said with a shrug.</p><p>Aaron scoffed, an eyebrow shooting up. “Not when she finds out he’s Robert’s. She’ll send me back to France.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous,” Adam said sternly, prodding Aaron on the shoulder with each word. “She’ll be shocked, yeah, but she’ll love you <em>and</em> the baby.”</p><p>Aaron picked his head up ever so slightly, biting the inside of his cheek. “I just feel bad, springing all this on her. It’s not fair. I wish I could get my own place but any money I have has to go towards baby stuff.”</p><p>“What about Robert? He should be pulling his weight, his missus is loaded after all,” Adam pointed out.</p><p>Aaron let out a light puff of air, glimpsing up at the ceiling. “She uh… she’s not gonna be his missus for much longer.”</p><p>Adam downed the last drops of his chilled beer before setting the bottle on the counter, the staccato sound echoing around the kitchenette. “You what?”</p><p>“Robert’s filing for a divorce and getting it fast tracked. He rang me last night,” Aaron shrugged, as if it was no big deal. He put a hand on his belly as he slid off the bar stool with pursed lips, vanishing into his bedroom to box up some last-minute trinkets. Adam watched on with incredulity until he was left staring blankly at the slate wall, mouth faintly ajar.</p><p>…..</p><p>Chrissie reluctantly closed her laptop after waving a final goodbye to Georgia, a sorrow smile fighting it’s way onto her face. She blinked away any escaping tears and looked around the ghastly room, the bright melodies of her daughter joyously chatting away replaying through her boggled mind. As the beat of Chrissie’s heart began speeding, the recalls of Georgia’s stories became more fizzled and distant. She maneuvered her trembling body over to the wine rack and ran her index finger along the cold steel. Not a speck of dust to be seen. With a frosty inhale, she pulled out a large bottle of merlot and wasted no time in pouring a glass, blinking profusely as the deep red liquid rose.</p><p>With the quenching glass in tow, Chrissie’s pampered feet padded through the hallways and up the oil-stained staircase until Georgia’s bedroom door was facing her. With a swig of wine, Chrissie turned the doorknob and stepped onto the lavish carpet that speckled under a beam of sunlight breaking through the gap in the opaque curtains. Her eyes flicked meaninglessly around the bedroom, taking in each and every toy and stuffed animal with a trodden and trampled weight thrashing down on her. She reached out for the pink, shredded blanket that was cascading over the top of the headrest and held it up to her face, taking in the weak scent of fabric softener and shampoo. Feeling bruised, Chrissie set her wine glass down on the corner of Georgia’s bedside table before noticing something peeking out from the end of the bed. She quickly tossed the blanket aside, curiosity getting the better of her as an itching impulse hit and she reached for the carrier bag in a flash.</p><p>…..</p><p>“All I need now is for Chrissie to sign them. And once the dust has settled, me and her can discuss what’s happening with Georgia.” Robert had his phone glued to his ear, lines drawn on his forehead as his solicitor ambled on in a humdrum routine voice. “Right, I understand. Thanks, Clive.”</p><p>Robert sharply ended the call, abandoning his phone on the passenger seat next to the pile of divorce papers that were ruefully turning his fine hairs grey. His knees bobbed up and down as he checked his reflection in the diddy visor mirror before shutting it with a hum. Sporting a satisfied quirk of his eyebrow and his trademark smirk, he scooped up the folder that held a million words and clambered out of his Porsche.</p><p>Standing in the overcast doorway of his house felt as daunting as ever. The lights were off and the only presence he was greeted by was the numerous shadows that swarmed the empty walls. “Chrissie?” The only response was the creaking of footprints dancing on the floorboards above him. Following the sound, he swallowed the lump in his throat and tried his hardest to ignore the deadweight of the divorce papers in his hand.</p><p>When Chrissie approached him on the landing with cherry red cheeks and black tear stains that had dried up in blotches all over her sunken face, Robert felt everything around him start to crack and crumble. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I was,” Chrissie began, her voice strangely calm. It sent an uncanny chill through Robert’s spine. “I was better than okay. I was hopeful. I actually thought that things were on the mend with us. But not anymore.” Her weary eyes landed on the documents clutched in Robert’s hand. “What are those?”</p><p>“Divorce papers,” Robert said after a moment of hesitation.</p><p>“Oh.” Chrissie gave a humourless laugh, crossing her arms. “How convenient. Time to finally push me out of your life and run into the sunset with Aaron, is it?”</p><p>Chrissie relished in the single ounce of satisfaction that she got from watching Robert’s face morph into a portrait of clear shock. Looking all witless, he stuttered. “I- you’ve lost me.”</p><p>“Don’t bother lying. I’ve already put the pieces together,” Chrissie spat, venom stained on her lips. “I saw his name on the top of the sonogram that I found in our daughter's room! He’s friends with your sister for Christ’s sake! Did you not think I’d find out?”</p><p>Robert hunched over, bracing himself for the attack that had been a long time coming. “Chrissie, I- this doesn’t mean anything-”</p><p>“You’ve been having an affair with a <em>man</em>! You- you’ve had this secret other gay life for… how long?” Chrissie shrieked, her voice like an everlasting siren.</p><p>Robert just stood there, his shoulders dragging him down as he gawped at Chrissie with big, watery eyes. “I’m not gay, I’m bisexual. And it’s not like that. It wasn’t an affair, alright? It was just one night. But then he told me he’s pregnant. And I couldn’t just walk away from that, could I?”</p><p>“But you’ll easily walk away from me!”</p><p>“Nothing about this is easy, trust me,” Robert sulked desperately, milking every last drop of this feigning card he was playing. “I wish things were different but-”</p><p>“You made them this way!” Chrissie screeched, her hands making jarring contact with Robert’s chest as he lost his footing and staggered backwards. “All of this is because of you!” She shoved him again, her words making their mark through the strength of her arms like a series of sucker punches. “You’re a liar!”</p><p>“Chrissie-”</p><p>With one final spurt of fury, Chrissie jabbed Robert one last time, sending his rigid body flailing back past the top of the staircase. With a current of terror flowing through her veins, Chrissie gasped as she watched her husband go barreling down the steps, each thud of his weight stabbing her in the back.</p><p>…..</p><p>Aaron chewed restlessly on his bottom lip as the receptionist’s mechanical fingers typed away. She gave him a blank look, tapping her pen on the desk before giving in and revealing Robert’s room number. Aaron briefly thanked her and dashed down the corridor, releasing a gush of relief when he peered through the window and saw Robert wide awake, pouting like a little boy who didn’t get what he wanted for Christmas.</p><p>Robert looked beyond stunned when Aaron crept in, but that initial surprise turned into a warm, cosy smile which Aaron brightly returned.</p><p>“How did you know I was here?” Robert asked, his whole body turned towards Aaron.</p><p>“I saw the ambulance outside your house,” Aaron replied.</p><p>“Stalker.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Both boys lightly chuckled as the tension was relieved in the room. Robert let out a breath. “I thought you’d be deep in the Yorkshire Dales by now.”</p><p>Aaron sat on the edge of the stiff hospital bed, despite the perfectly good chair that went untouched nearby. “Not yet. My flight leaves tonight.”</p><p>Robert nodded, masking the large percentage of his body that screamed out in frustration because not one molecule wanted to let Aaron go.</p><p>“So, how did you end up in here?” Aaron questioned, masterfully changing the subject.</p><p>“I fell and took a tumble down the stairs,” Robert mumbled, groaning as Aaron didn’t hold back from a bout of mocking laughter. “Well, not so much fell, more like I was pushed.”</p><p>Aaron’s laughter died on his tongue. “By Chrissie? Why?”</p><p>Robert felt his throat shrivel up as the air started to make his eyes sting. “Because I’m a cowardly, cheating liar and I had it coming.”</p><p>Aaron rested his hand on Robert’s knee, the gesture taking the pressure off Robert’s wallowing state. “You told her about the baby?”</p><p>“No. She found the sonogram that I had lost and worked it out. She completely flipped, kept laying into me. We were arguing at the top of the stairs and- It was an accident, I don’t blame her. I’m just glad I only have a concussion and a sprained wrist.”</p><p>“Right.” Aaron just nodded with a slight frown, breathing in time with Robert. “And how do you feel?”</p><p>Robert gave a lighthearted shrug. He glanced up at the dazing ceiling light, the room felt static with all the painkillers that were coursing through him. Part of him felt confused and a few feet under. But there was another part of him, a newer and better part of him that felt as light as a feather. Even though it didn’t feel like it, he’d taken a step in the right direction; things could only get better. He was free.</p><p>Looking at Aaron, he tentatively put his hand on Aaron’s wrist. “I feel good, actually. Really good. Which is daft, given the circumstances. But things can finally move forward now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so after nearly a month, I've finally finished this chapter! It restarted like four times because I just wasn't happy with it, but here it is. I'm not entirely happy with it still but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron overhears a conversation that sparks the beginning of some big changes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert let the weight of his eyelids win as he became hypnotised by the monotonous beeping of the machine he was hooked up to. His surroundings were all melting and blending together, from the stifling light just above his bed to the sound of medical jargon spouting out of countless mouths throughout the ward. The scent of sterile soaps and sanitisers burnt the little hairs up his nostrils as he fidgeted, trying to block out the life that whizzed by him. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and he wasn’t even sure if time was ticking.</p><p>“Oi, you, don’t be falling asleep on me,” Aaron scolded him, hurtling through the door with two miniature plastic cups in his hands. Robert accepted the watery, luke-warm cup of tea from Aaron with a drawn out yawn.</p><p>Aaron gave a suppressed chuckle as he stirred his coffee. “Not boring you, am I?”</p><p>“Sorry. It’s just being stuck in here. Does my head in,” Robert grumbled, gulping the bitter tea with a grimace. He plumped his pillow thoroughly before attempting to settle back down, pupils fixated on a streak of damp running through the ceiling. Aaron had tried to get comfy in the armchair adjacent to the bed, but with every position getting more restless than the last, he gave up with a sulk.</p><p>“I’ll tell you one thing, I am sick of being pregnant already. Everything is uncomfortable,” Aaron said, wanting to listen to something other than the buzz of the machines.</p><p>Robert scoffed. “If you’re past it before the halfway point then we are in trouble. You’re only going to get fatter.”</p><p>“Cheers.”</p><p>“How is the baby?” Robert asked eventually, after a wave of silence.</p><p>Aaron chewed on the end of his hoodie sleeve, clearing his throat. “Good, yeah. I can feel him moving around a bit now. But he only does it in the middle of the night when I’m trying to sleep.”</p><p>Robert gave a broad smile and leant forward, reaching his arm out before he paused and left it hovering in the middle of the air with a faltering expression.</p><p>“What?” Aaron nudged.</p><p>“Nothing, forget it.” Except Robert’s eyes were settled on Aaron’s belly and he could only guess that Robert wanted a chance to feel the home of his unborn son.</p><p>Aaron inhaled. “Rob-”</p><p>Aaron lost the chance to ask when Robert’s neck crinked towards a figure who marched past the window and through the door, leaving it swinging like a pendulum behind her. Chrissie dumped her bag at the foot of the bed and rubbed her hands over her blotched face before standing tall. She looked down her nose at Aaron, whose head was sunken as he peaked up at Robert. Aaron clamped his eyes shut and picked stiffly at the shredded skin on his fingers, affected by the shame that projected off Robert.</p><p>Chrissie turned to the shell of her soon-to-be ex husband. “Well, isn’t this cosy?”</p><p>…..</p><p>Aaron had hardly moved a muscle since Chrissie had had the audacity to show up, despite the fact that pins and needles were pumping through his body like oxygen. With Chrissie’s very presence paralysing him and Robert watching him like a loose cannon that could go off at any minute, it’s fair to say he was well and truly out of his depth. He’d tried to flee, not wanting to face the fallout of Robert’s lies but the older man insisted that he wanted Aaron by his side. So, here they were.</p><p>The only noise in the room was the sound of a black biro scribbling across the signature box of Robert’s discharge papers. Chrissie popped the lid on with a click of her tongue and turned to Robert as she folded her arms.</p><p>“There you are, free to go back to your little love nest,” Chrissie jeered.</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why you’re so bitter, I’m the one who ended up in hospital.”</p><p>Crouching down to grab her bag, Chrissie let out a malicious laugh. “After what you’ve done, a few broken bones is the least you deserve.”</p><p>Robert found solace in looking at Aaron, analysing each of his features from his relaxed and springy hair to his soft and apologetic smile. Aaron elongated his back, stretching as he stood up. “I’m going to leave you both to talk. I’ll come back in a bit, I promise.” He grabbed his jacket and scurried out, wilting under Chrissie’s scornfulness as he passed her. As soon as Aaron was out of sight, Robert failed to keep hold of any self confidence.</p><p>“Look, Chrissie, thanks for signing the forms but you can go now.”</p><p>“Charming as usual,” Chrissie said. “By the way, before I leave I just thought you should know that I’m not signing any divorce papers until I’ve had a nice little chat with my lawyer. We’re going to make sure that you come out of this with absolutely nothing to your name.”</p><p>“You can’t take what’s rightfully mine, you’re just bitter and delusional,” Robert argued, sounding much braver than he felt.</p><p>With a look of disbelief, Chrissie’s heels scraped across the vinyl before she leaned forward, so close that Robert could feel her breath on his face. “You really don’t want to make your way even further down in my list of estimations, Robert. Because if you do, I won’t sign those precious papers at all.”</p><p>“I’m sure I’ll get over it,” Robert said sarcastically.</p><p>“Tell me, will you get over never seeing your daughter again?”</p><p>Robert’s cocky facade was suddenly demolished as Chrissie wiped the smirk straight off his lips. And as if things weren’t disastrous enough;</p><p>“Daughter?”</p><p>Robert’s eyes snapped to Aaron who had stalled in the doorway with his jacket swinging from his index finger, struck with a vague look that shattered Robert’s heart into a million broken fractals.</p><p>“You haven’t told your boyfriend about your precious daughter? Oh, dear,” Chrissie said, her vengeful laugh sounding like a foghorn in Robert’s ears. It was a siren that put Robert under pressure, making him sweat as his pulse accelerated. Everything was too loud and all that processed in his brain was the shaky image of Aaron leaving the room without a single word or emotion. And now, here he was, already printing out the invitations to his sad, solo pity party as Aaron’s figure drifted further away.</p><p>…..</p><p>Chas grinned, the wrinkles around her eyes more pronounced than ever as she slid half a pint of orange juice across the bar into Georgia’s awaiting hands. The nearly five-year-old was sat contentedly on Victoria’s lap, munching her way through a rustling packet of crisps as her legs swung back and forth to the rhythm of the light music floating through the Woolpack. Vic and Georgia had arrived earlier that afternoon, following a pitstop in Brighton for a few days - Robert’s treat.</p><p>Various villagers had made a fuss over seeing this new and mysterious little girl parading down the street, attached to her auntie’s hip. From Bob giving her freebies as she napped on one of the much loved café sofas, to Chas and Dianne squeezing her cheeks as they thrusted cartons of juice into her sparkly backpack, Georgia was settling in a treat.</p><p>Vic gladly slipped the glass of prosecco that Dianne declared on the house and let all of the tension in her muscles fly away, her languid demeanor melting into the cushioned booth. When Chas returned from the cellar, she tweaked some dials on the soundsystem and began to sing along to Queen in a gravelly tone that made Georgia giggle as she crammed some more crisps in her mouth.</p><p>"You're in a good mood," Vic observed, settling a jumping Georgia down next to her.</p><p>Chas gleamed yet again. "Yes I am, my boy is coming home tonight."</p><p>Chas shimmied her way back behind the bar, now joined by Charity as the pair cackled and shrieked like monkeys. Vic was watching the scene with bemusement when her phone started buzzing on the table and Robert’s name flashed across the screen.</p><p>"Hey, Rob. What is it?" As she listened to her brother garble through his words, he sounded incredibly worried and exhausted and Vic’s concern multiplied. Dianne was sauntering over, a green basket in her hand as she collected a litter of vacant glasses. Vic’s puzzled look was plastered on her face for a hot second until it was ripped off and replaced by a smile so big that it made the Cheshire cat look glum.</p><p>As Vic hung up with a chuffed exhale, Dianne couldn’t help but dip her nose in. “I know why Chas is bouncing off the walls but what’s put a smile on your face?”</p><p>“Robert’s coming home. For good!” Vic said with joy. She swiftly downed the rest of her champagne, her round Disney princess eyes holding an overflowing amount of anticipation for the future.</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert panted, catching his breath as he skimmed over the departure boards at Valleé de Seine with a one-way ticket crinkled under his damp palm and his suitcase standing by his side. He didn’t want to do this but he had no choice. Chrissie had thrown him out on the curb and anyone else who had even cared about him lived across the sea in the cursed Yorkshire village that he swore he’d never return to. Chrissie had left the hospital when she was finally running low on insults and jibs, taking a taxi to her dad’s house to no doubt spend the rest of the evening slagging Robert off, he thought. So, he decided it was now or never. And with Georgia being the prize he and Chrissie were after, he gave himself a head start in the form of his passport, a plane ticket and a drive to make a go of things with Aaron.</p><p>Speaking of Aaron, even though he was dressed in his usual getup of black from head to toe, Robert still effortlessly spotted him in a crowd, walking alongside Adam as the two of them grazed on a couple of Pret a Manger baguettes. With a determined expression, Robert yanked the handle of his suitcase and set off in Aaron’s direction, calling after him like it would make a difference.</p><p>Then, as if the God’s aligned and were finally on Robert’s side, Aaron came to a stop and patted Adam on the back, gesturing to his mate to carry on trudging up to the gate. Aaron’s eyes met his and Robert couldn’t fight his smile.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Robert said, tapping the bottom of his suitcase with his foot as he swayed lightly from side to side.</p><p>Aaron nodded in acknowledgment. “Flying visit to the village?”</p><p>“I'm moving there, actually. I’m gonna stay with Vic,” Robert confirmed and Aaron looked surprised. “It was a very brash decision but hopefully the right one.”</p><p>“What about your daughter?” Aaron asked, his tone unreadable.</p><p>And there it was, Robert’s two worlds colliding. It was quite the anticlimax after everything Robert had geared it up to be in his overworked head. They were face to face and Aaron wasn’t about to run for the hills. In fact, he seemed harmonious.</p><p>Robert gave a heaving sigh. “Georgia’s actually in Emmerdale at the moment with Vic. That’s partly why I’m going.”</p><p>“Partly?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. For her… and for you.”</p><p>A mist of blush spread over Aaron’s cheeks and he scratched his beard as he shifted awkwardly on his feet, his eyes drawn to the floor.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Aaron. I know I should’ve been honest from the start but-”</p><p>
  <em>’This is the final boarding call for flight 314A to Leeds. Can the remaining two passengers please proceed to Gate 9 immediately. Thank you.’</em>
</p><p>“That’s us,” Aaron remarked, stuffing his plastic food packaging in the bin before wheeling his suitcase behind him.</p><p>Robert stayed right behind him. “Aaron, are you mad at me?”</p><p>Robert’s eyes begged for the answer he wanted to hear. <em>No.</em> But for now he was left with a casual shrug from Aaron as the younger man turned and disappeared through the gate. Robert took one last twig of the airport that moved at lightspeed then jogged after Aaron into the next chapter of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>apologies for the long wait but I'm back at home now searching for a new job so hopefully I'll have more time on my hands. And thank you all for the kudos and comments still, they make my day &lt;3</p><p>and keep the baby names coming in if you have anymore!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The news spreads, Aaron bonds with Georgia and Robert gets a unwelcomed visit from Chas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The piercing shrill of whoops and cheers took the roof off the pub and despite the possible hearing damage Aaron was over the moon to be back in the bosom of his family. It had been a long time coming.</p><p>After he had managed to break free from his mother’s arms and successfully get through the barrier of Dingles with minimal damage, he dumped his luggage in the newly refurbished back room then perched at the bar with half a smile. A deliriously happy Chas poured him a fresh pint and left it to settle on the bar.</p><p>“Welcome home, love,” She said, looking and sounding all nostalgic.</p><p>“It’s good to be back.”</p><p>The beads of condensation taunted Aaron as he awkwardly let the glass hover near his lips. When Chas turned her back to serve a couple of regulars, Aaron’s eyes did a sharp check of the room before pouring a small amount of his lager into the gold drip tray in front of him with pursed lips.</p><p>The next thing he knew, Robert’s brandy-soaked breath was hissing in his ear. “Aaron, tell me you’re not drinking that.”</p><p>“Relax, of course I'm not,” Aaron said through gritted teeth. “I just don’t need my mum asking questions.”</p><p>Robert’s eyebrows shot up. “You haven’t told her?”</p><p>“If I had, I doubt we’d be having this conversation.”</p><p>Robert sucked in his lips as he rested his lanky frame on the bar, the green’s and red’s from the disco lights reflecting on his leather jacket. As Aaron looked at the man beside him, it was like a side-by-side of that fateful summer evening that turned his life upside down and inside out. Robert had the same youthful yet burnt out look that he wore back then. Except this time it was less taut and more loose, with the chains that once held him tight now slack. Back in the present, Robert’s lips were parted, words about to come out of them when someone snatched his attention.</p><p>“Daddy!”</p><p>Aaron mirrored the turn of Robert’s head towards the entrance; the sweet voice came from the ear-to-ear smile of a little girl in Dianne’s arms. She was wrapped up in some extra thick pyjamas, a furry winter coat and a pair of pink snow boots. Her eyes lit up when she saw Robert coming over, his arms out ready to envelop her. She nuzzled her head into his chest as he took her and left a light kiss on her hairline. Robert smiled down at Georgia with so much adoration that Aaron felt all warm and fuzzy as he watched the pair.</p><p>…..</p><p>The door to the back room was left open a crack and Cain peered around it to find his nephew as still as a mannequin on the sofa, breathing steadily through his nose. He was staring intently at the feature wall that highlighted the fireplace - the home of the wood burner that crackled and roared into the early hours of the morning.</p><p>“Alright?”</p><p>Aaron jumped like Cain had entered with a marching band in his wake. He let his head fall into his hands. “Yeah, just having a breather.”</p><p>Cain slouched against the door, twitching his nose as he burried his hands in his pockets. Aaron just twiddled his thumbs without a word until Cain got bored and cut to the chase.</p><p>“Went off beer in France, did ya?” He asked.</p><p>Aaron stuck his bottom lip out and shook his head. “I don’t follow.”</p><p>“I think you do.” Cain said, all discerning and matter-of-fact. As he perched on the arm of the sofa, Aaron gazed aimlessly at the ceiling, clawing at his own hands. “I saw you, pouring your pint away when you thought no one was looking.”</p><p>As Cain tried to sneak a look at his nephew’s stomach, Aaron folded his arms around himself. But, unfortunately, he didn’t possess the power of invisibility. He teeth scraped his lips and chattered violently as his whole body shook from a gush of nerves.</p><p>“Are you pregnant?”</p><p>After what felt like forever, Aaron answered with a brief nod that you would miss if you blinked. He watched his uncle absorb the information, anxiously awaiting the journey of Cain’s face.</p><p>"I- I didn't even think you were with anyone," Cain said, a little confused but otherwise wearing the same grumpy expression as always.</p><p>"I'm not," Aaron muttered.</p><p>Cain frowned when the click-clack of Chas’ heels echoed down the halls, each step getting closer and more thunderous. And soon enough, there she was. Failing to read the room, she nattered on about how many village residents had participated in sending the karaoke machine to an early grave, the answer being all of them. Her voice fell flat when she finally landed head first in the tension.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>Cain gave Aaron a sympathetic sigh. “You better tell her.”</p><p>Chas took a seat at the kitchen table, her back straight and her lips thin. Aaron’s long night was about to get a hell of a lot longer.</p><p>…..</p><p>"Good morning, Little Miss Donut Scoffer!" Bob chirped, bringing Aaron back from whichever imaginary, woozy world he had fallen deep into. Reality doused him and he scowled at Bob, who just simply pointed at something or someone behind Aaron. Looking over his shoulder, Aaron sighed. It was Robert’s daughter, rocking on the balls of her feet with a smile so stinking cute that even Aaron’s grouchy, nauseous self had to return it.</p><p>Aaron then stared into the depths of his coffee cup, stirring the contents before leaving it on the table with a sigh. If Robert was going to be a permanent fixture in his life, Aaron now knew that Georgia would come with the deal. Currently chatting Bob's head off about every single item she desired this holiday season, Georgia licked her lips when he sealed a gingerbread man in a paper bag and handed it to her. In return, she riffled through her pockets, her hand retreating with a few loose coins as she leant forward on her tiptoes to let the change run from her palm onto the counter. Bob chuckled, telling her she could keep it.</p><p>Aaron fondly shook his head. “I’ll get that, Bob. Add a hot chocolate as well.”</p><p>Georgia gave a shy smile when she recognised Aaron as one of her daddy’s friends. She skipped over, nibbling at her gingerbread man as she cautiously eyed Aaron.</p><p>“Where’s you dad?” Aaron asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Well, uncomfortable for him. Georgia seemed to be a people person just like Robert.</p><p>She shrugged. “He’s still asleep, I think. And Auntie Vic’s working.”</p><p>“So you just popped into the café on your own?”</p><p>Georgia chucked her biscuit on the table with a defeated slump of her shoulders. “I didn’t cross any roads or speak to any strangers!”</p><p>Aaron gave his pulsating temples a much needed massage as Bob placed Georgia’s hot chocolate, complete with cream and marshmallows, on a coaster. He gave her a wink accompanied by a pair of finger guns before shooting back into the kitchenette.</p><p>“But you didn’t tell your dad,” Aaron sighed, continuing the conversation. “He might be up now, worrying out of his mind.”</p><p>Georgia hung her head low and sniffled, her heels kicking the metal chair legs repeatedly. Aaron held his breath, praying that his first trial of parenting hadn’t gone down the drain.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>Aaron let his thumping heart resume. “No harm done, I suppose.”</p><p>Georgia tentatively reached out for her gingerbread and took a monstrous bite, crumbs falling out of her mouth as she got excited. Aaron slowly inched his hand forward, a mischievous glint in his eye. Georgia caught on and hugged the biscuit close to her chest, her giggles converting into full fits of laughter as Aaron let out a mock gasp.</p><p>Aaron mentally gave himself a pat on the back before he leaned over the table to grab his phone, deciding he should update Robert before any search parties could be sent out. Georgia examined each of his movement's, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.</p><p>Wiping her lips with the back of hand, she spoke again. "You must've eaten loads of cookies already. You have a round belly, like Santa."</p><p>Aaron gawked at her whilst the young girl tried to stifle her sniggering, knowing she'd said something cheeky.</p><p>"You little-" Aaron refrained from teaching Georgia any new profanities and composed himself accordingly. He explained, his voice lowered. "It's not food. There's a baby in there."</p><p>Georgia's mouth formed a delicate 'O' shape and her eyes filled with wonder. She reached out with her sticky index finger and ever so lightly poked Aaron's stomach. Her face flushed red and Aaron couldn't quite fathom how his life had got to this point.</p><p>"Right. Drink up, then I'm taking you home."</p><p>…..</p><p>Switching his phone off, Robert shoveled another spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth, each crunch blocking out the sound of relentless pounding on the front door of Keepers Cottage. The muffled background noise supplied by the television was drowning as Chas Dingle’s rampant wake-up call reached a crescendo. Robert took hold of the remote and turned the volume up, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.</p><p>“Robert Sugden, open this door right now!” Chas roared, her voice alarming passerbyers.</p><p>Robert groaned as his slippers scuffed along the floorboards and he swung the door open with a provoked glare. "You're gonna wake the whole village up, just calm down."</p><p>"Do not tell me to calm down!" Chas barged past him into the living room, all guns blazing as she paced the length of the sofa. Her sharp eyes burnt holes in Robert’s back as he sheepishly walked by. “<em>You.</em> Out of all the people my son could’ve stupidly had unprotected sex with, it had to be <em>you.</em>”</p><p>"And what? Do you want me to apologise? What happened, happened and there's nothing I can do that will change that," Robert expressed, standing his ground.</p><p>Chas stood with her chest puffed out, judging Robert’s every breath and every twitch like he was the same insatiable, cheating kid she use to know. "Maybe not. But you know what you can do? Pack a bag, get on a plane and fly off to somewhere far, far away. Then make sure you stay out of Aaron's life before you leave him in any more mess."</p><p>"And me not being around will be the right thing, will it? Leaving my son without his other dad? Taking my daughter away from her family? Leaving Aaron to go through this on his own? No way."</p><p>"He and his baby will be a hell of a lot better without you," Chas seethed, her nostrils flaring.</p><p>"No, that's just what you want to believe.” Robert marched his way back over to the front door that had been left open, swaying on it's squeaky hinges in the gales of wind. He motioned towards the garden path, signaling to an appalled Chas that it was time for her to sling her hook. “I'm sorry, Chas, but it’s my baby too and I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for Aaron, okay? Whether you like it or not."</p><p>"Well, I don't like it," Chas said.</p><p>"Tough." And with that, Robert leered as Chas made her way back up to the Woolpack in a strop. Using a needless amount of force, he slammed the door shut and breathed as the walls rattled for a split second.</p><p>…..</p><p>As the morning rolled into the afternoon, Robert found himself living in a bubble he didn’t even know he'd craved until now. Georgia had arrived home in leaps and bounds with Aaron right behind her. Robert first chastised his daughter to no end about her little disappearing act before inviting Aaron into the cottage for lunch and a film, his way of getting across his thankfulness even after uttering the word until it went out of style.</p><p>Victoria’s kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it. The worktops were covered with a blanket of flour, splatters of tomato sauce and rogue bits of cheese that had missed the dough. Baking trays had been carelessly left here, there and everywhere and a dish of mushrooms had been dropped on the floor and left to get trampled on. Robert knew he would get a mouthful from his little sister when she swung by for her lunch break, but right now he couldn’t care less. Aaron was sitting contently next to him, his empty lunch plate balancing on his lap. Georgia was sitting cross legged on the rug, still going to town on a chunk of pizza crust as she muffled the lyrics to The Greatest Showman. Aaron was subconsciously wiggling his toes to the beat and Robert thought he’d never been more endearing.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me about Georgia?” Aaron asked, out of the blue.</p><p>“I was scared,” Robert admitted with a drop of shame. “I liked being around you. You actually liked me for me and I wasn’t used to that. I thought- I thought you’d run a mile. Things were already complicated when I just wanted everything to be simple.”</p><p>Aaron listened to every word Robert said, all his focus on him. “ Simple is boring. Look, I know I haven’t spent long with Georgia but she’s pretty incredible.”</p><p>“Apart from when she’s popping off with my change to buy a bacon sarnie unsupervised.”</p><p>Aaron’s lips curled up in the corner, emitting a laugh which Robert matched with his own. And as he watched his daughter and Aaron exchange cheesy grins, Robert felt more weightless than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for reading and sticking with this story! all the positive feedback and love has been so rewarding for all the hours I've put in to this and I can't wait to begin another story as this one draws to an end (which won't be for quite a few chapters yet, don't worry)</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Georgia turns five, Aaron gives Robert a shock and Chrissie plays a risky little game.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“But this is a café,” Robert said, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Bob was slouched on the counter, drumming his fingers on the surface with a pout. “I can’t argue with that.”</p><p>“And the coffee machine is broken?”</p><p>“Obliterated. It’s either something from the fridge or a tea I’m afraid.” Bob offered. Robert just rolled his eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that morning.</p><p>“I want an Americano,” Robert barked.</p><p>Despite Robert having rolled out the wrong side of bed, his foul mood wasn’t enough to dampen Bob’s sickening cheeriness. He gave an apologetic shrug. “Sorry, we’re waiting for the electrician to arrive. And the new coffee machine. You see, Brenda had a nasty collision with the mop bucket-”</p><p>“You know what, Bob? I don’t give a shit,” Robert grumbled under his breath, “Stuff your coffee, it tastes worse than a pig’s backside anyway.”</p><p>After Robert had slapped a crisp note on the till for the grand finale of his tantrum, he snatched a vanilla pastry and turned on his heel with one last indignant huff. He recoiled when Aaron’s appearance that had gone previously unnoticed startled him. Robert took a break from grinding his teeth, softening as he joined Aaron’s side.</p><p>“Making friends already? It’s only been a few weeks,” Aaron teased.</p><p>“Don’t you start. And if you want a coffee you’ve come to the wrong place.” Aaron knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and Robert let out an exasperated sigh, shifting on his feet. “Do you wanna go somewhere?”</p><p>“Like where?”</p><p>“Leeds? We could go around the new Christmas market,” Robert suggested.</p><p>Aaron’s face moulded into a disgruntled scowl. “Christmas shopping? Already?”</p><p>“Aaron, Christmas is in four days.”</p><p>Aaron’s face drew a blank and Robert almost fainted. Without wasting another second, Robert's nails dug into the flesh of Aaron's wrist and he dragged him out of the door with a only a tad of reluctance. The bell chimed behind them and Robert's Porsche glistened under the sun, parked on the icy verge and raring to go.</p><p>…..</p><p>Three bags, five shops and nearly twenty thousand steps later, Aaron's legs had turned into jelly and he was fairly confident that if he stood up gravity would pull him right back down to the ground with a thud. And that’s only if the concrete blocks his feet had turned into didn’t do it first. The tucked-away haven of a pub they’d stopped at for a drink was cozy enough with barely any punters in apart from Aaron and Robert themselves. The wall sconces gave a soft, orange glow to the otherwise dark room and there was a nook of arm chairs that they'd both sank into with groans of relief and a hefty pile of shopping bags each.</p><p>Aaron swooshed his tea around as he waited for Robert’s phone call to end. He wasn’t sure who was on the other end of the line but they seemed to be giving Robert a series of news that rubbed him up the wrong way. Aaron awaited with a puzzled look until Robert hung up and chucked his phone across the table.</p><p>Robert furiously rubbed his face with his hands, frustrated. “That was my solicitor. Chrissie has signed the divorce papers.”</p><p>“Okay, that’s… good, innit?” Aaron said, unsure of where to step.</p><p>“No, not exactly. Now that the papers have gone through she wants to apply for full custody of Georgia. She’s told her lawyer that I never cared about Georgia and I’m not stable enough to have her.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Aaron said, reaching over to pat Robert’s knee with a guilty expression.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” Robert assured. “And Chrissie isn’t completely wrong. I mean, how can I be any good for Georgia when I’m unemployed and living with my little sister?”</p><p>“That won’t be forever. And even so, you’re still doing everything you can for her. Georgia loves you to pieces and I don’t see her begging to go back to France anytime soon. She’s happy here. And Chrissie will see that in time.”</p><p>Robert tilted his head, scratching his hands as a distraction from the tears burning at the back of his eyes. “I hope so. Because I’ve invited her to Georgia’s birthday party tomorrow so I can try and straighten things out with her. Talk her round. Aaron, if this ends up in court then-”</p><p>“Hey,” Aaron hushed him, taking a hold of Robert’s sweating hands. “That’s not going to happen, alright? But if it does, I’m with you all the way.”</p><p>Robert shuddered through a breath, swallowing as he forced a smile. Looking at Aaron through watery eyes, he couldn’t quite believe that he finally had someone who actually listened to him and didn’t brush his feelings under the carpet. Aaron really had been Robert’s rock through the pivotal past few months.</p><p>“I really don’t deserve you.”</p><p>…..</p><p>Georgia came tumbling into the Woolpack ahead of Robert on the afternoon of her fifth birthday, twirling around in her new dress as she giggled and admired how the sequins that caught the light reflected on the ceiling in a flurry of dazzling patterns.</p><p>“There she is!” Dianne cooed, squeezing the little girl half to death. “Happy birthday, pet.”</p><p>Robert felt a weight lifted off his shoulders as he took everything in. Dianne and Vic had worked around the clock to spruce the pub up, giving it a sprinkle of glitz and glamour. There were strings of fairy lights intertwined with some floral bunting, bunches of pink and purple balloons hanging from the ceiling, a table decked out with all of Georgia’s favourite bites and a karaoke machine with plenty of space for people to dance until they drop. With all she’d been through since the summer, Robert just wanted Georgia to have a day she won’t forget. And the scream she emitted when she’d arrived told Robert it was a mission accomplished.</p><p>With Robert greeting the odd early guest and Georgia distracted by the tray of pink wafers, Aaron snuck into the bar in his joggers and grabbed a couple of bottles of non-alcoholic beer, slamming the fridge behind him with his foot. The noise snagged Georgia’s focus and her face lit up, chasing after Aaron in her gold kitten heels that she’d only just finished tearing the wrapping paper off of.</p><p>“Aaron!” Georgia shrieked, crashing into him as she muffled her face in his stomach. Aaron tried to be happy when his baby kicked, clearly displeased with the disturbance. “Are you coming to my party?”</p><p>“I’d love to, but I’m not feeling very well right now. Do you mind if I stay home?” Aaron asked, sounding fragile.</p><p>Georgia just shook her head, curls flying everywhere as she blew Aaron a kiss before skipping off. Trembling as he opened his first bottle, Aaron skimmed the room and instantly regretted it when his eyes landed on Robert who was staring right back at him like he was a precious china doll that was cracking around the edges.</p><p>Robert went after Aaron as he dashed into the back room and Aaron gritted his teeth, left with nowhere to run. Robert gave him this worrisome, mithering look that he could really do without right now.</p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Didn’t really sleep, that’s all,” Aaron lied. “I know Chrissie’s not my biggest fan so I’ll just stay out of your way today.”</p><p>Robert frowned, pursing his lips as he examined the red brim around Aaron’s eyes and the shine of his pale, oily skin. “Have you been crying?”</p><p>“No, ‘course not,” Aaron said, taking a swig of his drink. “Like I said, I’m just tired and I need some space.”</p><p>“You can tell me, Aaron-”</p><p>“It doesn’t concern you so just drop it, yeah?” Aaron stood up, snatching his coat from the back of the sofa and heading for the door.</p><p>Robert hurried after him. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“To get some peace and quiet.”</p><p>The bang of the door echoed through the room and left Robert well and truly stunned.</p><p>......</p><p>Chrissie persuaded the taxi driver to wait with a generous tip before she reapplied her lipstick in the wing mirror of a dirty Volkswagen parked carelessly at the side of the Woolpack. She straightened her jacket before strutting through the double doors and sure enough, there was her daughter feasting on the biggest slice of cake she’d ever seen and having the absolute time of her life.</p><p>Victoria was the first person to spot Chrissie loitering by the entrance.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were coming,” Vic said, pleasantly surprised. “Are you and Rob on speaking terms now?”</p><p>“He was the one who invited me, actually. It’s time we both started acting like adults and got past this,” Chrissie drawled.</p><p>“That’s great! I’m glad the two of yous are putting the squirt first.”</p><p>Vic was elated but Chrissie felt sick to her stomach. “Listen, I’ve got a few bits of Georgia’s I’ve brought over. Can we pop over to yours and unpack them?”</p><p>“Sorry but I’m needed here, someone has to cater for her majesty’s big oh-five. Can I lend you the keys?” Vic offered. Chrissie accepted with a plasticined look of gratitude. When Vic’s back was turned, Chrissie ripped that deceitful plasticine right off.</p><p>…..</p><p>The shadow at the peak of the bridge solaced Robert and he physically relaxed. He approached Aaron with care, unsure of what to say or do. A tuft of steam escaped past his lips as he breathed out into the pitch-black December night.</p><p>“I told you I wanted to be alone,” Aaron said.</p><p>“In this weather? You’ll catch your death.” Robert said, resting on the wooden railing as he watched the stream ripple and swirl under the moonlight.</p><p>“I’m boiling.”</p><p>Robert couldn’t help but smirk at Aaron’s stubbornness and Aaron cracked a smile for the first time all day.</p><p>It was quiet for a while. Tranquil. Robert could see why Aaron had come here. There was no one around for miles, the only sign of life being the wildlife that lived on the water’s surface. Crickets chirping, frogs leaping from one lily pad to another and ducks swimming up and down, their tails leaving tiny wakes in the stagnant water.</p><p>Robert shuffled closer to Aaron so that their forearms were connected. “Are you gonna tell me what’s up?”</p><p>“It’s just been a shit day,” Aaron admitted, his teeth chattering violently. “Sorry for biting your head off earlier.”</p><p>“Don’t apologise. Everyone has days like this, especially when they're pregnant. It’s totally normal, Aaron. Your body’s going through a lot of changes that it hasn’t experienced before so don’t expect every hour of every day to be smooth sailing.”</p><p>As the wind blew downstream there was a shift in Aaron’s face that threw Robert off guard. It was unreadable and Robert couldn’t decipher if that was a good thing or not. He landed on the latter since Aaron looked… spooked.</p><p>“That’s not entirely true,” Aaron voiced, teetering on a whisper. Robert’s thought processes were visible on his face, working hard to break down Aaron’s words. “I got pregnant a few years ago.”</p><p>…..</p><p>The sun was far behind them as Georgia kept a tight grasp of her mother’s hand, confusion painted all over her face as Chrissie kept kissing her temple. She clambered into the taxi with a yawn whilst her mum frantically loaded her belongings, birthday presents and all, into the boot. When Georgia’s eyes drifted shut, Chrissie broke down and tears streaked her cheeks as she gasped for each breath. The driver put his foot down with a grunt and the taxi flew down the lane in the direction of the airport, Emmerdale now nothing but a blurry mesh of greenery and cottages.</p><p>Georgia squirmed in her seat, blinking away the grogginess under her eyelids. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Away for a little bit,” Chrissie answered.</p><p>“But what about Daddy?”</p><p>Chrissie lulled her, rubbing her back in consecutive circles. “Just go to sleep, George.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>two cliffhangers!! please forgive me! I have a busy week ahead so we'll just have to wait and see how the next update goes</p><p>love you all, </p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron opens up and him and Robert share a moment before it all comes crashing down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is mentions of self harm and miscarriage in this chapter so please read with care &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><br/>The intense light shone directly at Aaron’s transparent face, washing it out completely. He was as still as the night, existing without as much as a twitch or two to let Chas know he was getting by. She watched him all the time, her teary eyes locked on his complexion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With Chas’ burning lack of sleep, not one single fixture in the bland hospital room had a precise outline. All she knew was that her son was going to wake up and they were going to find a way to get past this. Because if they didn’t, she would cry until she couldn’t cry anymore. She took Aaron’s limp hand in hers and traced aimless patterns on it, careful not to nudge the IV that coursed fluids into his sleeping veins. She wondered if Aaron was warm enough as she helplessly flinched at the cool layers of sweat trapped between her moisture-laden coat and prickling skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With time paused, Chas wasn’t sure if it was the next day or the next week when Aaron sircumed to the pumps of medicine and rays of hot light, his eyes rusty as he adjusted to the world around him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The silence of the room was a complete contrast to the traffic jam in Aaron’s head as it replayed the wounds of the past few days. The arguments with Ed as the two of them went round in circles, the razor itching to tear his skin at the mercy of his own shaking hands, the bleetering from his colleagues that drilled his ears, the blood that came from nowhere and didn’t plan on stopping no matter how scared he got, the cramps that rippled through him and mocked him right up until his eyelids grew heavy, the coldness of the concrete floor that he landed on and the clank of the wrench that landed at his toes as he collapsed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You never liked waking up, did ya?” Chas laughed breathlessly, her fingers running through Aaron’s curls and catching at the knots.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mum?” Aaron barely had a spark of energy, just enough to consider that whatever had happened must be pretty severe if his mum had flown out in a panic in the middle of the night. “Why am I here?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chas shuffled closer, her clammy hands sliding on his. She stared at their intertwined hands before finally plucking up the courage to face him. She spoke slowly, the words tasting putrid on her tongue. “Love- Um, there’s no easy way to say this but you… you, uh, you had a miscarriage.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aaron squinted, his breathing shallow as he swallowed thickly. The pain in his hollow eyes was a sight that Chas would never be able to unsee and it chilled her to the bone as she squeezed Aaron tightly, his salty tears rolling down her jacket and dripping off the end one by one as he sobbed in her arms.<br/></em>
</p><p>After picking himself back up, three bleak, grueling winters had passed and Aaron was still on his feet, straining to find the words he had been searching for since.</p><p>“I’ve never spoke about it before,” Aaron said, the pads of his fingers crawling along the bridge railing, gripping it until they turned white. “I was only twenty. I’d had this massive row with the bloke I was with at the time.”</p><p>Aaron ceased up so Robert gently pushed him. “About what?”</p><p>“God knows. I just remember him saying something that proper stung, left me in a right foul mood. We didn’t speak for like a week and that was the first time I actually hated being there. In France, I mean. Away from home. I had no one to turn to.”</p><p>“Then what happened?” Robert asked, treading lightly.</p><p>“I was on my own at work the next day,” Aaron said, his breath running ragged. He stared at the calming waters and wished they would influence him. Robert projected all of his attention solely onto Aaron with a wobbling downturned lip. “Just feeling sorry for myself. It was so stupid. But once my eyes landed on that knife, all the progress I’d made just went out the window.”</p><p>Robert could see that Aaron was finding it excruciatingly hard to open up so he put a supportive arm around Aaron’s shoulder, bringing him in closer to his side. “You cut yourself before that?”</p><p>“I don’t want to get into all that now but yeah, I did,” Aaron recalled, repressed. “Never got sepsis before though, did I? I didn’t even cut myself that deep but I’d fainted. Woke up in hospital with my mum staring at me like I was some porcelain doll.”</p><p>“And the septicemia is what-” Robert couldn’t even bring himself to say it, nevermind try to fathom how Aaron had lived through it and come out the other side.</p><p>Aaron’s clarification numbed his lips, his vapid voice breaking insistently. “Killed the baby I didn’t even know I’d had for four months? Yeah.”</p><p>Robert had never thought himself to be an empathetic person. In fact, insensitive could quite easily be his middle name. But today his heart ached for Aaron as the younger man walked away with his head hanging down.</p><p>…..</p><p>The skies were dusty and mysterious as Chrissie tugged at the deep purple curtains, shutting out the world. Herself and Georgia had settled into a pricey hotel room on the outskirts of Liverpool and the room was doused in an unpalatable floral theme that was far too loud for the silence in the room. Still sporting her party attire, Georgia sunk into the middle of the double bed with a yawn. She kicked her shoes off and wiggled her toes, playing some game on her mum’s phone whilst Chrissie wiped off her makeup in front of the full length mirror by the window.</p><p>“Is Daddy coming?” Georgia asked, each restless fidget rustling the silk sheets.</p><p>“No. It’s just me and you now, get that into your head,” Chrissie snapped, Georgia unmeaningly chipping away at her patience.</p><p>Georgia pouted, her eyes ridiculously round like a cartoon lamb. She folded her arms in a grump and turned her nose up, her lips screwed shut. Chrissie gave a narked sigh, massaging away the tension in her face. Despite her greatest apologies, her daughter was having none of it as she got off the bed with Chrissie’s phone in her hand and scarpered into the en-suite, locking the door behind her with a snub sticking out of the tongue.</p><p>Sitting with her back to the door, Georgia peeked around at what was at her disposal. Fresh towels of every size, bars of soap wrapped to perfection and miniature bottles of salon-worthy shampoo and conditioner. She drew her knees up to her chest as the phone lit up her face with a flood of white light and she tapped away at the screen, scrolling up and down in hope of finding her dad’s name. <em>Robert.</em> It couldn’t be too hard.</p><p>......</p><p>Robert turned the corner of the Woolpack, his hands snug in his pockets as he blew out clouds of steam into the thick mist. He immediately laid eyes on Aaron who was seated at one of the picnic tables just outside the pub, his feet aimlessly kicking pieces of gravel so that they pinged off the plant pot by the front door as he stared into space.</p><p>“You do know there’s a perfectly good sofa inside. In front of the fire,” Robert said, walking over to sit by Aaron. “It’s comfier and much less likely to leave you with hypothermia.”</p><p>“I’m fine here, thanks,” Aaron mumbled through his blue lips that begged to differ. He rubbed his hands together as his knee involuntarily bounced up and down before Robert patted Aaron’s knee to put a stop to the twitch.</p><p>There was a dip in conversation for a little while until Robert spoke. “Have you told anyone else?”</p><p>“Just Ed. And I let my mum tell Paddy. Other than that, no,” Aaron replied.</p><p>“How did Ed react?”</p><p>Aaron’s face ran extremely pale which answered the question; not well. “It happened just before Christmas.” So that’s why Aaron had been all over the place this past couple of days, Robert thought. No wonder Aaron could give the Grinch a run for his money at this time of year.</p><p>“They discharged me from hospital on Christmas morning and when I got back to our flat he was just sitting there. I thought he would be going out of his mind with worry considering I hadn’t been home for days. Anything could’ve happened to me and he didn’t give a toss.”</p><p>Robert could feel his blood starting to boil as Aaron let everything out. “He said he’d needed the break and I just lost it. I screamed at him, called him every name under the sun then told him where I’d been. Then, like a coward, I just grabbed most of my clothes and ran. I spent a few months travelling France with my mum before I moved up north. Never spoke to Ed again.”</p><p>“Good riddance, I hope,” Robert said, a lame attempt at lightening the mood. Aaron managed to let out a laugh.</p><p>“Suppose.”</p><p>Robert leant back and gazed at the grey, boisterous clouds that blanketed the muted orange glow of the streetlamps. He listened to the distorted music leaking through the doors and windows and the cheers that bounced around the pub walls at the end of each song.</p><p>“You know, I spent so much time wondering what my life would be like if that baby survived,” Aaron expressed, remembering how miserable he felt mourning for something he could’ve had but lost. He had no attachment or special bond yet he had all the grief under the sun. “The what if’s use to mess with my head if I thought about it for too long. I would run to try and clear my head but I would just end up running my feet into the ground as another way to punish myself.”</p><p>Robert twizzled round to look at Aaron, their knees pressed together as he took both of Aaron’s icy-cold hands in his. “That was then. You got through it and you’re here to tell the tale.”</p><p>“It’s hardly a fairytale, is it?” Aaron muttered, his eyes burning a hole in his lap. “Aren’t you worried that it might happen again? I am. I’m terrified of history repeating itself.”</p><p>“Aaron, if you ever feel that low again then all you need to do is talk to me. I’ll listen to you, whenever.” Robert held Aaron’s hands up to his heart with so much sincerity that Aaron could do nothing more than finally meet the other man’s yearning eyes. “If anything happened to you then I wouldn’t be able to live with myself, Aaron. I- I love you. A lot.”</p><p>It’s fair to say Aaron looked shocked but he was elated more than anything, his hands going slack in Robert’s so he could bring them up to Robert’s neck, cradling it tenderly. “You mean that?”</p><p>“I’d be an idiot if I didn’t,” Robert smiled as his lips gravitated towards Aaron’s who was more than happy to close the gap.</p><p>Their lips meshed through the trail of tears cascading from Aaron’s eyes and they became, as cliché as it is, lost in each other. They kissed softly and sweetly, hands climbing up each other's arms until their lips started tingling and they were dragged apart by the continuous buzzing of Robert’s phone in his blazer pocket.</p><p>“Voicemail. From Chrissie,” Robert sighed, bringing his phone to his ear.</p><p>Aaron shifted and tried to crack a joke. “Wow. Only you could confess your undying love for me then blank me for your ex wife.”</p><p>He failed to notice the fall of Robert’s face as he listened to the message with a racing pulse that rattled his cage. Robert’s knees had gone weak but not in a good way. He looked at Aaron with an uneasy expression, his hands quivering and not just from the freezing cold.</p><p>“That was Georgia. Chrissie’s taken her. That bitch has taken her!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>updates may be a little quicker now thanks to lockdown 2.0, yayyy</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam has a heartfelt present for Aaron and Robert struggles to get in the Christmas spirit.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chas nearly started off Christmas Eve with a heart attack when she found a hungover Robert nursing a cup of coffee in the back room, wearing nothing but a pair of Aaron’s joggers (that only reached his ankles) and an expression that had the power to bleed everyone dry of their Christmas spirit.</p><p>“You stayed over?” Chas asked, even though it was pain-stakingly obvious. Robert just didn’t have the energy to argue.</p><p>“Dianne said I could.”</p><p>“Fair enough. We’re all adults,” Chas said, pouring Robert a large glass of water and swapping it for his coffee. “You need water, not caffeine. There’s some painkillers in the bathroom cabinet. Take some and get some sleep. You need it.”</p><p>Chas’s mothering put Robert on edge and the cynic in him awoke. “Why are you being nice to me?”</p><p>“Do you want me to break your legs instead?” Chas quipped, taking a seat across from him at the table as the tree lights sparkled and shined behind them. “You’ve got enough on your plate at the moment without me sniping at ya. I’ll try and lay off.”</p><p>Chas wasn’t expecting Robert to be bringing her any bouquets or what-not but she had, in her opinion, made a significant gesture by giving him a wide berth and it just rolled off his back and evaporated. She was stumped by his silence, it was so out of character and just… weird. She exhaled.</p><p>“Robert, I know it’s hard but you just have to play the waiting game. There’s nothing you can do.”</p><p>Robert snapped out of whatever rut he was decaying in. “There has to be something. I can’t just sit here when Georgia could be on the other side of the world by now.” Robert slowed down before he could get ahead of himself. His voice wobbled when he spoke again, “It’s Christmas tomorrow, I should be spending it with my daughter.”</p><p>As Robert rightfully wallowed in his pity, Aaron traipsed in, his face stretched in the middle of a big yawn. He had one hand holding Robert’s phone and the other placed naturally under his bump.</p><p>“Morning, sweetheart. Brew?” Chas smiled.</p><p>Aaron declined Chas’ offer and sent Robert an encouraging smile as he passed him his mobile. “Your solicitor’s got back to you.”</p><p>Robert sat up straight and eagerly read through the email with Aaron breathing down his neck, just as jittery. The only noise heard in the room was Chas slurping down her coffee in a crude manner. Like mother, like son.</p><p>The email was nothing out of the ordinary and only confirmed what Robert suspected; in the eyes of the law, Chrissie hadn’t put a finger out of line. With no substantial evidence pointing to her negligence and her legal rights as Georgia's mother stacked up against him, it was hopeless. Robert didn’t stand a chance.</p><p>“Well?” Chas blurted, setting her mug down.</p><p>“There’s nothing the courts can do until we’re officially divorced which will take months. Until then, it’s up to me and Chrissie what happens with her. So unless Chrissie co-operates and actually answers my calls which, let’s be honest, isn’t going to happen anytime soon, I’m screwed.”</p><p>Aaron kneaded his hands into Robert’s shoulder blades, displaying his support. “Robert, that’s- I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“When it does get to court,” Chas said, "just remember you’ve got rights as well. That little girl is going nowhere.”</p><p>Aaron pulled a chair back, the legs scraping on the floor as he sat as close to Robert as humanly possible. His hands barely left Robert’s back like there was an invisible string that connected the two of them. Chas watched the scene in awe, amazed at how comfortable and unforced her son was around Robert. It was a picture that she never imagined but it was framed in front of her like it had been there all along.</p><p>“You’re not the first person to stray away from home and you won’t be the last. It doesn’t make you a villain, whatever Chrissie may think,” Aaron reinforced.</p><p>And for good measure, Chas chimed in once more. “Exactly. She needs to build a bridge so she can get over it.”</p><p>.....</p><p>Christmas Day was off to an interesting start to say the least. Aaron had left Robert dribbling away in his bed as he crept downstairs to devour a couple of mince pies, watching the credits roll to an end on some cheesy Christmas film that Aaron had never heard of before. As he swept the crumbs off his hoodie, there was a knock at the door and he groaned.</p><p>“Mate!” Adam grinned as the door flew open. “Come with me.”</p><p>“What? Where?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise.”</p><p>“Then no,” Aaron protested, crunching up the foil wrapper of his last mince pie.</p><p>That didn’t stop Adam from yanking Aaron’s arm and pulling him towards his car anyway.</p><p>And that’s how Aaron found himself in the passenger seat of Adam’s battered Toyota that grinded to a halt in the middle of a vast patch of dirt and rubble behind Wishing Well Cottage. There was nothing apart from a pile of copper pipes, a haulage truck and a brand spanking new portacabin. Adam turned the heaters off and sat back as the car filled with silence, minus the squeaking and grunting of Zak and Lisa’s pigs around the corner. Aaron couldn’t possibly guess what his best mate had taken, so he just quirked his eyebrow and waited for an explanation.</p><p>“What am I looking at here?”</p><p>“Our future. Be excited!” Adam answered with a stupid smile that wouldn’t leave his face.</p><p>“A portacabin and some grotty pipes? I’m wetting myself here,” Aaron said dryly.</p><p>“It’s a scrapyard.” Aaron followed Adam’s lead as he got out the car. “Or it will be at some point. And this, my friend, is our business that we’re gonna run together.”</p><p>“A business? I- I thought that was just some rubbish you were spouting to make me come home,” Aaron said, pleasantly surprised as he glanced around. It wasn’t much at the moment but apparently Adam was all over it.</p><p>“It was at the time. But thanks to ten grand from Robert, it’s now a reality.”</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert had never felt so out of place. His last four Christmases had been just him, Chrissie and Georgia in their home, tearing open presents under the tree as the sun came up. But this year he’d woken up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and been thrown head-first into the Dingle festivities without so much as a warning. They were a… lively bunch, to put it kindly. However, it was still miles better than the alternative - a family dinner with Dianne, Vic, Andy and Katie. Robert was positively certain that he would rather boil his head in oil.</p><p>His only saving grace had been Aaron returning, looking exhausted as he nipped behind the bar to pour himself a glass of coke. He breathed a massive sigh of relief when he finally sat down next to Robert in the booth, taking the crushing weight off his feet.</p><p>“So, how did you like your Christmas present?” Aaron looked puzzled so Robert enunciated. “The scrapyard.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s- it’s amazing. Let’s hope it goes well. You didn’t have to lend us the money, though,” Aaron said, an uncomfortable look on his face that Robert had seen all too many times before.</p><p>“I wanted to. And you don’t need to feel weird, it’s technically Chrissie’s ten grand. I’d say it’s the least she owns me,” Robert smirked.</p><p>“Well, thank you. It means a lot.” Aaron said sincerely.</p><p>Robert sat back, enjoying his flute of bubbly as his ears filled with Christmas music and bickering Dingles. Chas was manning the bar, dispensing cocktails and twizzling her reindeer antennas as she, Paddy and Moira poked fun at Cain’s new Christmas jumper that Debbie had bought him on Sarah and Jack’s behalf. Charity was helping out behind the bar by working her way through a bottle of Malbec and arguing with Marlon, April and Belle over what should be served alongside the turkey. That left Lisa, Zak and Sam who habited the armchairs by the fire, drinking Snowballs and throwing around jokes straight out of a Christmas cracker.</p><p>Robert tapped Aaron’s shin with his foot when he spotted Chas and Charity stumbling over out the corner of his eye, followed by Cain and Debbie. Chas wiggled into the booth and squished herself up against her son before slamming a shiny book on the table.</p><p>Robert’s brows snapped together. “Baby names?”</p><p>“Isn’t it a bit early for that?” Aaron said as the booth became crammed full of his family members.</p><p>“We’re just talking a few names on a page, that’s all,” Charity piped up, squeezing Aaron’s cheeks before he squatted her hand away.</p><p>“Where’d you even get this?” Aaron asked, flicking through the book.</p><p>Debbie sighed as she pinched the book off him. She nodded in Cain’s direction. “He got it for my Mum as a joke present.”</p><p>“At the rate she’s popping ‘em out it won’t even gather dust.” Cain’s sniggering only stopped when Charity thumped him on the arm with a death stare.</p><p>.....</p><p>Aaron tilted his head as he stared longingly at the spirit shelf, making a list of all the bottles he would drink dry the second he was no longer pregnant. He never wanted to hear another baby name for as long as he lived.</p><p>“Tobias? Tanner? Or let’s see, there’s Trenton...” Debbie riveted on, her eyes glued to the page as her mouth turned with disgust.</p><p>“Did you get this book from the sixties?” Chas asked her brother with a snort.</p><p>After another round of abysmal names, Aaron was well and truly fed up. “We're never gonna agree on anything with Robert's dodgy taste. He seriously suggested Spartacus last week.”</p><p>“Atticus,” Robert corrected, clicking his tongue.</p><p>“Like that’s any less ridiculous.”</p><p>There was a round of boisterous laughter that rippled across the table and got under Robert's skin. He itched and tingled as he tugged at his shirt collar before conjuring up an excuse to catch a breather.</p><p>"I'll, uh- I'll get the next round in." Robert garbled, rushing to get up. Aaron's smile fell when he saw the back of Robert.</p><p>…..</p><p>It was the not knowing that played with Robert's mind all day long. Was Georgia safe? Was she missing him? Was she wondering why she hadn’t got any presents from her daddy? All those questions were on a continuous loop as he was trying to get some shut-eye upstairs.</p><p>Aaron crept in, sighing when he caught sight of Robert. He approached the edge of the bed and slowly sat down as he cleared his throat. “Tired, old man? We’ve not even eaten yet.”</p><p>Robert forced a smile as he sat up and rubbed his swollen eyes, pupils twinkling under the lamp. Just one look at Aaron and he crumbled, sinking back down into the mattress as Aaron rushed to hold him close.</p><p>“Come on, what’s up?”</p><p>After a beat, Robert answered. “I just wish I could at least talk to Georgia. Chrissie won’t even let me wish her Merry Christmas. I- I can’t believe that after everything, I was still willing to let Chrissie be a part of Georgia’s life and then she does this. It’s not fair.”</p><p>“I know.” Aaron tucked his head into the gap between Robert’s neck and shoulder, his breath blowing on Robert’s skin and making the little hairs tickle. His fingers lightly traced over Robert’s chest and the other man let his eyelids flutter shut to stop the flow of tears, relaxing under the touch.</p><p>They stayed like that until they heard the faint sound of crackers breaking and cutlery clinking. Aaron decided Robert had had enough of his intoxicated family for one day so he retrieved their portions of dinner and brought it back up to the bedroom, much to Chas' objection. They ate, they chatted and they played a few rounds of Cluedo in their flimsy paper crowns before settling down for the night in front of the television, although their eyes hadn't managed to stay on the screen. Instead, their warm bodies frantically became one as they kissed each other all over and it was everything that Robert needed to get through the season.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're nearly at ten thousand reads?? I can't believe it, thank you all much for the love this story is getting. I don't know why but I stopped replying to comments a while ago, however I still read them all the time and they make me so so happy  &lt;3&lt;3</p><p>not sure I love this chapter but I'm looking forward to the next one</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Georgia learns she's going to be a big sister and Robert gets some support from the last person he'd expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night’s end-of-year celebrations had left the Woolpack in a total state with furniture painted in strands of loose ribbon, party poppers and stale food stuck to every surface and the stench of sweat and ale trapped on the dancefloor. There was even a bright pink bra hanging off one of the sconces that Aaron had binned with a grimace. And with his mum hitting the sales in town and Dianne running late, it was up to him to serve the steady flow of customers that came through the door.</p><p>There was a thick layer of snow covering the window pane and a flurry of snowflakes snuck in the front door each time someone entered and exited. It had been a very long morning with the only punters being an elderly couple warming up by the fireplace, a family of four who had taken a pit stop on their holiday travels, and Cain. So in other words, the place was dead.</p><p>“Oi. Can I have another?” Cain repeated himself, snapping Aaron out of it.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry,” Aaron mumbled, reaching for a pint glass and holding it under the tap as he stared blankly out the window and watched the street gradually turn a crisp and bright shade of white.</p><p>Cain knitted his brows together, taking the pint from his nephew and placing a few coins in his awaiting hand. “You alright?”</p><p>Aaron nodded in the midst of a yawn.</p><p>“Then what’s bothering ya?”</p><p>Aaron cracked his knuckles before leaning on the bartop, the old peeling wood scratching the skin on his wrists. “It’s Robert. He just- he’s having a hard time. And I don’t know how to help him.”</p><p>Aaron’s voice faded in volume when Robert came through from the back, his hair relaxed and his right hand coloured red from his glass of whisky on ice he was clutching. He stumbled round to the other side of the bar and propped himself up on the barstool next to an amused Cain. He poured the remaining drops of whisky into his mouth and swallowed it loudly before sliding the now empty glass towards Aaron.</p><p>“Same again, if you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“Robert-”</p><p>Before Aaron could get a word in, the alcohol in Robert’s system beat him to it. “I know you mean well, Aaron, but I don’t need your help. There’s nothing you can do that I haven’t already thought of, trust me.”</p><p>“Don’t you start running your mouth,” Cain warned, fighting Aaron’s corner. “He doesn’t need the stress.”</p><p>Robert gave Cain an ill-tempered look. “I wasn’t talking to you.”</p><p>Luckily for everyone’s sanity, Cain only retaliated with a staccato grunt before downing the rest of his pint. Robert managed to keep his trap shut for the time being as he went to town on a packet of peanuts.</p><p>…..</p><p>Dianne arrived within the hour, saving Aaron from anymore 'strenuous activity’ as she put it. She’d clearly been spending too much time with Chas and her bloody baby book. Aaron prepared himself and Robert an orange juice and they were about to go through to the back room when Robert stilled, his jaw clenching as Andy and Katie greeted Dianne at the other end of the bar.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s just go and chill in the back, yeah?”</p><p>Robert ignored Aaron’s suggestion and decided to stay put as he pulled back a barstool, probably fantasising about burning Andy and his dearest Katie at the stake when all Aaron wanted to do was make it to the sofa in time for Top Gear. Andy had his arm around Katie as she nattered away with Dianne, side-eyeing Robert every now and then when the mood suited her.</p><p>“Wondered how long it would be until I ran into the happy couple,” Robert seethed. He sat up straight and Katie narrowed her eyes. “What are you looking at?”</p><p>Aaron knew it would be hopeless to try and intervene when Katie propped her bag on the bar and Andy held his bottle a little too tightly, drops of condensation running over the veins in his hand.</p><p>“I’m not too sure, Robert. But if I had to guess I’d say a pathetic drunk who’s throwing his toys out the pram because things aren’t going his way?”</p><p>Katie’s satisfied smile touched a nerve inside Robert and he inched closer. Andy’s stance suddenly became very protective. Robert looked down his nose at them, the aftertaste of the whisky coating his tongue and the two surly pairs of eyes making him feel small.</p><p>“I don’t want any trouble,” Dianne spoke up. “If you boys are going to brawl like children, do it outside.”</p><p>“He’s not worth it,” Andy muttered, passing Katie her glass of red.</p><p>“That’s a shame. I thought you enjoyed handing out a good beating,” Robert said, his lips curling up in the corner. “Or are your fists only reserved for ex-wives?”</p><p>Katie planted a hand firmly on Andy’s chest as he tensed up, his itching fingers shaping into fists that seemed to have some sort of magnetic connection to his brother’s face.</p><p>“How dare you,” Katie spat.</p><p>Dianne was on high alert as she paused with a couple of tonics in each hand, glancing cautiously between Andy and Robert. “Robert, go and get some fresh air before things turn nasty.”</p><p>“He’s the brain-dead scroat with anger issues and you’re kicking <em>me</em> out?”</p><p>As Robert put more snide remarks out in the open, Aaron pursed his lips, having had enough. Behind the bar, he searched for his and Robert’s coats and threw Robert’s over the older man’s head as he went past.</p><p>“Let’s go for a walk or something,” Aaron ordered as he held the door open, his free arm pointing towards Main Street. Robert begrudgingly followed after a moment of protest that was swiftly ended by an arch in Aaron’s brow.</p><p>Just when everyone thought the storm had stopped brewing, Andy had to go and make one more comment that was the last straw for Robert. A grumbled line about how Robert doesn’t deserve Georgia and how she’s probably loving her time away from him. Something snapped and Robert launched himself at Andy, his fist landing flat on his brother’s dazed face with one punch that echoed around the building.</p><p>Cain smirked, raising his pint in the air.</p><p>Dianne gasped, nearly dropping a bottle of prosecco.</p><p>Katie fussed over Andy, dabbing at his bloody nose with a napkin.</p><p>Aaron calmly guided Robert outside into the Yorkshire air where Robert broke down under the blizzard, making a habit of it lately that he couldn’t break.</p><p>…..</p><p>On that same day, across the channel, Georgia was sitting in the corner of the sofa back in Honfleur. She was swamped by all the cushions and all the throws as she flicked between apps on Chrissie’s iPad, her eyes going square from the screen. She started scrolling through the camera roll when Lachlan came in, spending some time with his mum as Rebecca was going through yet another breakup and needed some alone time.</p><p>He leant over the back of the sofa, watching Georgia shift awkwardly under his supervision. She didn’t think much of her older brother. She hardly even knew him.</p><p>A picture of Robert and Aaron appeared on the screen. It was taken from a distance but even Georgia could tell they were kissing as they stood in the driveway of the house. She swiped and another picture replaced it. It was very similar, except instead of any lip action they had their foreheads pressed together in a tender moment.</p><p>Georgia blinked as she craned her neck to look at Lachlan. “Daddy and Aaron?”</p><p>“You weren’t supposed to see that,” Lachlan sighed, taking the tablet of Georgia and switching it off.</p><p>“But I thought you only kissed someone you loved,” Georgia wondered, her innocence shining through. She frowned. “Daddy loves Mummy, not Aaron.”</p><p>“Not anymore. He doesn’t care about Mum. Or us. He’s with Aaron now.”</p><p>“I like Aaron,” Georgia simply said after some contemplation. “He’s having a baby and he let me feel it kick.”</p><p>Lachlan cleared his throat, scratching his temple. “You do know who he’s having that baby with?”</p><p>Georgia shrugged and Lachlan maneuvered around the sofa to sit by her side.</p><p>“Your dad,” he told her. “And when that baby comes, he’ll be all over it. He won’t have time for you anymore, he’ll be too busy ruining his new brat’s life.”</p><p>Georgia went pale and really, <em>really</em> quiet. Eventually her lips parted. “I haven’t seen Daddy in ages.”</p><p>“And now you know why. I’m sorry but he doesn’t want you around. That’s why you’re better off here with Mum.”</p><p>Lachlan chucked the iPad on Georgia’s lap and strode out the room, disappearing around the corner as Georgia let her newly formed tears drip onto the digital photo of her dad and Aaron that made her eyes thin and her lips stick out.</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert tiptoed into the back room, freshly showered and wearing his new cotton dressing gown that Vic had gifted him for Christmas. He switched the kettle on and got two cups down from the top shelf, the clinking of ceramic breaking the ol’ silent game Aaron was playing.</p><p>“We’re out of milk,” he said.</p><p>Robert came to a stop, setting the jar of coffee down. “So you are speaking to me then?”</p><p>“You can’t just lash out at people when they say something you don’t want to hear,” Aaron explained, closing his car magazine that he’d been skimming through.</p><p>“Because you’ve never done that.”</p><p>Aaron opened his mouth but shut it again when he realised Robert had a point. Robert collapsed on the sofa, putting his arm around the small of Aaron’s back. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have hit Andy. But he was wrong. I know for a fact that Georgia’s better off with me.”</p><p>“And I agree,” Aaron said. “But decking people isn’t gonna help you get her back. You have a brain, Robert. Use it.”</p><p>He patted Robert’s thigh before leaving to have his turn in the shower, his footsteps ascending the staircase and leaving Robert alone with his thoughts. That was until there was a series of light knocks on the doorframe. It was Andy, having some cheek and holding a bin bag full of clothes.</p><p>“Chas sent me through,” he uttered.</p><p>“Leave,” Robert said through gritted teeth. He’d had enough of Andy for one day.</p><p>“Rob, just- just hear me out. I’m sorry for what Katie said, she shouldn’t have wound you up. And what I said was uncalled for, I know. I really am sorry.”</p><p>Robert’s lips were drawn in a tight line but they twitched a little.</p><p>Andy continued. “I’m in no position to tell you you’re a lousy dad. God knows I’ve messed up along the way.”</p><p>Robert rose and walked over to Andy. “I do try my best with my daughter. Always.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>Andy put his hand out and Robert knew that they'd finally, after all these years, reached a common ground. Robert accepted Andy’s handshake and he felt so much younger.</p><p>Andy suddenly remembered the peace offering that he was still holding tightly. He gave the rubbish bag to Robert who opened it and pulled a few articles of clothing out; a light green babygrow and a fuzzy blanket with a safari pattern.</p><p>“Some of Jack’s old clothes and stuff if you want it. I never said congratulations to you and Aaron.”</p><p>Robert just enveloped his brother in a hug that would probably make Victoria explode with happiness if she ever saw it.</p><p>“Thanks, Andy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be sure to follow me on tumblr @ robron1609 as I'm now posting previews for this story!!</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>I want the baby's name to be chosen by you guys so I've put all the previous name suggestions in a hat and pulled out five, they are:</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>-Anders<br/>-Asher<br/>-Bently<br/>-Oliver<br/>-Reuben</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Make sure to tell me which of those names you like the best in the comments and the one with the most votes will be it &lt;3 </strong></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron's birthday rolls around and Robert gets the news he's been waiting for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone has the joy of living through those moments where a big gaping hole emerging in the ground ready to swallow them deep down into the core of the earth would be welcomed with open arms. Aaron wasn’t sure if being forced to sit through an atrocious rendition of Happy Birthday and blowing out some candles on a sloppy chocolate cake qualified, however. Perhaps he was just hormonal, as his mother loved to point out.</p><p>“How is my baby twenty four years old?” Chas brooded, handing out slices of cake that fell to pieces as soon as they hit the paper plates.</p><p>“It feels like only yesterday when he was tucking his joggers into his socks,” Paddy added, adjusting his pink party hat that was left over from Georgia’s party. “And trying to dry his trainers in the microwave.”</p><p>Robert playfully shook his head from across the table as he picked the Maltesers off his slice and caught them in his mouth one at a time. With a smidge of buttercream on the tip of his finger, he licked it off before wrinkling his nose at the artificial taste as soon as it hit his tongue.</p><p>“I thought Vic was making the cake,” Robert said.</p><p>“She told me last night that she couldn’t be bothered so you’ll have to make do with David’s finest,” Dianne said, writing up the specials board as she prepared to open the pub. She ruffled Aaron’s hair when she walked past, her perfume tickling his nose. “Sorry, pet.”</p><p>Eventually, Chas and Paddy scuffled off to sort out the delivery, leaving Aaron and Robert alone in the peace and quiet of the back room with nothing but the background noise from the television to keep them company. Robert absentmindedly picked at his food, twiddling his fork as he did so.</p><p>“Would you say Chrissie was abusive?”</p><p>Aaron froze. “To you or Georgia?” And then he thought carefully for a moment. “I suppose the fact that I even have to ask that answers your question.”</p><p>Robert looked ever so small. Nothing like the cocky, vain and boastful poser that everyone loved to hate.</p><p>“Where’s this coming from?”</p><p>“With Chrissie still refusing mediation, the courts can’t do anything. Even after we’re divorced. But I’ve been doing some research and the only exception to that rule is if there is any domestic abuse taking place in the child's household.”</p><p>“Well, there you go,” Aaron said enthusiastically, his feet tangled up with Robert’s under the table. “That’s something to let your solicitor know."</p><p>Dubious, Robert went back to turning his cake into crumbs. He couldn’t bring himself to match Aaron’s optimism. He didn’t have it in him to get his hopes when there was a possibility of being let down at the last hurdle.</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert decided to push his half-crafted email to Clive to the back of his mind and focus on more important things, like spoiling Aaron rotten on his birthday. Robert welcomed the distraction as he fastened his tie and left a cloud of his most expensive aftershave in the bathroom. With his spirits unusually high, Robert strutted into Aaron’s bedroom to find the younger man laying on top of the covers in just his boxers, a grimace spreading over his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. His stomach was on full display, which was a rare sight, and there was a collection of suits left in a heap on the floor next to the wardrobe.</p><p>“Hey, why aren’t you ready yet?”</p><p>“Can we just stay in tonight?” Aaron pleaded and Robert’s smile faded. “Please, Rob.”</p><p>“If you really want to, of course.” Robert climbed on the bed and got comfy next to his boyfriend. He only stopped rubbing circles on Aaron’s back when Aaron let out a drawled growl of pain. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“None of my suits fit, everything hurts and I can’t keep any food down. The last place I wanna be is some poncy restaurant.” Robert tried not to let his disappointment show and planted a kiss on Aaron’s forehead. “Sorry.”</p><p>“You don’t need to apologise,” Robert assured. “That’s why take-away exists.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Aaron whispered, half asleep as he gave Robert a short and sweet kiss before letting his drowsiness consume him.</p><p>…..</p><p>The rest of January crawled by with it’s typical mix of frost, dept and seasonal depression. Now seven months along, Aaron had pretty much spent the whole month in bed or on the sofa - which had been strongly advised by his doctor so it's not like anyone could complain.</p><p>The same couldn’t be said for Robert, however, who’d bucked his ideas up and swindled his way into a job with relative ease. Court fees weren’t cheap after all. The last few weeks had been nothing but meeting after meeting, describing Chrissie’s antics to a room full of jaded workers from the Children's Services just so that he could have his daughter light up his life again. It was all going to be worth it, he kept reminding himself.</p><p>His share in Home James Haulage had started off strong but watching Jimmy, his new business partner, try to cram an entire bacon bap into his gullet before noon was enough to make anyone rethink their career. Jimmy licked a dollop of ketchup off his chin which left Robert feeling queasy as he answered his phone.</p><p>“Clive, please say it’s good news,” Robert greeted his solicitor, pulling a face as Jimmy chewed his way through a particularly tough bit of meat. Robert felt his heart rate elevate as Clive delivered the verdict over the phone, giving Robert the words that he'd been longing to hear. “You are a beautiful man, I could kiss you.”</p><p>Jimmy tossed his grease-stained wrappers in the bin as Robert hung up. “Good news at last?”</p><p>“Great news, Jimmy. I’ll fill you in tomorrow,” Robert promised, giddy with nerves as he fumbled to dial the number Clive had left him with. “I’m going to need the rest of the week off but I'm sure you'll cope without me.”</p><p>And without Jimmy’s say-so, Robert left the portacabin with a quick bang of the door and the biggest, cheesiest grin Jimmy had ever seen from the blond man.</p><p>…..</p><p>Georgia was now officially in the care of the Children’s Services. More specifically, a warm and experienced employee called Laura who had a rich French accent that made Robert’s eyes water as they communicated one afternoon over a video call. His daughter was fed and clothed under the shelter of some accommodation for other children in her position, just outside of Paris. She wasn’t yet in Robert’s arms but it was one step closer than yesterday.</p><p>With doubts on Chrissie’s parenting now cemented, arrangements would remain that way until the court date that would be held in a couple of weeks time. Robert knew damn well that he would be holding his breath until then.</p><p>Laura had gone through everything on Robert and Aaron’s minds to put them at rest and finally the time had come for Robert to see his daughter face to face. Or, screen to screen. Georgia sat on Laura’s lap as she sucked at the frayed corner of her favourite blanket, blinking at the screen. She looked so lost and Robert wanted to reach his arms though the screen, hold her tightly and never let go.</p><p>What do you even say to a five year old in this situation? Nothing could’ve prepared him for this in a million years. Aaron gave him a soft nudge and Robert had to say something.</p><p>He sighed. “I- I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I can't imagine how you're feeling. You're being so brave.”</p><p>Georgia didn’t make a sound, she barely even looked into the camera. She just tightened her grip on Laura’s hand.</p><p>“Your daddy is gonna be there first thing tomorrow to give you the biggest hug he’s ever given you,” Aaron told her.</p><p>“Aaron's right. And in just one more week, you’ll be with me for good. How does that sound?”</p><p>Laura gave Robert a silent warning when he made a promise that he knew he may not be able to keep. Georgia took a deep breath and her chest inflated like a balloon. Her fingers got tangled up in the cotton of her blanket.</p><p>“But you don’t want me,” she voiced quietly, looking up through her eyelashes.</p><p>Robert thought that was absurd. He didn’t know what warped ideas Chrissie had been putting in Georgia’s head but he could take a good guess.</p><p>Laura prompted Georgia to express her feelings. “Why do you think that?”</p><p>“Daddy’s having a new baby soon.”</p><p>“I can love more than one child, you daft thing,” Robert said light-heartedly and Georgia giggled as she buried her face in Laura’s collarbone. Robert spoke in a more serious manner. “Georgia, look at me. Just because your mum let you down, it doesn’t mean that I will. I am not going anywhere, alright?"</p><p>"You’ll be sick of him when you’re older,” Aaron chuckled.</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert was folding a couple of his less pricey shirts and packing them into his overnight bag with care when Aaron came into Vic’s box room, balancing as many of Robert’s toiletries in his arms as he could. He dropped them in a messy pile on the end of the bed as Robert pulled him into a desperate hug, soaking up every last moment in Aaron’s embrace before he had to be at the airport.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?” Robert ran his hands up and down Aaron’s arms.</p><p>“I think I’ll manage,” Aaron smiled.</p><p>Robert had become a right worrywart when it came to the baby lately and it was as sweet as it was suffocating. Aaron just wanted to breathe.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave you, especially this far along.”</p><p>“Rob-”</p><p>“What if something happens?”</p><p>“Robert.” Aaron burst. “Go and enjoy your time with your daughter, she needs you more than I do.”</p><p>After an internal battle with himself, Robert zipped up his bag as he chewed at the inside of his cheek. With his taxi on the way, Robert leant on the bedroom windowsill and kept an eye out. There was a lengthy but comfortable silence that gave him time to think. The past forty-eight hours had whizzed by and he hadn’t had time to stop and listen to all the insecurities floating around in his head. Until this scarce patch of time he had to spare.</p><p>So, out of the blue, Robert asked, “Have you thought about what’s going to happen when the baby’s born?”</p><p>“Not really,” Aaron admitted, curling around one of Robert’s pillows. “Worried my head might explode if I do.”</p><p>“I haven’t until recently,” Robert said.</p><p>“Because of Georgia?”</p><p>Robert nodded. “Whatever arrangements are decided for her, they’re only temporary.”</p><p>One thing was for certain; Chrissie was set on dragging her ex-husband through the dirt until he came out the other side covered in cuts and scrapes. As soon as she was in the clear her signature would be all over those custody forms and she wouldn’t go down without a fight, Robert was sure of that. He wasn’t that lucky.</p><p>A custody battle would be full of trials and tribulations. More now than ever, Robert had to be on his A game and get his life in tip-top condition.</p><p>“I want Georgia to have the best life. She needs security, she needs a family she can be proud of,” Robert said. He had a look of determination to match the plan he was conjuring up.</p><p>“So, what? Like a house or…” Aaron knew exactly what Robert meant but maybe, just maybe, playing dumb would delay what he wasn’t ready to hear.</p><p>“Not a house, a home. With you and our baby.”</p><p>Those words sounded like a fantasy in the spur of the moment, but if you asked Robert he would say he’d never been more serious in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it looks like Oliver's in the lead for the baby name but there's still time to vote!! not sure why so many people have already used it as a few of you pointed out but either way I like it a lot. I also loved the idea of letting Georgia pick the baby's name which @RobronNutter suggested so I'll deffo be using that :)</p><p>I worked out that there will be roughly 30 chapters in total for this fic but that might change &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert takes Georgia up the Eiffel Tower where she lets something slip. Aaron's weekend alone gets interrupted.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laura zipped Georgia’s coat up and secured the poppers with a wink. “All set.”</p><p>Georgia neatly folded up her latest drawing, a colourful portrait of herself and her dad in the splashing about in the sea. Laura looked concerned as she examined the young girl’s odd behavior and crouched back down to Georgia’s level. Georgia had spent all morning working on it, pens and pencils scattered on the floor around her as she stuck her tongue out in concentration. Before Laura could get to the bottom of why she decided to hide it away, there was a draft that whooshed over her for a second and Georgia turned to face the automatic doors at the end of the lobby.</p><p>Robert stood there with the white winter sun glistening behind him as he fiddled with the tassels on his scarf. Georgia swayed from side to side, her shoulders hunched and her lips forming a tiny half smile. As soon as Robert opened his arms, she ran up to him as fast as her little legs could carry her and jumped into his arms.</p><p>Still holding Georgia long after his arms had started aching, Robert felt the vibrations from her throat when she started to cry, letting all of her emotions bubble up and over the surface.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm here now."</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert kept a tight grip on Georgia’s hand as they strolled up to the Eiffel Tower. He’d splashed out on two tickets to dine in the tower’s Michelin star restaurant, and to say Georgia was over the moon when he told her would be an understatement. Georgia marveled at the landmark, jumping up and down and shrieking in excitement. Robert picked her up so that she could see over the crowd of heads that were congesting the street in front of them. </p><p>He pointed at the second floor, approximately halfway up the tower. ”Can you see all those lights and windows?”</p><p>Georgia nodded, her arms linked around Robert’s neck.</p><p>“That’s where we’re having lunch,” Robert said and she gasped, her eyes lighting up. She wiggled and squirmed until Robert set her back down on the ground.</p><p>“Are we going right to the top?” she enthused, showing her pearly teeth in a massive grin.</p><p>Robert chuckled, guiding them to the entry queue. “There’s only a champagne bar at the top so not today. Instead, we’re going to have a three course meal that's fit for a princess.”</p><p>Georgia skidded on the wet leaves as she practised her curtsies and demanded that Robert practice his bows.</p><p>…..</p><p>Chas barged into Aaron’s elevated calves as she tried to get through the gap between the sofa and the coffee table where Aaron was massaging his feet.</p><p>“Do you mind?” Aaron grunted. “My ankles are swollen enough without you charging into them.”</p><p>“Bless,” Chas teased, snatching his magazine off him and lightly swatting him on the back of the head with it. “You’re so dramatic.”</p><p>Aaron scoffed, switching the TV off when Chas came to standstill right in front of the screen. He threw his head back and picked at his teeth with his pinky nail as his mother riveted on about an upcoming spa break that Dianne had invited her on. He didn’t listen to the details. Instead, his mind went to the same place that he'd constantly found it in this past week since his latest conversation with Robert. A house, a family, a <em>future</em>. No rush, he’d said, like he hadn’t just informally proposed spending the rest of his God damned life with Aaron. There’s time, he’d said, and boy did Aaron need it.</p><p>“Now, are you going to get off your bum and do your mother a huge favour next weekend?” Chas asked. Aaron rolled his eyes. “I need you to close the pub on the Friday after me and Dianne get off. Don’t worry about opening until we're back, just look after the place.”</p><p>After a beat, Aaron sighed. “Sure.”</p><p>Chas expressed her gratitude by trapping him in a mushy hug. As she swiveled around to get back to work, Aaron called after her.</p><p>“Mum?”</p><p>Chas stopped just by the door and turned to face him.</p><p>“Robert’s asked me if I want to get a place with him.”</p><p>Chas’ eyebrows sprung up, the lines on her forehead vanishing. “Wow. He must be serious about you.”</p><p>“You- you don’t think it’s too soon?” Aaron expressed. “We’ve only been together, properly, for a few months. I don’t want to rush into anything.”</p><p>Hanging all his thoughts and fears out on the line was a rare occurrence for Aaron and he was fairly certain that Chas had been waiting for this moment for years. It was like she had a back catalogue of advice ready to dust off and dish out to him at any minute. </p><p>“Sweetheart, if you’re having doubts then talk to Robert,” Chas advised with a sympathetic head tilt. “I know it’s a big responsibility but you’re about to become a <em>dad</em>, you don’t get more responsible than that.”</p><p>Things were moving fast and Aaron felt himself just wanting to take a step back from it all. But unbeknownst to him, his mum had turned into Robert’s number one fan since he and Aaron had returned to the village. </p><p>“I think Robert just wants something he can be in control of. He can't possibly know what his wife's next move will be and he can't decide who cares for his daughter. But what he <em>does</em> know is that he's got you and the baby. And he's probably terrified that it won't last.”</p><p>Aaron listened to his mum’s words and they actually made a lot of sense. Robert was <em>scared</em>, he had nearly lost Georgia and that must’ve woke him up to the world. Big time. And now he just wanted to feel like he belonged somewhere with someone. That somewhere was a place he could call home and that someone was Aaron.</p><p>Chas gave Aaron a supportive squeeze on the lower arm and left him to it.</p><p>…..</p><p>Georgia didn’t think much of the esteemed menu at Le Jules Verne but, after some thought, she settled on the pizza as long as Robert promised to pick the anchovies off for her. With just ham and cheese left on the base, she munched at it whilst gazing out the window at the ant-sized people on the streets of Paris.</p><p>She licked some sauce off the corners of her mouth and asked Robert a question. “When will my baby sister be here?” </p><p>“Sister?” Robert repeated, confused.</p><p>“Or brother. But can I please get a sister?”</p><p>Robert smiled as he handed Georgia an extra napkin and tested his second glass of Rioja. “We don’t get to choose, George. And it’s a boy.” Georgia pouted. “He’s due in about two months.”</p><p>Georgia nibbled on her current slice of pizza as she kneeled on her chair to peek over the window frame and watch the clouds drift past the tallest buildings on the Paris skyline.</p><p>She peeled the ham off her slice. Not because she didn't like ham, but because she had gone all shy. Robert could kill Chrissie and her malicious family with no hesitation because this wasn't the little girl he knew and it tore him up inside. There had been a lot of change recently that <em>he</em> was struggling to process so he couldn’t imagine how draining it must be for Georgia. She hadn’t asked for any of this, she’d just been dragged along for the bumpy, nauseating ride.</p><p>"There’s not long to go now and Aaron and I still can’t agree on what to call him. So, I think this baby needs his big sister to give him a name."</p><p>Georgia sparkled. "Really?"</p><p>Robert nodded, reaching over to lift Georgia off her seat and settle her on his lap, heaving as he did so because she was growing far too much. She instantly nuzzled her head in his shoulder and Robert hoped this was the first step in repairing Georgia’s insecurities.</p><p>"You are the most important thing in my life so you get to make the most important decision."</p><p>Georgia played with Robert's tie and hid a precious smile that turned into a squeaky giggle when Robert tickled her sides.</p><p>"Aaron said he's happy for you to do it," Robert said. "So, will you?"</p><p>"I suppose," Georgia said, sporting a clone of her dad's notorious smirk. "But you have to wait 'til the baby's born so it'll be a surprise."</p><p>"Fair enough."</p><p>Georgia leant across the table to pick up her glass of apple juice and it wobbled in her hand as she held it up high. "Cheers?"</p><p>Robert clinked his wine glass against it with a chuckle. "Cheers, princess."</p><p>…..</p><p>“How long have you loved Aaron?”</p><p>Robert spluttered over his wine and Georgia gave him a funny look. “Well, it’s- it’s still quite new.” God, he felt like a right sad sack, talking to his five-year-old daughter about his love life.</p><p>“I saw a picture of you and him kissing before he had his Santa belly. So you must’ve known him for a long time because babies take ages to grow.” Georgia said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. It probably was, for her. You don’t tend to over complicate things at that age.</p><p>What Robert was dying to know was, “What photo?”</p><p>“I saw it on Mummy’s iPad.” </p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>…..</p><p>Collecting glasses and unscrewing beer nozzles was just as exhilarating as Aaron remembered. And by exhilarating, he meant he would rather be sat round his old kitchen table with a mountain of bills and a calculator. He cranked the music up and disappeared off to the storage cupboard in search of some glasswasher salt, ignoring the buzz of his phone in his pocket as he just wanted to get on. He raided the cupboard until sweat dripped off his brow and his knees started buckling.</p><p>A clash and a bang came from somewhere, probably a broom he’d knocked over or a bucket that had fallen off a cluttered shelf. Aaron didn’t really care. He kicked the door closed with the ball of his foot and flinched, holding his breath. But not because of the stupid door. It was because of the figure that had been caught red handed, trying to escape through the back room. She slowly rotated, her skin lighting up as it broke free from the shadows. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Aaron said, his voice dangerously low.</p><p>Chrissie gulped. </p><p>The cellar door had been left open, swaying and creaking on it’s hinges. Aaron yanked his phone out of his pocket to find a number of missed calls from Robert, and with his eyes temporarily averted, Chrissie tried to make a break for it. Aaron wasted no time in effectively stopping her dead in her guilty tracks.</p><p>“The door’s locked,” he informed her.</p><p>It wasn’t, but it would seem Chrissie was as thick as two short planks.</p><p>“You better answer my question.”</p><p>She said nothing.</p><p>“Or not, that’s fine by me.” Aaron unlocked his phone and dialed the number for Hotten Police Station, leaving the last digit on stand-by. He was about to enjoy this way more than the police would, that’s for sure.<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've had a few issues trying to publish this chapter so please let me know if anything looks weird</p><p>katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chrissie's desperate actions could have fatal consequences...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so this chapter is a little different in the way I've written it but I hope you still like it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron sniffed and his nose wiggled. </p><p>
  <em> Drip. </em>
</p><p>He opened his eyes wide enough to focus on a strip of murky, discoloured brick between a lot of drowsy black. He would need pins to keep them open so he let them fall shut, his eyelids twitching and sparking as if they had a mosquito trapped underneath.</p><p>
  <em> Beep. </em>
</p><p>He tried to lift his head up but his neck cracked and his skull was full of sand. Or at least, that’s how it felt. The patches of the room he could register spun, going left to right and upside down.</p><p>
  <em> Drip. </em>
</p><p>Each inhale was like swallowing a knuckle duster and lying motionless as it traveled to his lungs. He screwed up his eyes and it was enough to hold the tears back, the moisture being the only thing to stop his eyes from turning to dust. All he could do was stay calm and breathe in time with the alarm. In his current state, he couldn’t figure out what the alarm was for if someone put a gun to his head.</p><p>
  <em> Beep. </em>
</p><p>The concrete of the cellar floor under his left cheek almost felt soothing. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was the lesser of many evils. A shallow puddle of ale welcomed new droplets from a pipe above, each one rhythmically landing on top of the last. Wherever he was, the light was on and it pinged off a barrel in his eyeline. There was another barrel behind it. And on top of it. Another one on the left, one on the right, one in the front, etcetera. There was an army of them, telling Aaron exactly where he was. <em> The cellar.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Drip. </em>
</p><p>Aaron caved in and the cellar turned black.</p><p>…..</p><p>
  <b>Several Hours Earlier</b>
</p><p>Chrissie hasn’t moved a muscle and Aaron was getting bored. She couldn’t take her eyes off the cellar door and her mouth hung open like she was trying to catch flies. Her fingers trembled around the strap of her snakeskin handbag, her acrylic nails depositing beads of sweat. Aaron didn’t even know nails <em> could </em>sweat. The words were on the edge of Chrissie’s tongue and Aaron cocked one eyebrow.</p><p>“I- I just came from the B&amp;B, I’m staying there until the trial in a few days,” she said. “I wanted to speak to Robert.”</p><p>Aaron scratched his beard, his jagged nails leaving marks just under his jawline. “And you thought you’d find him here?”</p><p>“He may as well be surgically attached to your hip these days.”</p><p>“What’s any of this got to do with you creeping around my cellar in-”</p><p>A possible answer to Aaron’s question came in the form of an ear-piercing tone and a flickering LED on the rickety plastic gas alarm that lived above the cellar entrance. Chrissie went as white as a sheet and the dots started to connect in Aaron’s head. He never thought in his wildest dreams that she would go that far, but here they were, standing only a few feet apart as streams of Carbon Dioxide slowly but surely seeped it’s way into the pub walls.</p><p>“That’s your big plan, was it? Tamper with the gas then make a run for it?” Aaron said, trying to stay cool, calm and collected. “Shame you forgot to dismantle the alarm first.”</p><p>Chrissie swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Don’t be ridiculous.”</p><p>Aaron’s thumb loomed over the call button, and just like Aaron, it had had enough. He held his phone up to his ear for a mere second before Chrissie lunged forward and smacked it out of his hand. It skidded across the floor, the screen dimming as it collided with the skirting board. </p><p>He lifted his chin up. “Those aren’t the actions of an innocent person, are they?”</p><p>“I- I’ll explain.” Chrissie’s eyes expanded, watering as she scooped Aaron’s phone off the floor and ended the call to the police station. “No one is calling the police.” </p><p>“Give me my phone,” Aaron demanded, his hand out and waiting.</p><p>Chrissie was a wreck. She fumbled with her bag as she buried Aaron’s phone in it, groveling between uncontrollable sobs. “Everything went wrong me for me when you showed up!” Pointing one quivering finger towards Aaron, she carried on. “You have destroyed my family, you stole my husband from me and turned my daughter against me.”</p><p>“You did that all by yourself.” Aaron shook his head and descended the stairs down to the cellar, the pump on the gas cylinders taunting him with a whistle as it spewed out CO2. Chrissie wailed from the top of the staircase, her voice making Aaron grind his teeth as he gripped the steel leaver, nudging it so that it was in line with the engraved ‘Off.’ He raised his voice. “And I didn’t steal Robert, I didn’t need to. You were well on your way to a divorce months before I even met him, he told me that himself when he spent the night in my bed.”</p><p>“You’re disgusting,” she spat, emerging from the top corner of the staircase. “It takes a special kind of person to break up a family and walk around afterwards like the sun shines out of their arse. I hope you’re proud of yourself.”</p><p>A ripple of discomfort in Aaron’s stomach made him wince. He rubbed his lower belly, applying a little pressure, and told himself to get a grip. “Look, you have got to let this go. The only person to blame here is you, so just… just leave, now. And we’ll forget this ever happened.” His breath hitched as the pain intensified, the ripples turning into sharp, shooting pains that were like a cry for help. A cry that was hard to ignore.</p><p>…..</p><p>Chrissie nursed a bottle of the Woolpack’s most expensive red and Aaron rolled his eyes at the state of her. She was slumped on the steps, one hand hanging onto the rail for dear life and the other hooked around the strap of her handbag. Her wine-stained lips were drawn in a tight line and her pupils were unfocused.</p><p>Aaron leant on the ladder at the other side of the cellar, breathing in for four seconds and out for eight seconds, tapping the base of the ladder with his heel to take his mind off the daggers in his stomach and the thudding in his head. His fingertips ran over the hook where the keys for the hatch should be. Chrissie must’ve had the brains to pinch them before he’d caught her lurking about.</p><p>“Why is any of this gonna achieve?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t have a plan, not anymore. I’m just angry,” Chrissie slurred. “I want you to hurt as much as I do.”</p><p>“How many times do I have to tell ya? You’ve only got yourself to blame,” Aaron said, sounding like a broken record.</p><p>“Robert <em> cheated </em>on me!”</p><p>“Can you blame him? You’re a psychopath,” Aaron growled. At this point he may as well just say it how it is, he was far too irritable to try and see eye to eye with the pathetic drunk in front of him. “I’m surprised it took Robert as long as it did to walk away from you. If it wasn’t for Georgia, he would’ve been long gone before the ink had even dried on your marriage certificate. I mean, he couldn’t leave that poor girl with you, could he? My mum abandoned me when I was eight and she’s still a better mum than you.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Chrissie’s eyes turned into slits and she hauled herself up, her high heels scraping along the concrete. Aaron flinched at her sudden movements and staggered backwards. “Just shut up! Don’t you<em> dare </em>judge me, you don’t even know my last name. And this isn’t about Georgia, you have no right to drag her into this! I know I’ve made mistakes with her but that doesn’t...”</p><p>Chrissie trailed off when Aaron’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he crumbled to the ground. <em> Hard. </em>His arms and legs began jerking in erratic spasms and his whole body convulsed as the blood rushed to his head. Chrissie frantically put the wine bottle down and crouched next to Aaron, hovering two fingers over his mouth. She felt little puffs of air as Aaron’s seizure came to an end just sixty seconds later. She slowly stood back up straight, her knees clicking and her eyes not leaving Aaron. He was breathing and that was enough for her to let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>At last, it was calm enough for Chrissie to think. Aaron remained bunched up on the ground with a weak pulse and Chrissie used that to her advantage; to escape unscathed. </p><p>She took Aaron’s mobile out of her bag and let it slip out of her palm, landing on the floor next to its owner and forming a nice new crack down the centre of the screen. She took out the keys to the hatch and hung them back up where she’d previously found them before trailing over to the gas tap, teetering with it for a millisecond before pushing it back up to align with ‘On’. Listening to the poison pour out, she left the cellar with a click of the latch and a deadly smirk. </p><p>…..</p><p>“Oi. Sugden.”</p><p>Robert woke up to a rogue finger jabbing at his shoulder. He blinked at Cain and shifted in his seat, giving his back a break from the wooden arm of the hospital chair. </p><p>It took no time at all for everything to come back to him. Each little detail, from arriving at the pub in the early hours of the morning with a feeling that something wasn’t right, to the weight of the bunch of flowers in his hand that he’d bought for Aaron at the airport because it was Valentine’s Day and he was stupid. He could still feel the pace his heart rate had skyrocketed to when he heard the gas alarm and couldn’t get the cellar door to budge. He could still hear Cain’s voice shouting at him down the phone, telling him to stay calm and keep doing whatever he could to get that fucking door open. He could still see Aaron’s body shaking on the cold, hard ground as Cain rushed into action because he was too shellshocked to do anything but stare and cry.</p><p>Robert sat up straight as the nurse came into the waiting room with an unreadable look on her face.</p><p>“So?” Cain asked.</p><p>“We’ve managed to stabilize Aaron’s blood pressure so his seizures have stopped. And he’s responding well to the treatment that we gave him to reverse the effects of the Carbon Dioxide in his system,” the nurse relayed. She gave a quick, reassuring smile before changing to a more serious tone. “However, you might want to brace yourself, Mr Sugden, because you’re going to be a dad in about an hour or so. Aaron was already in labour when the ambulance arrived at the scene so we’re preparing him for a cesarean.”</p><p>Robert’s eyes bulged out of his head and his knees suddenly struggled to hold his weight. “W-what? He’s only thirty one weeks!”</p><p>“Babies born at this stage have a very high chance of survival, over ninety five percent. Your son may have a little trouble breathing at first but it’s very unlikely that he’ll need any serious neonatal care. Right now, his blood pressure is a little higher than we’d like so we want to get him out as quick and safely as possible,” she explained. “Aaron’s asking for you, if you’d like to follow me.”</p><p>Cain hung back, promising to let Chas and Paddy know what was going on. Overwhelmed and still in disbelief, Robert trembled all the way down the corridor.</p><p>…..</p><p>Aaron’s damp forehead dug into Robert’s shoulder, his sweat and tears fusing together. The younger man shivered through his elongated moans of pain and Robert felt utterly and completely useless. His hands roamed up and down Aaron’s back as he brought him in closer, desperately trying to sooth him and alleviate as much hurt as he could. </p><p>Aaron groaned. “It’s too early, it’s-”</p><p>“It's early but it’s not <em> too </em> early. He’s fully developed, he’s going to be fine. I promise you,” Robert said softly into Aaron’s ear.</p><p>Aaron clamped onto the smooth curves of Robert’s body, his pale hands using Robert’s frame as leverage. Robert clung onto Aaron, his fingers bombarded by the scratchy material of Aaron’s hospital gown that hung loosely over his tensing body. After an array of contractions gradually stopped firing through him, Aaron took the moment to look up at Robert with a pair of glossy, enlarged eyes that cracked the older man’s heart into pieces. Aaron’s skin was as white as a sheet and he was purely petrified, the stubs of his nails clutching whatever surface they could when Robert reluctantly shuffled away to pry his jacket off before immediately returning to his spot right in front of Aaron.</p><p>“Rob- Ah, God, it hurts!” Aaron sobbed through each breath.</p><p>Robert gently shushed Aaron, using his shirt sleeve to wipe the sweat from Aaron's creased brow. "It won't be for much longer. Our son is on his way, Aaron.” </p><p>Despite everything, Aaron managed to smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't panic, baby SD is going to be absolutely fine! Can't same the same for Chrissie though when Robert finds out what she's done, ey? </p><p>Katy xo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron and Robert have a day to remember as their son joins the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following hours were like a time-lapse, something you'd vaguely remember from a dream that woke you up in the middle of the night and left you feeling a little bit delirious. Nothing was clear until Aaron felt Robert's hand finally detach from his, the weight of it still lingering behind on his skin. Nothing was <em> crystal </em> clear until he felt all three pounds and five ounces of his baby boy placed at the top of his chest, his raspy wails and bunched up face marking Aaron's heart and soul in an instance.</p><p>Before Aaron could even lift an arm to touch his baby for the first time, he was whisked away and Aaron’s heart fell to the floor.</p><p>"Wha- Where are you taking him?" Aaron panicked, his sweat sending chills down his back.</p><p>A lovely doctor with a Welsh accent was quick to keep Aaron calm. "Because he's quite early his lungs are still a bit weak so he's being taken to the special care baby unit for some help with his breathing."</p><p>Aaron panted as he fought against whatever he’d been given to numb him all over, working himself up into an emotional wreck. He was only brought back down by Robert’s feathery shushes tickling his ear and his lips peppering light kisses all over his forehead. With the pad of Robert’s thumb wiping away any stray tears, Aaron finally let his head flop back on the pillow. The nurses were confident that there was nothing to get upset over but his baby was so <em> small</em>, Aaron could hold him in one hand with ease. And his cries weren’t the cries of a set of powerful lungs, they were stunted and sparse.</p><p>“Hey,” Robert whispered, doing his best to hide any of his own worries as Aaron had enough for the both of them. He stared into Aaron’s eyes and he'd never felt prouder. “You did it.”</p><p>Aaron shook his head. “What if something happens to him? I can’t go through that again,” he admitted, huffing his cheeks out.</p><p>“Listen to me. It’s completely different this time, you can’t compare.” Robert sandwiched Aaron’s face between his palms but the younger man was only concentrating on one thing; their titch of a son who could melt a thousand hearts. He screeched and flailed as a practice nurse cleared his airway, wiped him down and laid him on the scales to weigh him in under a minute before carrying him off and away until he was out of sight but not out of mind. Never out of mind.</p><p>“Go with him, Robert,” Aaron pleaded. "Please, I- I need him to be okay. Please.” One look was all Robert needed before he trailed wordlessly after his son, but not before his lips brushed Aaron’s and curled up in a smile.</p><p>'<em>T</em><em>hree pounds and five ounces. Sixteen inches long. Born February fourteenth at four twenty one AM.' </em>There was a ringing in Aaron’s ears that got louder and louder and made it tricky for him to hear his baby boy’s stats trickle out of the nurse’s mouth as she scribbled them down on a clipboard with her hip jutted out. She turned to face Aaron and put her pen and paper down in a pitying manner upon seeing his sorrowful features. </p><p>“He’s in good hands, Aaron,” she reminded him, not that it helped much. “Does he have a name?”</p><p>Aaron deflated. He felt like the worst parent in the world and it was only day one. His son had entered the world and he didn't even have a car seat to take him home in. No car seat, no cot, not even a single nappy. And his nurse was banging on about a name. "He doesn't have anything. I thought we had ages."</p><p>"It can come as quite a shock when your baby arrives this early. There’s support we can offer you, people you can talk to if you need guidance."</p><p>"No, no, it's fine," Aaron grumbled, denying the proposition before she'd even finished speaking as his stubbornness got a hold on him. "I'll be able to get my head straight when I know he's in the clear."</p><p>…..</p><p>Robert poked his finger through the hole in the incubator, cautious not to catch any of the tubes or wires that were running through his snuffling, snoring son. He brushed the fragile skin on his baby's exposed stomach, watching it rise and fall as he snoozed. The way Robert felt was all too familiar and it brought him right back to the moment he laid eyes on his daughter for the first time over five years ago. Georgia weighed a hefty eight pounds and she was the loudest baby in the ward by a mile, the polar opposite of her little brother.</p><p>Robert was in love with him already, there was no denying that. He had ten little fingers and ten little toes, delicate wisps of blond hair and precious hands that were screwed up above his head.</p><p>“You can hold him for a little while if you’d like.”</p><p>Robert gave the practice nurse half a smile that transformed into a yawn. “Aaron should get to hold him first, he did all the work.”</p><p>“He’s catching up on some much needed sleep, why don’t you do the same?” the nurse gently advised.</p><p>Robert sighed and gave in, flinging his jacket over his arm. He kissed the end of his fingers and printed it on the side of the incubator, leaving them there for a moment before he was ushered out of the room to find Chas pacing up and down the corridor. She rushed over to him and gave him a brief hug, a grin spreading on her face.</p><p>“How’re you doing?” she asked, fussing over him like he was her own. It made his heart swell. “You look exhausted.”</p><p>“That’s because I am.”</p><p>Chas handed him a much-needed flask of coffee complete with a shot of whiskey that he took graciously. Anything to rattle away the sheer shock in his system. As Chas pinned down a nurse to find out if she could meet her grandson, Robert wobbled as he lowered himself onto a row of chairs nearby and put his head in his lap. </p><p>…..</p><p>Aaron slowly but surely came around, a little fuzzy but awake. The first thing he saw was Robert in a fresh change of clothes and a glorious smile that told Aaron everything was fine. Aaron could look at Robert’s smile forever and die happy. Robert scooted closer, nearly sliding off the edge of his chair as he eagerly kissed Aaron’s cracked lips.</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“Nearly six o’clock. You’ve been asleep all day.”</p><p>Aaron took Robert’s hand when the older man gestured with a nod to the other side of the room. “Look.”</p><p>Aaron gasped. There was his baby boy, fast asleep in an open incubator that was parked right next to the bed. He was in a cream baby grow and a matching hat, his face squished as he slept on his side under a patchwork blanket. He had an oxygen tube up his nose and an IV taped to his hand, but he was breathing, letting out soft whistle sounds just like his daddy Robert did.</p><p>“The doctor said he’s allowed to come out the ventilator for half an hour every three hours,” Robert informed Aaron, wiggling the plastic tube free from the boy’s nose and scooping him up as he stretched with a mewl. Robert lowered him into Aaron’s arms and Aaron stilled, scared to even breathe too heavily in case he broke him. He loosened up when his son settled quickly, twitching his nose and falling straight back to sleep on Aaron’s chest. Aaron stroked his baby’s strands of hair with his thumb, completely in awe and lost for words.</p><p>“Wow,” Aaron whispered. “He’s perfect.”</p><p>“He is.”</p><p>Their son’s eyes fluttered open, a mesmerising shade of grey that blinked behind a pair of long lashes. He wrapped his whole hand around one of Aaron’s fingers, gripping it and not letting go. Aaron met Robert’s eye for a split second and gleamed. “He’s a spitting image of you, you know?”</p><p>Chas tapped on the door before creeping in, a bottle of bubbly sticking out of a gift bag she was holding and a bunch of balloons floating behind her back.</p><p>“Look who’s back with us,” she sang, giving her son a sloppy kiss on the forehead. She then flicked him in the exact same spot, leaving a red mark. “I told you to look after yourself while I was away, not trap yourself in a cellar full of gas.”</p><p>“Yeah, how’d you even manage that?” Robert asked. He hadn't really thought about it until now.</p><p>Aaron focused on his son but his smile fell. He didn’t want to think about any of that right now, he was in a bubble of baby bliss right now and he had no intention of bursting it. “I don’t know, the- the alarm went off so I went to shut the gas off but- The door slammed behind me. It’s my own fault, I should’ve been more careful. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. You and the baba are okay, that’s what’s important,” Chas said, lightly tickling her grandson’s feet as he started fussing. </p><p>“We’re lucky you weren’t in there for too long,” Robert added.</p><p>“I don’t wanna talk about it anymore.”</p><p>Chas and Robert shared a muddled look as Aaron diverted the topic, shifting his son into one arm so he could route through the bag Chas had dumped on the side of his bed. He pulled out a pack of vests and a cotton baby grow; special preemie clothes that wouldn’t drown the poor baby in fabric like all of his current outfits. Aaron silently thanked his mum.</p><p>“So, does my gorgeous grandson have a name yet?” Chas wondered out loud.</p><p>Aaron quirked an eyebrow at Robert with a knowing glint in his eye, the misspoken communication going right over Chas’ head. “Did you speak to Georgia?”</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Robert smiled from ear to ear as he slowly took baby Oliver from Aaron, besotted with the weight in his arms. “So, say hello to Oliver Sugden-Dingle.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you enjoyed this chapter of fluff to make up for the wait, baby Oliver is here!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chrissie grovels one last time, Aaron and Robert agree to lay the past to rest and Robert asks Cain for a favour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaron kept one eye on the glass panel at the front of his hospital room as he fed Oliver, the infant emitting the cutest noises as he latched onto the bottle nib with flushed cheeks. He was waiting for Robert to return any minute now with a bag of delicious fast food, soaked through with grease and ready to be devoured. It was Robert’s suggestion and - after months of having vegetables forced down him - Aaron was more than happy to oblige. </p><p>With Robert out and his mum finally giving him some space (only after he’d handed her some money and a list of baby stuff he was yet to buy), it was just him and his son. It was the first proper alone time he’d had with him since he was born and it was magical; his cheeks ached from the wide smile he couldn’t shake off and it was the most deliriously happy Aaron had been in… forever. </p><p>Of course Chrissie and her crocodile tears had to ruin it when she came scuttling into the room. She’d been struck with the epiphany of what her moment of madness had let to. The lights and sirens shooting out the ambulance as she hid in the night wasn’t enough for her to be satisfied, she just had to come all the way to the hospital and see for herself. The audacity of this woman never failed to leave Aaron bewildered.</p><p>“Do you have a death wish?” Aaron seethed, holding his baby extra securely as if Chrissie would snatch Oliver and do a runner any second. With her warped mind, Aaron wouldn’t rule that out.</p><p>“I’m so, <em> so </em> sorry. If- if I knew this was gonna happen-”</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it, you’re a psycho,” Aaron said. “Now get lost before I call the police.”</p><p>The smell of burgers wafted into the room as Robert appeared. He read the room, his shoulders thrusted back as he scolded Chrissie. “I think you should leave.”</p><p>Chrissie wouldn’t listen, she just gawked at them both like an idiot. And if Aaron hadn’t nearly lost his son he would’ve laughed right in her face as he removed her from the hospital with his own bare hands. </p><p>“Fine, if that’s how you want it,” Aaron sighed. “You can stay and tell Robert exactly what happened the other night.”</p><p>Robert perched on the bed next to Aaron as he abandoned the food that was once piping hot. Chrissie was half-eaten by murderous guilt and that was a trait Robert didn’t know she even possessed until now.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Robert frowned, confused. “She’s been in France.”</p><p>Aaron nodded as Chrissie braced for impact. “Yeah, she was. Until she wasn’t. Until she was here, in my mum’s pub, snipping the gas pipes and locking me in the cellar because she was <em> jealous.”  </em></p><p>Aaron gently shifted Oliver up on his shoulder so he couldn’t see the moment that Robert flipped, his fists seizing Chrissie by the lapels of her tweed blazer. He backed her against the wall and she stuttered and spluttered helplessly, her nasally voice making a livid Robert clench the material even harder.</p><p>“You could’ve killed him <em> and </em> our baby.” Robert sounded calm. <em> Too </em> calm. But Aaron could see the smoke coming out of his ears as Chrissie’s jaw hung half-open.</p><p>“I never wanted it to go that far! He’d turned the gas off and I was about to leave but then he collapsed out of nowhere. He was just <em> convulsing </em> right there in front of me, I didn’t know what to do! I panicked!”</p><p>“That is no excuse. You should’ve called an ambulance, not left him there for dead,” Robert spat right in Chrissie’s swollen face, his knuckles leaving bruises on her collarbone. Aaron urged Robert to loosen his grip, it must’ve been Chrissie’s lucky day.</p><p>Robert glanced at his son who was resting harmoniously on Aaron’s chest and then back at Chrissie. Honestly, she wasn’t worth it. “I don’t care if you panicked or you thought it looked dodgy, you tried to kill him. You left him there to suffocate and that’s all there is to it.”</p><p>“I’m not making any excuses, what I did was reckless,” Chrissie blinked in quick succession as she turned to address Aaron. “I know you’ll never forgive me but I promise I will stay out of your life from now on. Both of you.”</p><p>Aaron failed to reply. Instead, he just softly nuzzled the top of Oliver’s head when the baby started stirring. Robert opened the door for a shamed Chrissie.</p><p>“Get out of my sight,” he told her after a beat. “And if you think you’ll ever get to see Georgia again after this, you can keep dreaming.”</p><p>…..</p><p>“I can’t believe you won’t let me call the police, you and Olly could’ve died,” Robert said as him and Aaron strolled round the hospital garden later that day, hand in hand. Aaron was recovering from the surgery as well as expected and the doctor had recommended that the pair of them get some fresh air whilst Oliver was back on the ventilator. </p><p>“I don't want any more hassle.” Aaron yawned into his sleeve, freeing his hand from Robert’s. "She said she's gonna leave us alone so let's just wait and see if she sticks to her word."</p><p>"We shouldn't chance it, she's unpredictable," Robert said. Aaron knew there was no point arguing with him when he was this riled up so he put the conversation to one side.</p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence as they parked themselves on a turquoise bench by the garden’s flowerbed. The usual vibrancy of the flowers was disguised under a sheet of frost and the whole outside area felt like a hidden winter wonderland. For now, it was just the two of them. Robert ceased the moment by planting a kiss on Aaron which caught the younger man by surprise.</p><p>"What was that for?" Aaron blushed and Robert couldn’t resist kissing him once more. When he pulled away, his features were tinted with remorse.</p><p>“I love you, you know,” he reminded Aaron. Aaron slid impossibly closer, whispered those three little words back then silently waited for Robert to continue. “I wish I’d never brought Chrissie into your life. I should’ve dealt with things differently and put you first.” As Robert talked, his feet kept digging into the earth, the rubble running thin beneath them. </p><p>Aaron lightly shook his head in disagreement. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said. “Robert, I can’t speak for Chrissie but you did nothing except make my life better.”</p><p>“I lied, I- I kept stuff from you and I said some <em> awful </em>things. I'm so sorry,” Robert said, sounding more sincere than Chrissie did for her botched performance of the wronged wife. That spoke volumes.</p><p>Beating himself up over what can't be changed was the last thing Robert needed. “I said some pretty harsh things too. And look, yeah, you had a wobble at the start but you came through it. You were understanding, honest-”</p><p>Robert made a sound of disbelief, tense as two ropes trying to keep a boat moored in a storm. “Honest? I didn’t even tell you about Georgia, I just sprung her on you. How is that honest?" </p><p>The truth is Aaron had sort of suspected that there was a missing link. The way Robert had a force that kept pulling him back home had made no sense to Aaron until he racked his brain for a possible answer. The crayons on the passenger seat of Robert’s Porsche the day that they went for the first scan raised an eyebrow. The following month he’d stepped past the ledge into Robert’s house for the first time and the squiggles on the wall and grape coloured stains on the furniture raised the other brow. It could’ve been a niece or a nephew or anyone else really but Aaron just had a feeling. He'd compartmentalised it in the messy drawers at the back of his mind and let it be. That was until he'd heard the word daughter come out of Chrissie’s mouth.</p><p>It shouldn’t have been such a shock to the system really. “I wish I didn’t have to find out from your nutty wife but it doesn’t matter. Georgia is amazing. That girl is a part of you so she’s a part of me.” Robert was looking up at Aaron through his watery lashes and what he saw was far too good for him. “It was a lot to take in but so was everything that’s happened since I met you. Being pregnant was… the best. Getting to know you and falling in love with you was even better.”</p><p>Aaron took Robert’s fond eyeroll and light-hearted 'Soft git' as a sign that he was finally cutting himself some slack.</p><p>“Do you miss being pregnant?” Robert asked him, content as he buried his face in Aaron’s shoulder.</p><p>“Parts of it. I don’t miss the constant pissing or the morning sickness. But just feeling him moving about was nice. Company that didn’t do my head in, it was.” Robert shared a laugh with him and he felt a bit more human.</p><p>“Now we’ve got the joys of nappies and tantrums to look forward to,” he said, knowing full well that he would change a million dirty nappies if it meant he got to spend the rest of his life with Aaron.</p><p>“Rob?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>Aaron linked their fingers together, something he’d never been big on but couldn’t get enough of when it came to Robert. “We’ve got a long eighteen years ahead of us so let's not spend it living in the past.”</p><p>…..</p><p>Oliver let out a hoarse grizzle, giving his uncle Adam a short-lived evaluation before coming to the conclusion that he was comfortable enough to have a decent kip on after all. Adam just watched his godson with a dopey smile as he rocked him.</p><p>"Mate, don't let Vic catch me holding him, her ovaries might burst," Adam joked.</p><p>Aaron made a face as he listened to his best friend's nonsense and closed the zip on his hospital bag with a momentous sigh.</p><p>"They're kicking you out tonight?" Adam clarified.</p><p>Aaron nodded. "Someone else will need this bed more than me."</p><p>"What about Olly?" </p><p>"Nah, he's gotta stay until he weighs at least five pounds and can breath on his own. Me and Robert can visit him whenever, though," Aaron recited. Just then, a little timer that had been tossed on the bed went off. "Speaking of, the little man needs to go back down." Adam handed the preemie back to Aaron who took him with a grin and carefully laid him in his incubator (after leaving a series of pecks on his forehead). </p><p>Oliver winged when Aaron clipped the thin tube back onto his nose. Luckily, Aaron had been told that his son was getting stronger by the day and the decision would be made at the end of the week to see how Olly would cope without the added oxygen. Apparently he was making staggering progress already.</p><p>"Oh, I almost forgot," Adam chirped. He picked up the woven bag he'd brought with him (courtesy of David's) and made a four-pack of beer appear. "Ta-da!"</p><p>Aaron could've kissed Adam then and there. Delighted, he grabbed a can. "Finally, something useful. My mum brought me some essential oils yesterday, like I'm gonna use that tat."</p><p>Adam cackled and they clinked their cans together, Aaron relishing in his first taste of freedom. "Well, I'm just glad I've got a drinking buddy again. I'm buzzin' for ya mate."</p><p>…..</p><p>Cain flung his front door open and grunted when he saw who was on the other side. Robert would be offended if that wasn't Cain’s general reaction to everyone. </p><p>"I uh- I've been meaning to thank you for last week. You know, saving Aaron," Robert uttered.</p><p>Cain stepped aside to let Robert in. "Brew?"</p><p>Robert accepted the offer as he awkwardly took a seat.</p><p>"Is Aaron and the sprog alright?" Cain asked, popping the kettle on.</p><p>"They're both doing well, yeah."</p><p>Cain leant on the kitchen counter, mouth protruding like he was trying to suck something out of his teeth. "Chas told me it was your ex missus who locked Aaron in the cellar."</p><p>"Aaron doesn't want to get the police involved," Robert said, squeezing his eyes shut. Cain looked at him like he was mad. "I want her dealt with but Aaron just wants to let it go."</p><p>"Why? So she can come back and finish the job?" Cain scoffed.</p><p>Robert sighed. "I- I have to respect what he wants." </p><p>The kettle started whistling, preoccupying Cain as Robert drummed his fingers on the table. He cleared his throat and took a stab in the dark. "I have an idea, though. A way to make her pay. But I'll need your help."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shout out to a random tumblr post for finally teaching me how use punctuation properly lol (now I have to go through all my writing and edit the dialogue yayyy)</p><p>thanks so much for all the love this fic is still getting, it makes my heart swell &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter Twenty Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert gets his little girl back and Georgia meets her baby brother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vic swooned endlessly as Aaron swiped through his camera roll and she oohed and aahed at each photo of baby Oliver. There were some of the nurses helping Robert give him his first bath, some of him half-asleep afterwards in Aaron's arms as he finished a bottle, and a video of him making funny little noises as he slept like a log after a long day.</p><p>"He is gorgeous," Vic said. Aaron just beamed with pride.</p><p>"Yeah, surprising considering he's Robert's."</p><p>Vic snorted when Robert came through from the back, his face a picture of offense as he buttoned up his waistcoat. "Love you too," he said. Eyeing up Aaron's attire, Robert went all serious. "What’s with the suit?" </p><p>Aaron rocked back and forth on the bar, chewing his lip uncomfortably. "It's a big day so I'm coming with you."</p><p>Robert was getting his daughter back today, fingers crossed. Ahead of them was an hour in the family room at the courthouse, a lengthy, mundane trial involving a big chunk of questions, the final agreement, and then finally, if it all went their way, the journey home with Georgia in the backseat. Robert's nails had already been bitten to the stub and they hadn't even left the pub yet.</p><p>"I thought we said-"</p><p>"I know you didn't want me to come but I'm coming," Aaron insisted. "My mum and Paddy are going to the hospital so Olly won't be alone."</p><p>Robert was apprehensive about Aaron being involved in his mess, he just wanted his family together without all this hassle. He wanted his son home and healthy, he wanted his daughter back in his care where she belonged, and he wanted Aaron to be resting and recovering, not throwing himself headfirst into his boyfriend's problems a couple of weeks after major surgery. But Robert could tell that Aaron had his mind set on being there with him and who was he to be difficult about that? </p><p>He pulled Aaron in by the waist and nestled his head on Aaron's shoulder, his eyes closing in contentment. "Thank you."</p><p>…..</p><p>"Your turn," Georgia said, passing Robert the dice. </p><p>Aaron, Robert and Georgia were playing with a janky, discoloured copy of Snakes and Ladders in the family room at Hotten Magistrates Court. Laura had parked herself in the corner, blending into the furniture in a vague attempt to give Robert's nerves a rest, albeit it wasn't working.</p><p>Georgia was delightful. She'd been on her best behaviour since she and Laura had arrived, a simple smile prominent on her face. She was mute at first, her little hand not detaching itself from Laura's, but it didn't take long for her to come out of her shell. All she'd needed was a spot on Robert's lap and a spam of pictures of her new baby brother's gummy smile (not so much a smile but just a reaction to a pocket of trapped wind, according to the nurse).</p><p>Moving his playing piece, Robert sighed as he took sight of the clock. Another hour of Chrissie being a no-show and the board would meet to discuss if Robert was capable of bringing up Georgia. He couldn't quite believe that the fate of his daughter was resting on Cain Dingle's brain cells.</p><p>His phone vibrated and he apologised to the room, taking the call as he slipped through the door. "Cain?... She's still there?... Yeah, just one more hour… I have to go." </p><p>Aaron popped out into the hall, his brows knitting together when he saw the sketchy look on Robert's face. </p><p>Robert put his phone away. "It's, um, it-"</p><p>"Right, you've been acting shifty all day so what's going on?" Aaron asked, hands deep in his pockets. Robert sucked his bottom lip, his head hanging low.</p><p>"If Chrissie doesn't show up today then it won't look good for her. It- it would almost solidify my chance of winning." </p><p>Aaron's features set in realisation as he jumped to where Robert was going. "So you made sure she can't show up."</p><p>Robert nodded.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"I paid Cain a visit," Robert said. "I don't know how but he's keeping her away. Is it fair? No. But does she have it coming? Absolutely."</p><p>Aaron didn’t like it one bit but he can’t say he’d be losing sleep over it. “As long as it won’t come back on you or Cain,” he said.</p><p>“I can’t let Chrissie win, not after what she did to you,” Robert said, sweeping Aaron’s worrisome comment under the carpet. He wasn’t about to make any promises. Heck, he didn’t even know what Cain’s tactic was. <em> ‘Leave it with me.’ </em>That’s all Cain had given him to settle his stomach. Robert clasped his fingers with Aaron’s, leading the sceptical man back down the corridor and into the family room.</p><p>…..</p><p>
  <em> With his presence breathing down Robert’s neck, the judge took his seat at the head of the table. He spread his files out in front of him and stuck his glasses on the tip of nose, scanning over his notes before meeting Robert’s petrified eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mr Sugden. Taking Mrs Sugden’s absence into account, we will continue to proceed and a decision regarding the parental arrangements for Miss Georgia Sugden will be made today. The fact that Mrs Sugden has failed to show up not only on time but at all has gone greatly in your favour. Unlike your wife, there was never any doubt that you are an unfit parent. I have no reason to believe that Georgia will be anything but safe, happy and loved in your care. Therefore, I grant you, for the meantime, sole custody of Miss Georgia Sugden. We will reconsider this arrangement if and when Mrs Sugden gives her plea.” </em>
</p><p>It had worked like clockwork. Robert breathed the Leeds air into his lungs as Georgia hopped down the steps of Hotten Magistrates Court, and Chrissie was none the wiser. Those various social workers who’d spent the past month nosing around Keeper’s Cottage in their plain suits, asking the same questions with the same unreadable responses would soon be nothing but a distant memory. Laura had wished them a farewell, dishing out handshakes to Aaron and Robert and one last hug for Georgia.</p><p>“It’s over,” Aaron said.</p><p>“Until Chrissie sticks her fat oare in. She won’t let it go.”</p><p>Robert sighed and leant against the mighty post that marked the entrance to the court house. He watched Georgia splash about in some puddles across the street, flicking muddy water at her auntie Vic. Vic had turned up in the nick of time, still dressed in her chef hat and checkered trousers but rearing to clear up any concerns that the judge threw her way. Between her, Aaron and the impressed quirk in the judges eyebrow, it couldn’t have gone any better.</p><p>“Hey,” Aaron said. “She doesn’t stand a chance.”</p><p>Georgia's shrills circled the air and Robert felt confident. "Yeah, you're right," he said, putting an arm around Aaron's waist. "Besides, I've got more important things to focus on, haven't I?" </p><p>…..</p><p>Georgia made herself comfy on Vic’s armchair, her legs dangling off the edge. Aaron handed her a refreshing glass of juice and she gulped it down in one go. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve, leaving a stain on the waxy fabric of her coat. </p><p>“Where’s Oliver?” she asked, impatient.</p><p>“He’s still in the hospital but we’ll go and see him later,” Robert said, dumping Georgia’s bags on the sofa. For a little girl, she had a lot of things. Three suitcases bursting with colourful clothes, hats and shoes, a box of rackety toys that was tearing at the fold, and a plastic music box that held anything she deemed valuable–necklaces, sparkly hair clips and the odd drawing or two.</p><p>Georgia observed Vic’s front room, the space feeling homely with bright walls and splashes of pattern. “Is this where I live now?”</p><p>“For the time being,” Aaron said, wedged between the arm of the sofa and Georgia’s belongings. “But me and your dad are thinking about getting our own place.”</p><p>“With me?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Robert blinked, those words sweeping him off his feet. “Really? Is that what you want?” The last (and only) time he’d mentioned settling down, Aaron wasn’t even given the chance to tell him how mad he was being before he was kicking himself in the back of a cab.</p><p>“More than anything,” Aaron vowed. And he meant it. “We’ve just had a baby, and we’ve got this one”—he tweaked Georgia’s ponytail—”back in our lives so it makes sense.”</p><p>It did make sense. Robert pictured the days ahead of him, flicking through interior design catalogues and bickering with Aaron over what sort of style they should go for as they were handed the key to their new home.</p><p>After some leftover lasagne and the latest episode of Georgia’s favourite show, there was a tap on the door and Cain entered. He unzipped his coat and shot a scowl in Robert’s direction. </p><p>“Do you have a phone?”</p><p>“Um,-”</p><p>“Then answer it,” Cain said. “I’ve been trying to get hold of ya. Chrissie’s cracked.”</p><p>That got Aaron and Robert on their feet.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Robert asked, a crease in his brow. There was a ring of sweat around his collar.</p><p>…..</p><p>Cain hadn’t had to do a single thing in the end, the police had beaten him to it. Following up enquiries from the gas leak, apparently. Fingerprints, DNA, and an interrogation that was just too easy had caught up with Chrissie before anything or anyone else could. Robert didn’t know how they had got there but he was just glad that they had. A night behind bars and a trip to crown court in the morning was the least of Chrissie’s worries.</p><p>“Will I ever see Mummy again?” Georgia asked as she, Robert and Aaron wound their way through the hospital walls that evening.</p><p>“She’s been quite naughty so she’s not allowed to look after you at the moment,” Robert told her. “But one day.”</p><p>Georgia was satisfied enough with that response and there was a spring in her step as they reached the premature baby unit. And in no time she was sitting on one of those plastic chairs, mesmerised as she held her baby brother (with a little help from Aaron). </p><p>“He’s tiny,” she whispered.</p><p>“He is.” Aaron smiled, running his fingers across his son’s blond wisps of hair. When Georgia moved her leg, her coat slipped from under her and ended up hanging upside down from the chair with the hood touching the floor. A folded piece of paper began slipping out the pocket and got stuck halfway. Squinting, Aaron could make out two smudged stick figures on the beach; a small brunette girl and tall blond man. What was odd was the blank space left on the page, waiting for something that wasn’t quite there yet. That left him feeling conflicted as he checked in with Robert and saw a ridiculous grin that was infectious. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Robert said. “I’m just… happy.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's looking likely that there will be 29 chapters rather than 30 because I don't want to drag things out for the sake of word count, just one more chapter and the epilogue left which will be all fluff with perhaps a proposal thrown in there...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter Twenty Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aaron and Georgia have a heart-to-heart, and Aaron and Robert finally bring their son home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam scrunched up an old invoice and tossed it at Aaron. It bounced off Aaron’s skull and joined a strewed pile of other excess papers on the floor of the portacabin. Aaron paused to deliver a narky scowl then continued tapping his leaky pen on the desk, driving each of Adam’s nerves up the damp, grotty wall one tap at a time.</p><p>“Mate, that’s doing my head in,” Adam said through gritted teeth.</p><p>Aaron crammed his biro into one of the brand new acrylic pen pots that Nicola had bought recently to ‘give the place some sophistication’, and his pupils burnt a hole in the clock above the door as he waited for Robert to get back from sitting in on Georgia’s trial day at Hotten Comp. </p><p>He and Robert were due at the hospital later on to see how Oliver would cope without being dependent on his breathing tube. If it all went smoothly then Olly would be coming home earlier than planned, not right away but the end of March was what they were aiming for. It seemed doable, as long as the infant's weight continued to go up and he stayed clear of any nasty infections while his immune system was still developing.</p><p>Pestering the clock seemed to be making the gap between each tick grow so Aaron stood up with a stretch and sauntered over to the dartboard. He removed the darts that were still stuck in the board from their last game and he chewed the usual spot inside his cheek, bored witless. Adam had rushed through the incomplete paperwork first thing and Robert had made Aaron promise to remain desk bound for the time being on the way out the door that morning so bored was an understatement.</p><p>“One more game?”</p><p>Adam sighed and chucked his notebook full of doodles, random contact numbers and delivery times in the desk drawer. “Why not?”</p><p>As the first dart flew out of Aaron’s hand, he heard Robert’s tires skid on the gravel outside. Adam bunged his darts in an empty cup situated on top of the mini fridge and gave Aaron’s upper back a reassuring pat.</p><p>“Hope it all goes well for the little lad,” he said. Aaron mustered a weak smile and inhaled what was left of his coffee, grimacing as the flakes of limescale washed over his tongue.  </p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>…..</p><p>“And he’s definitely doing okay without it?” Robert double checked with the nurse, grinning at the baby in Aaron’s arms. Oliver was wide awake, concentrating perfectly on Aaron’s softened features as his stomach expanded and contracted unwaveringly. Robert was convinced that the grey tone of Oliver’s eyes, shielded by a set of healthy lashes, was transforming into a vivid blue already. Just as breathtaking as his daddy Aaron’s eyes, in Robert’s opinion.</p><p>“He’s doing absolutely fine, we’re very happy with his progress,” the nurse said warmly. She handed Robert a freshly made bottle of lukewarm milk ready for Oliver’s next feed and left them too it.</p><p>"I can't believe it," Aaron said, in awe of the little marvel he was holding. "When they told me I was in labour I didn't have time to think, everything just… happened. I wasn't scared until he was born, I just kept assuming that the worse was gonna happen. And I'd have to go through all that again."</p><p>Robert moved his chair to be even closer to Aaron. They were practically one as Robert drooped an arm over Aaron’s shoulder, remaining there effortlessly like it had been doing it for years. “But he’s here, safe and sound. And we’re going to give him the best life we possibly can.” </p><p>Aaron gave Robert a tingling kiss on the cheek before Oliver started grizzling, making it known that he was a growing boy in dire need of some sustenance and he didn’t like waiting.</p><p>…..</p><p>Aaron fiddled with the drawstring on his hoodie, seeing his own breath in the chilled air as a small group of boys and girls got off the Hotten bus. Among them was Georgia, hopping down the steps with a yogurt stain on her brand new school uniform, a bobble millimetres away from sliding out of her hair,  and a big, stupid grin spread on her exhausted face.</p><p>"First week all done and dusted then?" Aaron asked.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Georgia broke into a light jog to keep up with Aaron, who had his hands stuffed in his pockets all the way from the bus stop to the swings at the heart of the village. “Where’s Daddy?”</p><p>“He’s working. He won’t be long, though,” Aaron said. He grasped the chains on either side of the swing and smirked. “So, while we’re waiting, how about a quick go on the swings then a milkshake in the caf?”</p><p>Georgia smiled at the ground, considering it for a moment before she dashed forward and sprung onto the swing, her hair getting caught in the tunnels of wind that were already filled with her jubilant squeals. Aaron pushed her into the sky, panting as he ran short of breath. He didn’t mind, though, not when Georgia was in such high spirits. Once Georgia had gained enough momentum to keep herself going, Aaron sat on the adjacent swing. </p><p>"I wish I'd been as brave as you when I was a kid," he began. "A lot's changed, it can't be easy for ya."</p><p>"I like it here," she said simply, her eyelids just open a slit as the sun came down over the dales. </p><p>"I'm glad," Aaron said. "But what I meant was… how do you feel about- about me?" Aaron cringed at his own words. Georgia didn't seem fazed, however. For a small while, the only sound was her shoes scraping on the dirt beneath her as the rhythm of the swing gradually slowed down. </p><p>“You’re nice. And cool. My Daddy likes to think he’s cool but he’s not," she teased with a cheeky glint. Aaron could only guess who she got her jeering ways from. Her super uncool dad, it would seem. </p><p>"Don’t say that to his face, he might cry." Aaron smiled and Georgia mimicked it.</p><p>Georgia's hands had angry, red indents from the chain of the swing and she held on tight. "Do you love him, then? Like Mummy did." </p><p>"I do."</p><p>"Good." Despite her acceptance, Georgia looked like she was trying to solve a really complex maths problem. "Daddy told me he doesn’t love Mummy anymore and that he loves you instead."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"But you're a boy."</p><p>Aaron kept his laughter at bay, Georgia's child-like frankness was something he was still getting used to. He settled for giving Georgia an explanation of bisexuality in its simplest form, hoping that would suffice. "Well, some people like girls, some people like boys, and some, like your dad, like both."</p><p>"So, are you like… my new mummy? I know you're not a girl but-"</p><p>"I'll be whatever you want me to be," Aaron said, desperately hoping he hadn't confused the poor girl even more. "I promise you, though, I'm not here to replace your mum. She will always be in your life if you want her to, just not right now."</p><p>Georgia flew off the swing, scurried over to Aaron and clung onto his waist for dear life. She nuzzled her scruffy nest of hair into Aaron's lap and he took that as a win. Aaron then gave her a hand as she climbed up into his lap.</p><p>"So, are you gonna give me a chance?" Aaron asked, hopeful.</p><p>A mischievous grin found its way to Georgia's face. "Only if I can have a cookie with my milkshake."</p><p>And, well, Aaron knew better than to get between a Sugden and their sweet treats. </p><p>…..</p><p>Dimmed lights glimmered over the back room of the pub, burning but barely there. It was serene on Aaron’s closed eyelids as his itching fingers blindly roamed over Robert’s front. The two of them were in their own world as they submerged themselves in each other, the door cool against Aaron’s skin as Robert’s lips left a pulsating pattern on Aaron’s neck that traveled through his skin and into his veins. Pants of warm breath stuck to Aaron’s collarbone as they escaped Robert’s mouth. </p><p>Robert’s knuckles danced around the hem of Aaron’s shirt, waiting impatiently.</p><p> “So, this is why you left work early,” Aaron said, like he didn’t already know. </p><p>Robert just smiled widely into an open-mouthed kiss, his hands becoming stationary when Aaron covered them loosely with his. Aaron angled his head away, giving it the slightest shake as the ceiling turned into a shameful fuzz.</p><p>Robert took a small step back, still holding onto Aaron’s clammy hands. “What is it?”</p><p>“I- Sorry, I can’t. I want to, it’s just… Nevermind, I’m being stupid.”</p><p>“Don’t say that,” Robert said, his voice nothing more than a caring whisper. “Whatever it is, it’s not stupid.”</p><p>“I shouldn’t hate it but... my scar. From the surgery. Whenever I see it in the mirror, it’s like- I don’t know,” Aaron admitted, each word being forced out against its will. He traced his finger over the raised line at the base of his abdomen, from one end to the other, and sucked in a breath.</p><p>“It’s not the same as your other scars.”</p><p>“I know,” Aaron whimpered. The cotton at the end of his jumper sleeves drooped in a frayed fashion, stretched from the years of chewing at it and tugging it over his hands—a way of coping with homesickness when he'd moved abroad. </p><p>“Aaron, that scar brought our <em> son </em>into the world. It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Robert said. He wouldn’t settle for Aaron ever feeling anything less than beautiful, and he made that evident in the way his pretty pink lips brushed against Aaron’s. Once, twice, three times. “You don’t have to hide it from me.”</p><p>Aaron listened to each and every word, beginning to melt under Robert’s heat, and their lips stayed connected for what felt like centuries, all the way up the stairs, across the landing and through the door to Aaron’s bedroom. </p><p>Afterwards, as Aaron lay there sheening in a layer of his own sweat, he couldn’t shake off his lazy smile. He didn’t want to, not when it gave his cheeks a prickling ache that stilled him. Robert was playing with the tangles in Aaron’s hair, their legs weaved together, and all Aaron could think was <em> God, I’m lucky. </em></p><p>…..</p><p>With nimble fingers, Robert folded the bottom of Oliver’s hat over so that it wasn’t covering his sleepy eyes and double checked that the car seat was secure.</p><p>It was a bleak cloudy Monday in the final week of March and Oliver was coming home, now over seven weeks old, weighing an ample five and a half pounds and showing off his gummy smile to anybody who was anybody. He was bundled a thick, fleecy babygrow, his patchwork blanket, and the smallest hat Aaron could find (the only one that didn’t cover his whole head), and he nodded off before they’d even left the hospital car park.</p><p>Aaron spent the whole journey agonizing from the back seat any time Robert put his foot on the gas a bit too generously. Between that and the worried eye on his son every two seconds, if Aaron didn’t unwind once they were home and dry then he’d be dead before Oliver’s first birthday.</p><p>He chilled out that evening, once Olly was fed, washed, and gurgling away in his moses basket. Seeing that basket be put to use rather than looking like it was on display had been a figment of Aaron’s imagination for the past month but he didn’t need to imagine anymore, his baby boy was home. Aaron and Robert soaked up every cuddle, every sound—whether it be a whistle or a snort—and every attempt at tummy time they could try before Oliver kicked up a fuss. And when the infant was asleep, they lounged in front of the TV, turning weary from it’s glow. The only time one of them even left the Woolpack was when Robert walked Georgia back from the bus stop. </p><p>The four of them spent the night surrounded by dirty nappies, rattles and greasy take-away boxes. </p><p>Chas came through from the bar after a long shift to find her son and his family all crashed out on the sofa, baby and all. Robert was curled up in the corner, Georgia on the floor between his legs, Aaron on his back with his head in Robert’s lap, and Oliver slotted securely between the two men. And if she happened to snap a million photos and set one as her home screen, well, that was no one’s business but her own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here is the final chapter :(<br/>There's still an epilogue to come, don't worry! And I'm gonna save the soppy author speech til then</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robert takes his family back to the town where it all began.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How much fluff is too much fluff?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Several Months Later</b>
</p><p>It was the day before New Years Eve and the pitter-patters of Olly’s crawling hands and feet thundered around the Mill until he stopped by the suitcases at the front door. The ten-month-old had a good nose at the foreign objects that were blocking his path and whined. Sucking his dummy as he maneuvered himself onto his bum, he looked up at Aaron who was battling with the changing bag, stuffing as many nappies into it as it could hold before bursting at the seams.</p><p>With his son now having the ability to zoom around the floor on all fours so quick that there was constantly a stream of smoke on his tail, Aaron watched through his peripheral as Olly tried to clutch onto a suitcase handle and pull himself up. The baby’s face crumpled up and turned a fiery shade of red as Aaron scooped him up before he could get crushed under an avalanche of luggage.</p><p>Screams and wails pinged off Aaron’s eardrums and he wondered how long it could possibly take for Robert to pick up his car from the garage that was literally next door. </p><p>…..</p><p>Robert’s squeaky clean Porsche was parked on the curb outside of Hargreaves Jewellers. He looked at Georgia who was grinning in the passenger seat, unable to keep still as she flicked through the ring section of the catalogue, pointing at all the jewels and diamonds that she liked with a twinge of excitement. She had expensive taste, just like her mother, Robert thought.</p><p>“Which one did you pick?” she asked.</p><p>“None of the ones you’re looking at,” Robert laughed, turning the page. “Something a bit more simple.” </p><p>“I can’t wait to be a bridesmaid, I’m gonna have the prettiest dress ever,” Georgia said dreamily. “With sequins.”</p><p>“If Aaron says yes.”</p><p>“He will.” Georgia spoke with a hell of a lot more confidence than her dad did. “If he doesn’t, he’ll have me to deal with.” </p><p>Robert shook his head to himself, checking the digital clock on the dashboard with a racing heart. After a spot of watching the other cars go by, Georgia tossed the book in the glovebox and Robert unclipped his seatbelt before he could talk himself out of it. “Right. Come on, then. We’ve got a plane to catch.”</p><p>…..</p><p>Aaron released the net curtain, letting it fall back into place against the windowpane. He’d forgotten about the magic of Honfleur, it was like something out of a fairytale with its narrow, winding cobbled roads and brightly painted Tudor buildings. In the dark as to why Robert was set on seeing in the new year in the town where they’d met, Aaron just enjoyed being here in the moment, lethargic from the sea air but warm from the crackling fire. </p><p>He could understand why his past self had decided to reside here. But it could never compare to Emmerdale, it had nothing on all those days of fixing the Mill, himself and Robert turning it into their forever home as they squabbled over paint swatches at the kitchen table every evening. It was the little things.</p><p>Speaking of, Aaron took a step into the lounge of the holiday cottage they were staying at and the sight of Robert swaying to the melodic drone of the TV with a shattered Olly on his hip had the power to melt Aaron into a puddle. He smiled and joined Georgia at the table, pulling out a wicker chair as he glanced over at what she was currently scribbling away at.</p><p>“Is that me?”</p><p>“Yep.” Georgia put her crayon down with a satisfied hum. “You, me, Daddy and Olly.” With the end of her pen, she tapped the pram that she’d drawn in the corner of the page and hidden under a love heart sticker. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “And the new baby.”</p><p>“Shh!” Aaron put a finger on his lips, giving Georgia a wink.</p><p>He was pregnant again. Right as they were starting to get into a routine and adjust to life as they knew it, he'd found himself on his knees in front of the toilet, staring at the bathroom tiles until they went fuzzy and crossing his fingers in the hope that it was just the after-effects of something he’d tried (and failed) to cook. Georgia had been Aaron’s only company the day he took the test so it had been their little secret ever since. </p><p>An oblivious Robert tiptoed over after Olly had finally agreed to give his travel cot a go, his hands now free and his eyes sparkling.</p><p>"What have I missed?"</p><p>"It's a secret," Georgia said. She zipped her lips and threw away the key, smiling from ear to ear with her apple-like cheeks.</p><p>…..</p><p>“You’ll be out in a couple of months, then.” Robert had a tickle in his throat, his phone crackling in his ear as Chrissie finally got her turn in the HMP Hotten phone box.</p><p><em> “February, yeah,” </em>she confirmed.</p><p>“That’s good,” Robert said. “So, er, what happens next? Are you staying in England or...?” </p><p>
  <em> “No, I’ll be going back to France if the law will allow it. That’s where my dad is and I want to focus on my family. Lucky and Georgia, too. Being in prison, it- it’s isolating. I can’t be kept away from my kids anymore, Robert. I know I haven’t always shown it but they’re my world.” </em>
</p><p>“Chrissie-”</p><p><em> “Rebecca and Lucky have agreed to stay with me for a while and Dad’s close by. There will be social workers and-” </em>  She sounded desperate.</p><p>“I- I don’t know,” Robert muttered.</p><p>
  <em> “I know I’ve messed up in the past and I don’t blame you for not trusting me but all I’m asking for is a chance to try again. Maybe we could start with something small, I could have Georgia for the day like once a month or something. I’ll pay for all the travel, I just- I need this. I need her.” </em>
</p><p>“Those are just words.”</p><p>
  <em> “Why do you think I held on to you for so long? Because Georgia has always loved you more than me! I knew that if I let you go then I’d have to let her go as well.” </em>
</p><p>Robert stilled, the weeds that had grown through the sand scratching his palms. “You were jealous?”</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, okay?! I was jealous. Our daughter doesn’t even know what to do with herself when she’s in the same room as me and I need to change that. I want Georgia and I to grow up together, have the kind of bond that I had with my mum.” </em>
</p><p>“I understand.” Robert listened to the waves of silence come down the line. “Look, I’m not making any promises but I’ll speak to Georgia.”</p><p>
  <em> “Wha- Really? Robert, thank you. I mean it, thank you so much.” </em>
</p><p>“When you’re back on your feet, get in touch. We’ll take it from there.”</p><p>
  <em> “Thank you.”  </em>
</p><p>“Don’t thank me, just… don’t cock it up.” </p><p>Robert held his phone between his thumb and his index finger, pinching it as it lightly swung. The screen went black and he sighed into the dusty sand dunes as he moved his legs from underneath him, the feeling lost. He was sitting at the end of a secluded trail that connected the back garden of their cottage to the beach, and somewhere in the distance was a line of craggy cliffs that reflected the bass and treble of a colossal festival happening further down the coastline.</p><p>Adrift in his own conflicted thoughts, Robert flinched when he felt a sprinkling of sand on his neck and what were hopefully Aaron’s hands start kneading his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Georgia’s flat out on the sofa,” Aaron said, planting himself next to Robert with the baby monitor alert in his coat pocket.</p><p>Robert let out a soft titter. “She didn’t make it ‘til midnight then?”</p><p>“Not this year,” Aaron smiled. “Who were you talking to?”</p><p>“Chrissie.”</p><p>Aaron pulled a disgruntled face, ironing creases into his forehead. “Oof. How did it go?”</p><p>Robert hadn’t made it any secret that he’d been in contact with Chrissie recently for Georgia’s sake. Everything was out in the open from the first time Robert had whittered on about how everyone deserves a second chance, and Aaron was glad. Years and years of arguing in court for the sake of arguing wouldn’t be a step in the right direction.</p><p>“I must be going soft. I told Chrissie we’ll do it on Georgia’s terms since she’s old enough to decide. Chrissie won’t be able to breath the same air as Georgia without a social worker around, anyway. That gives me some sense of relief.”</p><p>Aaron snaked his hands around Robert’s bicep, leaning on him with a yawn. “I’m proud of you.” And he was. Robert had really grown in the past year, anyone could see that.</p><p>“Chrissie made a lot of mistakes but so did I. I was so wrapped up in trying to make myself happy that I didn’t really think about how it would affect her. I drove her to her mistakes,” Robert reflected. “But none of us can change what’s been and gone, so. Reckon it’s time to forgive and forget.”</p><p>“I agree.”</p><p>The night rolled with music in the sky, loud enough to make you feel a buzz but not loud enough to leave your ears ringing. Aaron and Robert were huddled together in the same spot, singing, giggling and flicking sand about like two idiots. The tips of their fingers were bright red and their toes ached under the moon as they surrendered to the December weather.</p><p>“What’s the time?”</p><p>Robert checked his watch. “Five to.” He suddenly felt the weight of the ring in his pocket and an impulsive sensation swam up his veins. He wiped his hands on his jeans to rid them of any sand and forced himself up, treading over to where the waves met the sand. He grinned as Aaron rapidly shook his head.</p><p>“You’re gonna leave me to dance on my own?” Robert whined.</p><p>“Yep,” Aaron replied.</p><p>“Come on, there’s no one around. Your surly reputation won’t get ruined.”</p><p>Aaron rolled his eyes but he still found himself wrapped up in Robert’s warmth as they swayed to the music floating under the clouds, he wasn’t sure what song it was but it was slow, simple and it fit the moment just right. Robert relaxed and closed his eyes, Aaron following suit.</p><p>
  <em> Ten. </em>
</p><p>Voices counted down; screams and shouts from the festival go-ers could be heard all around the town.</p><p>
  <em> Nine. </em>
</p><p>Robert opened his eyes.</p><p>
  <em> Eight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Seven. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Six. </em>
</p><p>That ring was really burning a hole in his pocket, the fire creeping up his sides.</p><p>
  <em> Five. </em>
</p><p>A proposal under the eyes of strangers in the bar where they’d exchanged their first words wouldn’t have been Aaron’s thing anyway.</p><p>
  <em> Four. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Three. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Two. </em>
</p><p>What the hell. He reached into his pocket.</p><p>
  <em> One.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Happy New Year!</em>
</p><p>Robert and Aaron spoke at the same time.</p><p>“Will you marry me?”</p><p>“I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Robert might've dropped the ring in a pile of seaweed due to the shock but that didn’t stop Aaron from wearing it five months later when they walked down the aisle. That didn’t stop Aaron from wearing it eight months later in the delivery room as their family grew by two. And that didn’t stop Robert from wearing a matching one for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not crying, you're crying!</p><p>No but seriously I can't believe I actually finished a long multichapter, it blows my mind. It's only because of all your incredible support that I was able to get to end. I really struggled with the last few chapters (hence the wait between updates) but I'm so glad I pulled through and finished this story. I'm pretty happy with it, it's not perfect but it's not too shabby for my first work I don't think. </p><p>Thank you to every single person who's clicked on this story and engaged with it, it means the world. See you in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Tumblr is @robron1609</p><p>Also, If you're interested I made a Pinterest board to show what I picture the decor of Robert and Chrissie's house and Aaron's flat to be like, as well as photographs of Honfleur, the town I set this story in :)<br/>https://pin.it/f1uPexm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>